How Strong Is Our Love?
by Bert8813
Summary: Sesshumaru is forced to take over his father's business. Thinking life couldn't get any worse, he meets an intriguing African American woman. They fall in love, but how will they deal with the negative opinions of their family, friends, and society. This is not a slash fic or incest.
1. Her

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Aretha Franklin's "Day Dreaming". I'm trying to make this story different from all of the others I've done. In this story, I want to reveal the hardships and the positive points of an interracial relationship. This story will have some harsh language like the word "nigger". Mind you, what the characters do and say do not represent my real opinions; it's just how some of the characters may be. Sorry if anyone gets offended, but I want to show the negative stereotypes and opinions of interracial relationships and people of different races and religions . So guys, I'm not a racist. I love men that are all different shades of fine.

Oh, before I forget, all of the characters will be human! I know, I'll miss the dog ears and claws, too.

-

-

-

"Things never turn out the way you expect it, right, hun?" a pretty woman asked her husband, holding their hyper son in his arms. Life took the two through many twists and turns. It took a long time to become what they were now, a happy family.

"No, they don't," the man replied, playfully bouncing his son on his lap. The infant giggled, clapping his hands together, with a line of drool running down his chin. "Eww, dribble chin," the man teased, dabbing the baby's chin with a small napkin. The golden-eyed baby looked up at his father in admiration.

The small, but growing family quietly sat down in the living room, enjoying each other's presence. Four years ago, no one expected their lives to be like this. No one thought they would make it. They didn't think they would make it until they had faith in their love. Sesshomaru Taishou, a native of Japan, son of a powerful businessman, never thought he would ever get married to anyone, let alone a gaigin. All of the trials and tribulations were worth it in the end.

"But we made it, right?" the woman said, rubbing her protruding stomach.

* * *

Six Years Before, March, 2002 

"Sesshomaru, I want you to see how our American branch is run," Toga said to his son, walking though the halls of his company – more like a branch of his powerhouse, money-making machine.

"Yes, father," he answered, walking beside the older man. Both men had long, silver hair and yellow, almost golden eyes that could pierce through anyone.

"One day, when I retire, all of this will be yours."

"Right, father," he stiffly nodded, walking inside the massive office. It had wooden shelves filled with books of all types. On the walls were pictures of his family: Toga's wife, Izayoi, and his two sons, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Eventually, half of this company would be his. His younger half-brother had a few years to go until he turned twenty-one and got his half of the company.

"You don't seem too thrilled, son."

"Oh, I am," he replied, in a rather flat tone. The day went by slowly. Things were very boring during his first time in America. When he was allowed to be away from the office, most people stared at him. Not as much back in Japan, but it still was annoying. That was the hand fate dealt him; he had the Taishou genes. Every Taishou had silver hair, gold eyes, and were exceptionally tall . Not one man in the family was under six feet tall.

"Well, you got your first taste of a corporate meeting!" Toga cheered, patting his oldest son on the back. The two walked through the now empty building to the parking lot of the twenty floor building. From there, Sesshomaru and Toga parted, heading toward their own cars. Sesshomaru's 2002 white BMW drove quietly through the streets of Detroit. All the lights reminded the twenty year old of home, but it was nothing like it at the same time. Home was an odd word to describe the place he grew up; never had he felt that he truly belonged. He always was the black sheep of the family, always quiet and aloof. Most would say Sesshomaru was as cold as ice.

"Kami, I hate my life," he mumbled to himself, driving through the busy streets. He never wanted to follow in his father's footsteps, but there was no choice in the matter. After an hour of driving mindlessly through the Paradise Valley, also know as the Black Bottom, the faint sound of jazz music lured him to a quaint lounge. The relaxing sounds drew him in like a moth to a flame. The stress, and perhaps his fate, made him walk inside.

The atmosphere was quite peaceful. The lighting was very dim. A lit candle lay on each of the small, round tables. There were few lights inside the place. At the center of the stage was a band. In front of the band was a stout man, rapping about the changing of Hip-Hop.

"Shorty always kept the beat up and the kids sharp. I remember when she was the girl next door, now she's the TV's whore," Sesshomaru was an avid Hip-Hop listener, and music was not the same. Taking a seat in the corner near the stage, he closely watched everyone around him. The audience was a very diverse crowd. All of them seemed to be laid back, enjoying the atmosphere.

That was when he saw _her_, talking to a Hispanic woman with curly, bright red hair and, another person who could have been related to the intriguing woman. All three women were having small talk after the performer left the stage. A short round of applause followed.

"Jillian, you see that guy staring at you?" Marisol asked, nudging her chin toward the silver-haired young man watching her friend across the room.

"What guy?" Jillian asked, pretending not to notice the handsome man.

"The white lookin' guy. Is his hair blond or silver?" Victoria asked, scratching her head. The young woman looked at her half-sister before tugging one of her curls. Both girls looked similar, except Victoria was much lighter, had green eyes, and a smaller, sharper nose.

"Look, it's time for me to get on stage!" The dark-skinned woman walked onto the humble stage, taking hold of the old-fashioned microphone.

"She's kinda short," Sesshomaru mumbled to himself, watching the young woman walk on the stage. Wild, curly hair framed her delicate face, and a long, flowing, colorful summer dress hugged her curves.

"I wanna dedicate this song to the wonderful woman who first sang it: Ms. Aretha Franklin." she stated before she began to sing..

(Day dreamin' and I'm thinkin' of you)

(Day dreamin' and I'm thinkin' of you)

(Day dreamin' and I'm thinkin' of you)

(Day dreamin' and I'm thinkin' of you)

(Look at my heart... floating away...)

For such a small woman, her voice had a very lucid quality, Jillian silenced the entire lounge with her angelic voice. Anyone could tell she loved to sing. When she knew all eyes were on her, her moves became more passionate. Her arms, hips, and legs began to move more gracefully, as if her soul had completely taken over her body.

He's the kind of guy that would say

'Hey baby let's get away let's go some place, huh''

Well, I don't care

He's the kind of guy that you give your everything

And trust your heart, share all of your love, till death do you part

I want to be what he wants when he wants it, and whenever he needs it

And when he's lonesome and feelin' love starved

I'll be there to feed it

I'm givin' him a little bit for each day

He turns me right on when I hear him saaaaaay...

Jillian's eyes locked on to Sesshomaru's as she hit the note. Something about those strange colored eyes drew her in.

(Hey baby let's get away, let's go somewhere far)

(Baby can we)

Well I don't care

(Hey baby let's get away, let's go somewhere far)

(Baby can we)

Well I don't care

I wanna be what he wants when he wants it

And whenever he needs it

When it comes to bein' feelin' loved starved I'll be there to feed it

Lovin him a little bit more each day

It turns me right on when I hear him say

(Hey, baby, let's get away, let's go somewhere far)

(Baby can we) Well, I don't care

(Hey baby let's get away, let's go somewhere far)

(Baby can we) Well, I don't care

(Day dreamin' and I'm thinkin' of you)

(Day dreamin' and I'm thinkin' of you) hoooo...

(Day dreamin' and I'm thinkin' of you)

(Day dreamin' and I'm thinkin' of you)

(Look at my heart, floating away)

(Day dreaming) Day dreaming of you

(Day dreaming)

Thinking of you

Day... dreaming

Day... dreaming...

"Go head, girl!" Marisol shouted, standing up along with Victoria, cheering loudly along with the audience. The petite woman on the stage had a voice like a siren, luring Sesshomaru into the depths of somewhere.

"Thank you, thank you." Jillian said, courtly taking a bow and walking off the stage. She walked back to her seat.

"Wow, big sis, you were great!" Victoria squealed, pulling the short woman into a hug. The embrace really showed the size difference between the sisters. Jillian was shorter than her sister by at least five inches, but the younger sister was built like a model. However, Sesshomaru was still entranced by the short woman.

"Shush! Remember they think you're older than me! I'm only eighteen, just old enough to get inside!" she hissed, covering her sister's mouth.

"Sommy," the younger sister said, with Jillian's hand still over her mouth.

"Anyway, I have to get you home before daddy catches a fit," said Jillian, letting her hand drop from around the tall girl's mouth.

"Shit! Its almost twelve!"

"Let's go before Torie's mom gives her a stern talkin' to," Marisol teased, walking toward the door of the lounge, followed by the sisters. Jillian was the last to leave, and that's when their eyes met. Enticing gold met warm brown. For a split second, everything around them seemed not to exist.

"Come on!" Marisol shouted, yanking her friend's arm.

_'Maybe staying in America won't be so bad,'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself, watching the siren being yanked away.

* * *

"So, what was up with you and that guy at 4 Da Soul?" Victoria asked as the bus finally came. The three girls walked on and took a seat on the practically empty bus. 

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he was checking you out the whole time!"

"So? That doesn't mean a thing!" Jillian pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Men looked at her a lot, that wasn't anything new. She wasn't conceited, but she knew she was far from ugly.

"Yeah, like it was nothing with the way you looked at him," Marisol commented, looking through the dirty window. The redhead smirked to herself when she heard her best friend gasp.

"Just admit it, you thought he was cute." she continued.

"He was a little... It's not like I'm ever going to see him again. He was just another face in the crowd."

"You know, the world is only this big, chica." the redhead said, pinching her two manicured fingers together to emphasize the point.

"This is my stop, see you guys later!" Victoria waved, and walked off the bus.

"I wish I could trade places with her mom any day." Marisol mumbled, knowing the fifteen year old girl would never get in trouble for coming home past twelve. Jillian sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes. Her half sister had a mother with no backbone, and it wasn't exactly a good thing.

"But Lucy cant cook for shit."

"Oh no! No wonder your sister's so skinny! That woman probably got her eatin' casseroles and shit."

"More like SPAM. Every time I'm over, daddy makes me cook. Now I'm teaching Torie."

"Please do. Alright, I'm out. See you, babes," Marisol said, kissing Jillian's cheek and walking off. Now she was by herself, well except for her and an older man in the back corner.

"Why am I still thinking about him?" she mumbled to herself, looking out the window, but keeping her ears open until her stop came.

_'Stupid, get that man out of your head. It's not like you're ever going to see him again.' _A strange feeling deep down knew otherwise.

"Time to go home." Getting off at her stop, she took the fastest route home, silently praying that no one was outside to pester her. The Brewster neighborhood was far from quiet. After all, it was the Brewster Projects; there would always be degenerate hoodlums hanging around. When she was younger, she lived in these projects with her mother. Their parents divorced. Jillian and her brother Jamal went to live with her grandmother in the building next door, until the government decided to demolish the buildings to make room for townhouses. With the nest egg her paternal grandmother, Ada Mae saved, and the help of her only son, Zachariah, they moved into one of the newly built townhouses. The old woman only knew this place as home, and she vowed to stay there until the day she died.

"Grandma, I'm home!" she yelled, locking the door behind her. Sliding off her shoes, Jillian followed the voice of the elderly woman's singing to an old gospel song in the kitchen.

"Now, you know it's too late to be in the kitchen cookin'," the young woman playfully scolded her grandmother. Both woman broke out into laughter. Ada was nowhere near the stove, but she was sitting quietly, reading her Bible.

"I cooked a little somethin' for you. It's in the microwave."

"Thank you," Jillian said. As she opened the microwave door, a puzzled look grew on her face. "This is a little somethin?" Jillian asked, holding up a plastic plate piled with macaroni pie, baked chicken, candied yams, and potato salad.

"You need somthin' to stick to your ribs. You don't want to be too small."

"I'm not skinny, just petite," she said, taking a seat across from her grandmother. Mumbling a quick prayer, she ate her food.

"So, how did your little concert go?"

"Like it usually does. I've been there for over a year and not yet have I been discovered. Three acts from 4 Soul got major deals. When am I gonna get my shot?"

"In all do time. The best things don't come easy."

"I know, but gram, I have a passion for music. I breathe it in my soul, my being-."

"No talking with your mouth full."

"Sorry," Jillian ate, quietly listening to her grandmother hum softly.

-

-

Well, that's the first chap of How Strong is Our Love? Hope you liked it. Review and let me know what you think.


	2. Face to Face

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

-

-

-

"There he is again. He's been here everyday for a whole week," Marisol whispered in Jillian's ear, discreetly pointing to the golden-eyed man watching them from the same table he was sitting at since they first met. Actually, they never met. Every day, they would catch glimpses of each other throughout the evening. Their evening always ended like the first day they saw each other; right before Jillian and her friends would leave, their eyes would meet for that brief moment.

"Maybe you should go talk to him," April, one of the waitress suggested while setting three Virgin Piña Coladas down on the table.

"We didn't order this," Jillian said, pointing to the drinks.

"I know, he did," she replied, pointing to Sesshomaru. The waitress then went about her business and attended other customers in the lounge.

"I see," Jillian looked over, once again catching his eye. After briefly nodding her head in thanks, she tried to join the conversation Marisol and Victoria were having.

"Did you hear her new album!? That's shit was poppin!" Marisol exclaimed, referring to a popular new recording artist.

"Yo, song number thirteen!"

"That's my shit!" both young women shouted in unison. Suddenly out of place, Jillian rolled her eyes at their antics. However, simple moments like these were to be cherished. By the end of the summer, she would be attending NYU to study music and try to get herself some exposure. Most of the local area knew her, but maybe somewhere in New York, she would be discovered, since she had no luck with this club.

"I'm gonna go thank him," she mumbled, walking toward his table.

_'Is she coming toward me?' _Sesshomaru asked himself. Not since he first got into high school was he nervous that a girl was approaching him. By now, he was used to women throwing themselves at him. Even in America, where Asian men were never considered sex symbols to some. (I'll do Russel Wong any day, though!)

"Thank you for the drinks," Jillian said, taking a seat across from the man who haunted her thoughts and dreams for the last week.

"No problem," he said quickly, watching her every move. Now that she was up close, he could see how beautiful she was. Highlighted brown, curly hair framed her face. Her skin was a smooth, mahogany complexion, and her brown eyes sparkled in the candlelight.

"I saw you here for the last week," Jillian said, sliding into the chair. "Umm... it doesn't look like you're from here. It sounds like you have an accent, I just cant place where."

"I'm from Japan." As soon as he said that, her eyes lit up and a big smile spread across her face.

"Wow, must be cool living there!"

"Not really. I guess it's because I live there," he said, shrugging his broad shoulders. He was glad the little siren was interested in him.

"So, how do you like Detroit?" she asked, resting her head on her palm. From the look on her face, she planned to stay and talk for a while.

"Different from home, but I like it. Many beautiful sights." Something about the glint in his eyes when he said that made Jillian think he meant something other than the national landmarks.

"Oh, my goodness! I forgot to ask your name!"

"Sesshomaru, yours?"

"Jillian. Sessh-o-ma-ru, that's a unique name." His eyes were fixed on her full, glossy lips as she slowly pronounced his name.

"Can we have Jillian on the stage?" the owner asked over the microphone. Reluctantly getting up from her seat, she made her way to the stage. Once again, she had the entire attention of the crowd with her voice. Sesshomaru had never heard a voice quiet like hers before, it was soft and rugged at the same time. When she finished the song, Jillian raced off the stage to Sesshomaru's table.

"So, what did you think about the song? I wrote it myself," Jillian said, sitting down once again with Sesshomaru. She had never seen a man quite like him before. He had the strangest color hair and eyes, but those features were what made him so sexy.

"I liked it. May I ask you a question?"

"Sure?"

"Can I take you out on a date this weekend?"

"I-I..."

_'Did he just ask me out?'_

_'Why did I even bother asking?'_

"Forget it, I should have known." he said, lowering his head in shame.

"I'd love to. What time?" She was surprised that her voice came out more like a squeak. Lifting his head up, Sesshomaru smiled and wrote down his number on a piece of paper, sliding it over to her.

"Is Saturday at eight good?"

"Perfect. I'll be sure to give you a call." She said, gracefully getting up from her chair and walking back to her best friend and sister.

"I see you two got pretty chummy," Marisol teased as Jillian sat down.

"He's kinda cute. Tall, too," Torie said, her green eyes full of mirth.

"His name is Sesshomaru, and he's from Japan."

"Oh..." Marisol said, pulling out a five dollar bill out of her bra, handing it to Victoria.

"Told you she was gonna like him," the tall girl said, taking a sip of her drink.

"You two made a bet on me!?" Jillian hissed, pointing a sharp finger at the two.

"Hey, I got five bucks," Victoria cheered, waving the bill around.

"You two are too much!"

* * *

"Sesshomaru Taishou, kinda has a nice ring to it." Jillian mumbled to herself, looking at the sloppy script with his name and number. Nervously dialing the number, she waited for someone to pick up. On the fourth ring, he answered. His smooth, deep voice instantly sent chills down her spine. 

"Hello?"

"Hi, Sesshomaru. This is Jillian, the girl you-."

"I know who it is. You're the only girl I gave my number to."

"Really? I was?"

"Yes."

"Umm...What brings you to Detroit?" Jillian asked, stretching out her twin sized bed. She hasn't felt this way about a man since she was sixteen, since her last boyfriend.

"Business with my father."

"Business? Damn, how old are you?"

"Twenty. What are you, about sixteen?" he asked.

"No, I'm eighteen. If I was that young, you would be a cradle rocker."

"What is that?"

"An older person who likes to go after minors."

"Oh..." The two talked until daybreak about everything from music, to politics. Both couldn't wait until tomorrow when they could see each other again. That was their routine from now on: they talked for a few minutes at the lounge, then they on the phone all night.

* * *

"Baby, go run to the store for me!" Ada Mae shouted from the living room. It was two o'clock in the afternoon and her favorite soap opera was on, meaning that there was no way she was leaving the house until it was over.

"Yes, gram. What do you want me to get?" Jillian asked, skipping to the older woman.

"Some Ice Cream, butter pecan. Get somthin' for us to eat, 'cause I don't feel like cooking. Here," her grandmother said. Without taking her eyes off the television, she handed Jillian a twenty-dollar bill. Coming back with the items, Jillian was happy to see Ada away from her soaps. Now she and Jamal were lounging inside.

"Yo, gram told me you got a boyfriend," he said, smirking at his older sister.

"No, I don't have one."

"You've been coming home early just to talk on the phone and you been skippin' around since Tuesday," Ada said, taking the bag of Chinese food Jillian ordered for the family.

"Damn, you sprung."

"No cussin' in my house!" Ada reprimanded her grandson, quickly slapping him on the back of the head. He wasn't her actual grandson, but she took him in as her own. Rhonda, Jillian's and Jamal's mother, had an affair with her then husband Zachariah. Both cheated on each other, resulting in Jamal and Victoria's conception.

"Sorry, Ma'am!" he blurted out, rubbing is injured head.

"Listen good, Jill, don't go rushing into things. I don't want to see you like your mother, running around thinking that you can keep a man by getting pregnant. You listen too, boy. Both of you are better than that. I ain't raise no fools."

"Yes, Ma'am..." both said in unison, nodding their heads.

* * *

"How do you like your new office, Sesshomaru?" Toga asked, escorting his son inside the lavish office. It looked similar to his office, except that there were no pictures or books in the bookcases. 

"What do you mean, father?" Sesshomaru asked, eyeing his father.

"The best way to learn how to run a business is to actually run one! You're now in charge of the Michigan office!"

"You didn't bother to ask me what I wanted."

"My business is my legacy to you and your brother-"

"Half brother."

"Nonetheless, since you were a child that this was your destiny since you were born. Just like Kagura."

"Thank you for reminding me, father."

"So, I noticed that you've been coming into your apartment late." Toga said, changing the subject.

"Did you pay the doorman to tell you where I go?"

"I'm your father, it's my job to keep an eye on you."

"I am an adult, father." Toga decided not to respond to Sesshomaru's statement. Shrugging his shoulders, he walked out of his son's new office. Hopefully his son would change his mind and take up this opportunity. Getting a chance to run your own company for a few years then go back to Japan and marry his long time betrothed.

_'Well, at least I have this date tomorrow to cheer me up,' _he thought to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose, hoping to calm down his nerves. Never in his life was he able to make his own choices, betrothed at five and born to be an heir to a business that was far from what he really wanted to do.

* * *

"So, what are you going to wear for this date?" Marisol asked, sitting on Jillian's bed, watching the girl look through her dressers. 

"I have no idea, Maybe I'll just go simple."

"Simple how?"

"You know, a shirt and jeans."

"No, put on this and this." Bouncing up from the bed, she grabbed what she considered to be a perfect outfit.

"I haven't worn this top in two years!"

"Then it's perfect."

"Dinner time!" Ada Mae shouted, sticking her head out from the hallway. The stout, pudgy woman walked back into the kitchen and made four big plates of soul food.

"Aye, mami, let's go! Yo, I swear, I'm gonna kidnap your abuela. She and my abuela know how to work a kitchen!"

Jamal was already in the kitchen, scarfing down his food as if he had never eaten a day in his sixteen years. Both girls sat down and said a quick prayer before eating. Neither of them were very religious, but Ada Mae would never had someone eating a meal in her home without blessing it first.

"So, I hear you got a date tomorrow." Ada asked, eying her granddaughter. A small smile graced her face.

"Yeah, it's with this guy I met at 4 Da Soul."

"I want him to come by before you leave."

"No, gram. He's really shy," she lied. The only man she ever bought home was Maliq, but that was over two years ago. Bringing a man, let alone a Japanese one, might have given the old woman a heart attack.

"Alright, I won't press it, just be careful."

Later that night...

"So, why did you lie to your abuela?" Marisol asked, bouncing up and down on Jillian's bed, watching her friend closely with contact blue eyes.

"She might flip if I bring a man home that ain't black."

"Might, you can't be sure."

"I don't want to take that chance. I'm not embarrassed about him, but you know..."

"I don't know, I only dated black men. I don't give a fuck what my mom thinks. Technically, I'm black."

"I already know the story. But please explain how that is again."

"My grandfather was Haitian, who came to the D.R. and met my abuela! I never met a man so black, but I'm hoping to someday."

Jillian rolled her eyes and giggled, writing the last few lines for the new song she wanted to sing for her next performance.

"I wonder why a girl as pale as you likes dark skinned guys."

"Black is beautiful. You ain't hear Marcus Garvey?"

"You shouldn't have any specific preference."

"So, you're a representative of the Rainbow Coalition? I can't help who I'm attracted to."

"I'm not going to make this another sociology lesson tonight," Jillian muttered, walking out of her bedroom into the bathroom to wash her face.

"I'm out!" Marisol shouted, running down the stairs and hopping on her bike. She said she needed to lose some weight after all she put on during the winter.

"Later!" she shouted from the bathroom. "Jamal, lock the door!"

"Aigh't."

-

-

-

Well, that's the second chap, hope you liked it! Next chapter will be Sesshomaru's and Jillian's first date, so review!


	3. The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

-

-

-

"Marisol, how do I look?"

"Just fine, chica. Now, where are you meeting him again?"

"On the corner."

Marisol glared at Jillian. There was no reason why she would hide who she was going out on a date with from anyone.

"I'll walk you there."

The two walked to the empty corner, chatting away with each other until someone's footsteps drew closer.

"You ready?" a masculine voice asked. Both women looked up, surprised that Sesshomaru was there fifteen minutes early. Dressed in a suit as always, he made Jillian feel underdressed in her red halter top, skinny jeans, and red peep-toe shoes.

"Yeah," she replied, turning back to her best friend. "Bye, mommy," Julian said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye. Be careful. If I hear somthin' happens to you, I'm cutting off your little boyfriend's balls," Marisol warned. Sesshomaru furrowed his brows at the threat. There was no way in hell that she could even hurt him or his balls.

"Shut up!"

"I want you home by twelve," she said, getting on her bike and riding away.

"Don't mind her, she's a little overprotective," Jillian said, smiling up at her date. The couple walked up to a white Lexus.

"This is yours?" she asked, curiously pointing to the car.

"Yes. If you don't like it, I can just get another one," Sesshomaru said, pointing to the car as if it were a garment of clothing. Obviously, he was joking, but Jillian thought otherwise.

"No, no... You make it sound like you can buy another."

"I can. Just joking, that would be a waste of money," he smiled, opening the door for her. Walking over to the driver's side, the car drove off.

"So, where are you taking me?"

"Have you ever had Japanese food before?"

"No, but I always wanted to try some."

"Perfect, 'cause we're going to the best one in town," he said, picking up speed. Finally leaving the Brewster area, they entered one of the nicer neighborhoods of Detroit. Jillian lived in that city for eighteen years and never seen the area where he took her. It was a mostly white, upscale neighborhood where the streets were cleaner and there were no drug dealers on the corner.

"We're here," he said, pulling up into the valet. That was another thing Jillian wasn't used to. Sesshomaru handed the valet the keys and escorted his shocked date inside the restaurant.

_"Table for two, Taishou," _Sesshomaru said in Japanese to the hostess who was eying Jillian as if she was something that should be under her shoe.

_"Right this way, Taishou-sama." _Plastering on a fake smile, she called for a waitress to lead the couple to the best table in the house. What could the most wanted bachelor in Japan be doing with a gaigin, let alone a black one?

"Thank you," Jillian quickly said after the hostess left the table with a scowl on her face. Before she could stand and think about it, Sesshomaru pulled out the seat for her. "Oh, thank you," she mumbled, sitting down.

"My pleasure. So, what do you think about this place?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes roaming over her face and chest. The halter top she wore hugged her chest a little too perfectly. Surprisingly, for a woman with a chest that size. They were a little more than average, but it still fit her petite frame.

"It's beautiful, but I feel a bit out of place," she mumbled, looking around the restaurant. Most of the patrons were white, and dressed in designer dress clothes. Everyone looked like they made at least one hundred thousand dollars a year, unlike her. Dressed in party clothes, and being one of five African Americans in the restaurant, she was easy to spot.

"You are," he bluntly said, looking through the menu.

"How?" she asked, shocked that he would even agree to what she said.

"You're the most beautiful woman in this place," A confident smirk graced his face when he saw her blush at the compliment. It was true, though, at least in Sesshomaru's eyes. The other women inside were either middle aged, and had to beg their husbands to go out, or gold diggers, who enjoyed picking at a meal, at their ignorant sugar daddy's expense.

"Good timing," she teased, smiling at her date. "So, you figured out what you're ordering?"

"A California roll and some chicken tempura."

"I'll have that, since I have no idea what to get," she said, not even bothering to continue looking at the menu. The grouchy waitress came back and took their orders, eying Jillian the whole time. Not only was the waitress eying her, but most of the restaurant. A black woman and Japanese man together on a date seemed to draw a lot of attention. Jillian seemed to be the only one affected by it. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, just shrugged off the whole thing.

"Your food," she flatly said, putting the plates down. Biting his tongue, Sesshomaru did not scold the waitress for her rudeness toward his date. This was supposed to be a fun night. Nothing killed the mood better than to threat to have the restaurant shut down.

"Umm..." Jillian looked at the chopsticks with a puzzled face; she could not figure out how to use them. The way her brows drew together made her look so cute, like a small child trying to learn to use a pencil. Her fingers looked more like she was throwing up gang signs than using chopsticks.

"Here, let me help." Taking her small hand in his larger one, sparks flew between them. Looking up, their eyes met and the world once again stopped.

_'I want to... Nah, some things are better to wait for,' _Sesshomaru thought to himself, slowly leaning away from his little siren. Adjusting her fingers the right way, Jillian caught on.

"This is not bad!" she said surprised, taking another roll into her mouth. Unfortunately, the evening ended quickly. All of the stares were finally getting to the young woman. Already seeing her discomfort, he paid the bill and they left.

"It was getting a little boring in there. Where do you want to go?" he asked, leading them to the parking lot.

"There's a park not far from where Marisol lives. I used to love going there as a kid."

"To the park it is," he said, driving off.

"Look at how pretty the stars are!" she exclaimed, pointing up to the brightly lit sky.

_'Not as pretty as you. Wow, I sound like a dork.'_

"Yeah," he mumbled, glancing up at the sky above.

"When I was a kid, me and my friends used to look up at the stars and dream about what was out there, outside the projects. Living in Paradise Valley, you can only dream of anything outside of Detroit. I wanna travel all over the world and sing."

"I know you can do it," he said, smiling down at her.

"Maybe one day I'll come and visit Japan and you can show me around?" she teased, wrapping an arm around his as the two walked around the park.

_'If my wife will allow it.' _"I would love to."

"Have you ever been to another country besides the U.S.?"

"I've been to China, South Africa, most of western Europe, and Brazil."

"Wow! You have to tell me what's it's like!"

Her soft hands felt so good against Sesshomaru's skin. The way Jillian warmed up to him made him proud that she was comfortable with him. Something about this woman intrigued him. Most of the time, she was a shy, demure woman, but at other times, she was bold. Like when she walked over to his table and began a conversation with Sesshomaru, a man who watched her for a whole week. However, when she spoke to him, her voice sounded meek. Deep down, Jillian was an old soul. Behind her brown eyes was wisdom beyond her years, but on the other hand, she was still a big, curious child.

Never in her life had Jillian met a man who could scare her but make her feel protected all at once. Sesshomauru was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, and here he was, chasing down a girl from the projects around like a lost puppy. He took his time out to introduce her to something she would never be able to see regularly, or maybe in her lifetime.

For the rest of the night, they walked in a circle around the park, talking about their dreams and experiences. Both were abandoned by their parents, but for two different reasons. Sesshomaru's mother died giving birth to his younger sister, who also died. After Jillian's mother Rhonda became addicted to drugs, she stopped caring about the well being of her children. For their first date, they told secrets that only close friends and family would know.

"You look tired. Let me take you home."

"I'm not sleepy," Right after she spoke, a loud yawn slipped out, making her blush and Sesshomaru laugh, something he was doing more often when she was around.

"Come on, your grandmother will worry," he said, escorting her to the car. Soon as she buckled her belt, her eyelids felt heavy and she was fast asleep.

"We're here." he said, shaking her shoulders to wake her. Eventually, she woke up. Hastily kissing his cheek, she made a mad sprint into her home as if the devil himself were on her heels.

* * *

"It seems like the young Taishou wants to have a little fun," said a man in dark-colored clothing.

"Probably no more than a fling. I heard they're good in bed," the other dark dressed man said, as they watched Sesshomaru from a black car parked at the corner.

"Let's report this back to Taishou-sama," The two men waited until Sesshomaru drove off and made their way back to Toga's office.

"Here you are, Taishou-sama. Is seems like your son might be taken by a black woman." Haru said, handing his boss the photos of Sesshomaru and Jillian on their date.

"She's pretty," he replied, tossing the picture of Jillian, smiling up at his son.

"So, sir, what are you planning to do?"

"Well, this is nothing but a summer fling. My son can never marry a woman like her, he already has Japanese wife waiting for him," Toga coldly said. "Eventually, Sesshomaru would get tired of this woman and follow his destiny."

* * *

"Gram, I'm home." Jillian mumbled, walking inside. A bright blush stained her cheeks and she almost tripped running upstairs. The entire house was silent. Everyone must've been asleep. Flopping down on her bed, she flipped out her cell phone and called her best friend.

"Yo?"

"What's good?"

"Ain't shit. You sound happy. Bruce Lee showed you a good time?" Marisol teased.

"First, he's Japanese, and second, his name is Sesshomaru. And for your information, I had a wonderful time."

"I know, mommy. So tell me how it went."

"He took me to a fancy Japanese restaurant, but we left early. The stares were getting to me, he could see it on my face. So we left and took a walk around the park. We just walked and talked the whole time. He really likes Hip-Hop, and tempura is his favorite food."

"Oh, my God! My Jilli's in love!"

"No way, I just went on one date."

"Didn't you say that you would never see him again? But look who comes to the lounge everyday just to watch you? Sounds like fate to me, but I could be wrong."

"Okay. I may like him a little," she admitted, biting her bottom lip like a scolded child. Jillian knew Marisol was on the other end of he phone, grinning like a Cheshire cat, at her admission.

"Enough about you. I met someone, too!"

"Who?"

"Kareem. He usually hangs out on the corner. You know the deal."

"Why are you dealin' with a nigga like that!?" Jillian growled over the phone. Everyone knew what that guy was about: selling crack on the corner, and smoking his life away in his spare time. Now, her best friend Marisol was his next conquest. Going from one girl to the next was something else liked to do.

"I thought saying 'nigga' was degrading to African Americans." Marisol snapped back over the other line.

"A nigga is an ignorant person, it can apply to anyone. Anyway, this guy is bad news. You can do much better."

"But he's so fine! He said he was hustlin' just to help his family out."

"Whatever. Look, I'm going to talk to you later. Same time?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Everything was mostly quiet inside the loft building. The only audible sound was the buzz of the fan inside the lobby. Earl the security guard was sitting down, watching reruns of "What's Happenin'" on a tiny black and white television. Footsteps came closer, causing the skinny man to look up. From the look on the young man's face, he was angry, and Earl knew why.

"G-good night, Mr. Taishou, sir."

"You."

"How was your night, sir?"

"I know you've been reporting when I enter and leave the building to my father. I will double what he offers to forget you ever saw me," Sesshomaru said, cutting to the chase. He knew that the sneaky security guard was having contact with Toga. His father wanted to make sure that he remained his lapdog.

"I-I nev-."

"Don't lie to me. How much did he pay you? Two-thousand?"

"Three."

"Fine, I'll pay you six." he replied, pulling out a pen and his check book. He tossed the check in Earl's face. "Remember, this counts for anyone I _bring_ here." Those were his last words before stepping inside the elevator. Inside the large elevator, Sesshomaru smiled, thinking back to his date.

"Not bad."

Lifting the gate to his apartment, he walked inside, slamming it behind him. The cozy loft was his home for the next few years until his father wanted him back in Japan. One large room made up the bedroom, living room, and kitchen. There was a decent sized bathroom. Sure, he could have afforded something a lot better, but something about the apartment made him rent it out.

Tossing away his jacket, Sesshomaru slid out of his shoes and tossed the rest of his clothes around the room and lay down on the bed. Letting his thoughts sink in, it hit him. After all that was said and done, he would take over his father's business and marry Kagura. The spoiled daughter of Naraku Onigumo, business partner and friend of Toga.

_'Then what about Jillian?' _his conscience asked.

_'I know, but... I don't want to.' _

_'But eventually, it will happen.'_

Shrugging his shoulders, he finally went to sleep. Thinking about what would eventually happen would only make him permanently depressed.

-

-

-

That was the third chapter of "How Strong is Our Love?". If anyone was offended by the word nigga, sorry, but people do say it. It took me a while to stop saying it myself. Actually, I haven't. I just use it when I think someone is being a ignorant lowlife, I know its bad anyway. Anyway, review!


	4. Making it Offical

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Lauryn Hill's Doo Wop (That Thing) or any of the other singers, songs and albums named.

-

-

-

"So, I hear you're dating someone?" Zackariah asked, taking another book from his wife in Spades. Lucy and Victoria were partners and he was playing with Jillian. The tall, dark skinned man smirked when he saw his oldest child blush.

"Kind of," she replied, shrugging her shoulders, tossing another card.

"Well, where is he from?" Lucy asked. The perky blonde woman was Jillian's step-mother, the only woman she ever met that couldn't cook to save her life. She was lucky her husband could, or they would be living off of takeout. Happy blue eyes looked over at the teen, finding out that she was finally dating again after two years.

"Japan." she replied, smiling as she the won the book.

"He's an army brat?" her father asked.

"He's a Japanese man," Victoria chimed in.

"Oh..." both adults said in unison, nodding their heads.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jillian shot back, slamming her card on the table taking the book. Zackariah pulled a twenty dollar bill out of his wallet and handed it to his youngest daughter.

"Told you I was telling the truth," Victoria said, putting the money away.

"What is with you people betting on me!?"

"Dad thinks he knows you better than I do."

"Well, is he cute?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. He has long, silver hair and gold eyes," Jillian said, winning the game. Neither her sister nor her step-mother knew how to play spades, which made it even more fun to beat them

Shuffling the cards, Zackariah changed the subject to his next business venture. Neither of the girls had a clue about what their father was talking about, but he sounded very excited. They just nodded their heads.

"So, I have this meeting with the owner of Takahashi Corp next month-." Lauryn Hill's Doo Wop (That Thing) played from Jillian's phone, interrupting the man.

"Sorry about that, Dad, I have to take this call," skipping away from the table to answer the call.

"Hey," she said in a happy tone.

"We still on for tonight?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, but you have to follow my directions."

"Alright, I'll come around seven."

"Perfect. Bye."

"Sounds like you two are getting quite chummy," Lucy teased, sneaking up behind the young woman. Jillian let out a loud squeak, turning around to face the giggling woman.

"You scared me."

"When are you going to introduce him to Mom?" She was referring to Ada Mae. Even though she and her husband met through infidelity, the old woman considered the blonde woman to be her daughter Lucy truely loved him and Ada Mae was more than happy with that.

"I don't know. We're not even a couple yet."

"Just two people who happen to see and call each other everyday. So, where are you two going today?"

"I'm going to show him the original Motown office. Then we're going to grab a bite."

"Sounds like fun."

* * *

"So this is the famous Motown?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at the building coming into view. Finally dressed in something other than a suit, he actually felt more comfortable in dark blue t-shirt and jeans. Now you could see his well-defined body under the clothes.

"Yep, my grandma used to be a secretary there. Come on, the tour starts in five minutes!" Grabbing his hand, Jillian pulled Sesshomaru closer the two floor house that made history. People walking by stopped and stared at the couple as if they had two heads.

"Yo, you see that fine girl with that chink?" one asked.

"What is she doing with _him_?" said another.

"Sellout," one whispered as they passed the couple, making Sesshomaru growl loud enough to scare away the idiot who called Jillian a 'sellout'. Words could hurt more than any fist. From the look in Jillian's eyes, she was almost in tears, but held her head high. Sesshomaru tried to slip his hand away from hers to save her any more embarrassment, but she held on tight, not wanting to let go. Looking down at her face, he knew that she needed him right now. Even with all of those negative stares, she still held his hand. Now Jillian knew how her father felt when he was with Lucy.

"Come on, let's enjoy our date," she said, pulling him inside the building. The entire time, Jillian was almost like a kid in a candy store. Looking through old photos of singers like Al Green and The Jackson Five, her eyes lit up in admiration. They were her idols. They all grew up similar to how she did and became legends in their neighborhood and all over the world.

"I remember gram used to play this record all the time when I was a kid," Jillian said, pointing to Aretha Franklin's album "Young, Gifted, and Black" hanging on the wall.

"Uh huh," he murmured, still holding her hand as they walked around the museum. Reluctantly leaving, they had a reservation for dinner at another expensive restaurant. Stepping inside, everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at them. From the look on their faces, they were not wanted.

"Sesshomaru, I know this great place not far from here. This place is not for us," Jillian whispered in his ear, pulling him back outside. It was something she was used to over the years going to different areas of the city, you either ignored it or left.

"I see," he said, following her outside. Glaring at all of the patrons and workers starring at them, they walked away.

"Come on. You said you always wanted to try soul food," she said, taking his hand, once again walking him back to the car. Driving back toward the Brewster area, Jillian pointed out the directions leading him to a quaint diner.

"Sessh, can I ask you a question?" she asked, keeping her eyes on her lap. Right now her jeans were becoming very interesting.

"What?" Never before had anyone given him a nickname. He liked that she was the one to give it to him, though.

"What... what if-if I asked you if you wanted to take this further?" she asked, biting her lip nervously. What if he rejected her or just wanted to be friends? What if he didn't want to be with her because she was black?

"You mean like boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked, immediately stopping the car, making Jillian even more nervous. His eyes were focused on the road ahead. Ignoring the cars honking and driving around him, he waited for a reply.

"Yep... I'm sorry I rushed things. Forget that I said that," She turned her head as far away from Sesshomaru as she could, but a strong hand grabbed her chin. Leaning closer to the frightened woman, Jillian backed further until her head hit the glass window. Gently kissing her lips was Sesshomaru's answer. Nibbling on her glossy lips, she responded, and the kiss became deeper. His lips were soft but firm at the same time. Pulling him closer, she ran her fingers through his silky tresses. Jillian longed to touch his hair. It was softer than she imagined. Sesshomaru's hands cupped her cheeks. He slowly pulled away and smirked at the shocked woman.

"I guess that's a yes?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes," nodding his head.

* * *

"Yo, let's do somthin," Kareem said, rubbing his hand up and down his girlfriend's thigh. Both were laying quietly on the bed, watching T.V.

"Can we wait until after we finish watching the show-." Slapping her across the face, he roughly grabbed Marisol by her long, cherry red hair and tossed her on the floor.

"Bitch, when I tell you something, you fucking do it!"

"I'm sorry, baby, please..." she whimpered. The right side of her cheek was turning red. By tomorrow, there would be a bruise. How was she going to explain this to Jillian? She was far from stupid, so lying to her would be futile.

"Bitch, don't say shit to me! Now, go and make me something to eat."

Slowly rising to her feet, Marisol made her way to the kitchen and hastily made his favorite meal.

_'He doesn't mean it_,_'_ her mind was telling her as she stood over the stove. Her nerves were still shaking as she tried to cook. Kareem told her that he loved her and that he would always take care of her. Maybe she was the wrong one? He wanted sex and she should have gave it to him. If she wouldn't, then another girl would be more than happy to.

* * *

"So, what can I bring you two youngsters?" the plump waitress asked, walking over to Sesshomaru as they sat down at the counter, looking through the menu. Now it was his turn to be confused. _"What is 'chicken fried chicken' and 'chitterlings'?" _he thought to himself. (I don't know about the chicken, either.)

"Um, I'll have the lunch special," Jillian said, handing the waitress the menu. Sesshomaru looked at the menu quizzically. Finally, he placed his order.

"Oxtail soup."

"Okay, sweetie. Do you want that with lima beans and cornbread?"

"Yes, please." he replied, handing her the menu. This small diner was completely different from the fancy restaurant he was used to. The booths were made of cheap leather and most of the customers were average Joes coming for something good to eat.

"Oooh, you're so polite, and handsome too! Girl, you better keep him before I snatch him up!" the waitress teased. Blushing brightly, Jillian giggled at the statement and turned her head to look around for something to gain her attention.

"Wow, look at that."

"At what? Maybe I should ask that waitress for her number?" he said, turning to look at the same clock his girlfriend was looking at. Glaring coldly at Sesshomaru, Jillian smacked his arm. Pretending to be hurt, he rubbed his 'injured' appendage.

"Ouch."

"Come on, that didn't hurt. I barely hit you."

"Alright. Here you go, kids." the waitress said, handing them their orders. Quietly, they ate, enjoying each other's presence.

"So, you like it?" Jillian asked, putting down her chicken drumstick.

"Yes. Whats that?" he asked, pointing to the piece of cornbread on her plate.

"Cornbread? Here, try some." she said, cutting a piece with her fork and putting it into his mouth. Two patrons sitting in one of the booths cooed, pointing to Sesshomaru and Jillian.

"Not bad," He picked up his fork to take some of her collard greens.

"Hey, don't eat off my plate!" she playfully scolded, picking at his lima beans.

"You're supposed to let me do that, wench."

"What did you call me?"

"Wench."

"Wench?"

"This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself... wench."

Jillian burst out into laughter, making him laugh himself. The older couple smiled at their childishness, thinking back to a time when they were the same way. Paying for their meal, the couple walked toward the two young people eating out of each others plates.

"You two remind me of us when we were younger," the tall man dressed in his work clothes said, holding his wife closely by the waist. The graying woman was dressed in a colorful nurse uniform, smiling warmly at Sesshomaru and Jillian.

"Me and Julius were just like that," the woman said.

"Th- thank you," Jillian said, blushing at the statement.

"We just had to tell you that. Now, y'all hold on strong. In the end, it's all worth it," the man said, shaking his finger at them. From the look in his brown eyes, he was talking about them being from different races. Seeing how some people may not agree with it first hand, one has to be strong if they want to make their relationship work.

"I'll keep that in mind," Sesshomaru said, bowing his head politely at the couple. They left smiling at the two youngsters before going home, holding each other closely the whole time. He turned his head to the slurping sounds next to him, only to see his new girlfriend eating his soup.

"Since I ate the rest of your soup, I'll cover the bill," she said, pulling out her wallet.

"Save your money," he replied, paying the bill and leaving a nice tip for the waitress.

"Alright, Sessh. Do you mind if I call you that?"

"No, I kind of like it. Never had a nickname before."

"I never met someone who never had a nickname."

"What is yours?"

"Jilli. When I was little, they used to call me Munchy."

"Munchy?" he asked as they walked out of the diner.

"I used eat very slowly as a kid. It would take me an hour to eat a carrot."

"Hn," He opened the door behind Jillian as she sat down in the car. She always smiled at how much of a gentleman Sesshomaru was, always opening doors and pulling out chairs. No one had ever did that with her before. Not that Jillian really dated much, either.

* * *

"Now, this makes things interesting." Toga whispered to himself, looking at his business schedule. The girl his son was chasing around was the daughter of the small business owner he was discussing business with. Grey would be a good name to remember in the future... just in case something did not go in Toga's favor.

"Susan, call Mr. Grey and tell him that I want to reschedule the meeting to next week Thursday," he said over the intercom to his secretary. Something deep down told him that the relationship between Sesshomaru and this girl was more than a fling, and if it was, it needed to end at all costs. His son had a perfectly suitable wife waiting for him in Japan and a business to run. There was no room for Jillian.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Marisol sat huddled in a corner, crying her eyes out. Bruises covered her arms and abdomen, new and old. Three months ago, she and Kareem became a couple and the abuse started two months later. It hurt to lie to her best friend about dating him, let alone hide the abuse, but Jillian would try to interfere and it would only make things worse for everyone. Unlike her, Jillian had a big future for her. She was the only person her age who was going to college and had a real goal in her life.

"It's too hot to wear long sleeves." she mumbled to herself, looking at her battered body. The only way to cover up the bruises was with long clothes. None of the girls had been at 4 Da Soul in a week. Each person was doing something different. Jillian had Sesshomaru, Torie had her first job helping out at her father's office, and Marisol tried – but failed to keep her boyfriend happy.

The sounds of footsteps could be heard inside the apartment they shared. That was something else Jillian knew nothing about. Her mother Maria kicked her out of the house when Marisol started getting serious about Kareem. Her mother knew he was bad news, but her daughter must have been blinded by the fake affection and jewelry.

_'I love him. He'll change. He said he was getting help.' _That's what he told her and that's what she believed. After every beating came hugs, kisses, and empty apologies. The next day, if she was beaten bad enough, she would get something nice. It was too much thinking for her. Eventually she fell asleep in the corner.

-

-

-

Review. If you are being abused or know someone who is, please report it, because you never know.


	5. My First Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. This chapter will have a lemon. If you don't like it, don't read it.

-

-

-

"Now I want you two to be good while I'm gone."

"Yes, gram," both teens said in unison, walking the older woman to the cab. For one whole week, Ada Mae would be in Saint Louis at a big Christian convention with her church. The teens would be home alone.

"Remember, if you need anything, just call your father."

"Yes, gram," Jamal carried Ada's suitcase to the car, tossing it into the trunk. Both siblings kissed their grandmother goodbye and waved as the car drove off. At first glance, one would think the teens would do nothing wrong with their caretaker gone, but the mischievous glint in their eyes told something else.

"I won't tell if you won't," Jillian said, smirking at her younger brother. Since their grandmother was gone, they had the house to themselves. Jamal could bring his girlfriend Cynthia and she could bring Sesshomaru. As long as nothing was broken, everything was fine. They had been together for almost two months now and since she was going to New York in two weeks. She wanted him to be her first.

"That's why you're my favorite sister."

"I know."

* * *

"What's this?" Sesshomaru mumbled to himself as he opened his cell phone to look at the text message sent to him.

'cum 2 my house.' He rolled his eyes at the message from Jillian. Never before had she invited him over to her home, neither did he. Looking directly at his father, he left, mumbling about something he had to take care of for the company. At least the day was almost over, so there was little to discuss for the day. Toga knew well enough who his son was going to see, that American he was so fond of. He could not let this relationship last much longer.

"Jillian, why do you want me to come over?"

"'Cause."

"That is not a reason."

"Just come!" she whined. You could hear her stomp her small foot on the floor like a child.

"Alright. I just left the office, so expect me in half an hour."

"Okay." Jillian nervously paced around her bedroom. Everything was set for tonight. Scented candles were on the windowsill and she was dressed in a silk robe. She put on soft R&B music, ready for her silver samurai. Not that she ever called him that in person; it was something she kept to herself.

Since they were little girls, Marisol and Jillian promised that whenever they lost their virginity they would call each other before and after it happened. So it was her turn to keep up her end of the promise. Her best friend was beginning to think she was going to end up an old maid.

"Yo, I'm doin' it."

"Doin' what?"

"'It.'"

"So, you're gonna give it to him?"

"Yeah. He's on his way-." She was cut off by the doorbell. "That's him now. I gotta go, bye." she clicked off her phone. Walking out of her room, she could hear her brother answer the door. After he let Sesshomaru inside, Jillian rushed back to her bedroom to make herself look sexy.

"Jillian, your brother let me-." All he could do was stare at the vision before him. Curly brown hair framed her delicate face while a short, silk white robe barely covered her body.

"Wow."

"Sessh, I know we've been dating for two months, but I want you to be my first." she softly said, walking toward him. All he could do was nod; it was too much to take in. It was almost like his groin, heart, and brain were working at the same time. He had a very sexy woman ready to give herself to him and he was glad that she wanted him to be her first. However, his more rational side knew their relationship couldn't last forever, so they had to make the best out of it.

Taking his larger hand in hers, Jillian led him to the large twin sized bed, sitting them both down. Their lips met slowly. A few quick pecks at first, then they eventually became more intense. Dominating the kiss, Sesshomaru slid his smooth hand up her thigh only to stop closely to her groin.

"Are you sure? Once we do this, we can't go back." he said, looking directly into her soulful brown eyes. Slowly she nodded her head and kissed him again. Her dainty hand cupping his manhood. Taking the hint, he continued his exploration of Jillian's body.

_'Whoever said Asian men weren't packing never met Sessh_.' she continued, teasing his hardening member. Straddling his hips she ran her fingers through his long silky silver hair, it felt almost unnatural against her fingers as the man she straddled ran his hands up and down her back.

"Always with the suit," she said against his thin lips, sliding the jacket off his shoulders. Sliding one of her hands under Sesshomaru's dress shirt, Jillian could feel his chiseled chest. "Damn, you're so strong!" Her hands kept exploring his chest, leaving heated skin behind.

"Oh, kami..." Sesshomaru sucked in a breath as he slid the robe off Jillian's shoulders. Revealed were two perky, full breasts, a narrow waist, and a barely visible line of soft black hair led to a dark patch covering her womanhood.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered, looking straight into his girlfriend's deep brown eyes as she pulled him down on the bed. He could tell that she was nervous. Her hands were shaking. Jillian reached for the condom on the dresser and passed it to her boyfriend. Tossing away his clothes, both were laying on the tiny bed naked, looking at each other with nervous and excited faces. Jillian may have been a virgin, but Sesshomaru surely wasn't. At the moment, his prowess as a lover meant nothing to the little siren under him. Truthfully, he was scared. What if he hurt her or if he didn't satisfy her? For the rest of her life, Jillian would look at her first time as a whole big mess.

"What you said earlier... do you think I'm pretty?" Those beautiful eyes of hers were afraid to look him in the face, so they were focused on Sesshomaru's chest and member. He had the body of an adonis and the selfish side of her was glad that he had hidden it under a suit everyday. Now she was the only one to see it.

"No. I think you're gorgeous," He kissed those full lips once again. Sliding on the condom, he couldn't help but chuckle when he saw that it was gold. He kissed his way down Jillian's smooth neck Sesshomaru licked his way back up to her ear to tease her earlobe. Going back down again, kissing his way down to the brown peaks of her breast, he took one in his mouth. Suckling like a babe thirsty for milk, his tongue lapped and rolled around her hard nipple, while his hand played with the other. Soft moans filled the room as Sesshomaru's roaming hands and mouth ravaged her body.

Everything was almost surreal. Jillian never expected her first time to be like this. From what she had heard, it was short and painful, and usually the male would come, leaving the female unsatisfied. Right now she was in utter bliss. Her skin was on fire and she loved how good Sesshomaru's body felt against hers. His hard chest pressed on top of her soft breast, their breaths mingling together inside the dimly lit room.

"Hold on to me," Sesshomaru commanded, placing himself at her entrance. Dumbly nodding her head, she held on to her boyfriend's broad, pale shoulders tightly. Quickly entering inside her, the woman under him yelped, digging her nails deeper into his skin. Cool tears ran down her cheeks. It felt like someone was tearing her apart, but the pain was kissed away. For the first time she noticed there was music playing the background. The current song was about someone losing their virginity, how ironic.

"Let me know when you're ready."

"Go," Moving slowly inside Jillian, Sesshomaru kept his movements that way to help her adjust to his size.

"Try to move with me."

"Like this?" she asked, moving her hips, pulling him deeper inside.

"Just like that," he groaned, going deeper. After a few strokes, the pain subsided and pleasure was all she could feel, but she wanted more of it.

"More!" she exclaimed, buckling her hips.

They became lost in each other. The way Jillian felt was almost perfect. Hell, it _was_ perfect. It was as if her body was molded to fit his. There was no space between them. The tiny bed holding them both squeaked and bumped against the wall.

"I-I'm com-!" Jillian yelled, only to be cut off by Sesshomaru silencing her scream with a rough kiss, hitting her spot over and over again. She screamed out his name as she reached her peak. Not long after, he was finished as well.

Rolling his girlfriend over, Sesshomaru laid her head against his shoulder, Their breathing was labored and their hearts were beating quickly. Pulling the colorful striped sheet over their bodies, they stayed quiet, listening to the music play.

"You went all out."

"I wanted it to be special," Deciding not to respond, Sesshomaru kissed her head, rubbing her back as she snuggled closer to his chest. It felt good to have Jillian so close. How was he going to go back to Japan and marry Kagura? He could never be intimate with her like that. There was no feeling even close to what he felt for the woman in his arms.

"Did I tell you how great you were?" the woman said, rubbing her small hand on his right arm. It was a first in both of their young lives that they had ever felt this at peace.

"I'm glad you did. No more talking, you have to go to sleep."

"Fine." Yawning loudly, Jillian dozed off with a smile on her pretty face. "My silver samurai," she mumbled, falling asleep.

"Silver samurai, huh?" he said, drifting off as well.

* * *

"So how was it? I heard they were small!" Marisol asked excitedly, holding her best friend's hand to keep her from moving away from the bed. Not that Jillian was going to go far, it was her bedroom.

"He's far from small. He was like eight inches."

"But was he good? It's not about how big the ship is, but the motion in the ocean."

"He was amazing. He was so gentle. He even kissed my tears away," Jillian cooed, with a wide smile on her face.

"Aww, who knew that tall block of ice could be so sweet?"

"Hey! He's not a block of ice, he's my silver samurai," she corrected, giving her friend a fake pout.

"Shit, it was about time someone took that virgin ass!"

"Quiet, hot ass," She paused to look at Marisol's attire. She must have been hot. It was eighty-six degrees outside and she was wearing a long sleeved shirt and sweat pants. The air conditioner was on low. Something was not right and Jillian knew it. Usually during the summer, Marisol would walk around in miniskirts and tank tops.

"So, are you going to see him again?"

"Yeah. I'm spending a few days at his place before gram gets home." Jillian then looked at Marisol's attire. "Um, aren't you hot?"

"No-no I'm not, just wanted to try something different."

"Mommy, if there's something you want to tell me, you know you can. We've known each other since we were five."

"I know, every thing's all right," Marisol lied, giving Jillian a fake smile. It hurt to do it, but there was no other choice.

* * *

"So, this is your place, huh?" Jillian asked, looking around the tiny loft where her boyfriend lived. It was neatly kept, but dull. No real color whatsoever. Everything was either white or gray.

"I know it's small, but I like it."

"I can see why. Look at this view," she said, walking toward the large window behind the bed. You could see the park across the street and the entire city. Jillian was curious about how it looked at night.

"I'm enjoying the view right here," Sesshomaru said, wrapping an arm around the short woman's waist. Resting his chin on her shoulder, they watched the children playing in the park.

"You know, tomorrow, we should have a picnic, too... you know."

"Say goodbye."

"Don't say it's goodbye, more like 'see you later'. Come on, we're bound to cross paths again, the world is only so big."

"Actually, the earth is quite big."

"You know what I mean," she playfully slapped one of the strong arms holding her body close.

"Aren't you supposed to be making me dinner?" he asked, changing the subject. Leading Jillian toward the kitchen, Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck, letting her go to make him the meal she promised.

"Yes. I read this Japanese cookbook and decided to use a little bit of both. Kinda like east meets west."

"What are you making me?" he asked, leaning on one of the counter tops. He watched the short woman cutting meat.

"Wait 'till I'm finished. Now go and watch T.V. or something."

"Fine, I'm going to read a book," he walked away from the small space that was considered a kitchen. Sitting down on the large bed, Sesshomaru pulled out a small worn book from the dresser. _Tale of Genji_, by Murasaki-sama, the first novel ever written. (Talk about girl power!) The old book belonged to Aiko, one of the few things left behind by his deceased mother.

Softly singing a song, Jillian worked quickly. Most of it was fried anyway, so it didn't take long to cook. Doing simple things like this for Sesshomaru didn't seem so bad. Actually, she kinda liked it. It was almost like they were playing house, him coming home from a long day of work and her with a hot meal ready for him. They had to go their separate ways, but at least on good terms.

"Dinner's ready!" she walked toward the small table near the counter setting two full plates of food down. Closing the book Sesshomaru rushed to the table. Like any hungry man would, he was surprised to see tempura on his plate. Taking the time to learn how to make his favorite dish, leaving Jillian was becoming more and more difficult.

"You made tempura," he smiled at the now blushing woman sitting across from him. Sesshomaru ate his plate of fried pork chops and tempura with creamed corn and apple sauce on the side. To tell the truth, it was the best he had ever had. He didn't know if was from the fact she made it or that it was good. Taking another bite, he determined it was the latter.

"You said it was your favorite."

"It's the best I ever had," he said, pointing to his favorite food. Smiling brightly at the compliment, they ate, talking about meaningless things.

* * *

"Toga, Inuyasha got into trouble at kendo school again!" Izayoi yelled over the phone.

"What did he do now?"

"Another fight with that Kouga boy! Toga, sometimes I swear-."

"How about you and the boy come to America and spend the remainder of my time here with me? I'll get you tickets for a flight tomorrow."

"That sounds nice. How is Sesshomaru doing?"

"Just fine... he's taken up a new hobby."

"Oh, that's good. Oh, before I forget, the building in New York Sesshomaru has finished being renovated." Izayoi didn't hear the disdain in her husband's voice, talking about her step-son's hobby.

"That's good."

* * *

"You really liked it?!"

"Yes. It was the best tempura I have ever had."

"How about the pork chops?"

"That too. Now, why are we still on the subject of food? Lets have some fun," Sesshomaru asked, wrapping a strong arm around Jillian's waist, holding her close. Bringing his free hand to tug on one of the wild curls on her head, he pulled her into a kiss. How he loved those full lips against his, they were always so soft. In one swift move, Jillian was tossed on the bed and one very handsome silver haired young man falling right on top of her. Keeping his weight on his elbows he pulled her back into a kiss.

"Sessh, I don't know how I'm going to leave you behind," Jillian whispered, stroking Sesshomaru's pale cheek.

"I know what you mean."

"Promise me, no matter what, even if we go our separate ways or get married to other people, you'll never forget me."

"Don't say silly things. I won't forget you. If your to make promises, then let them be logical."

"Alright. If you're in New York you have to visit me, no matter what."

"And if you're in Japan you have to go with me anywhere, no matter what." he said, giving the woman under him a chaste kiss. "Enough talking. I want you out of that dress," he said, tugging on the hem of her knee length dress.

"And I know that shirt must be chafing you," she said, unbuttoning his white dress shirt.

"We'll just have to get out of them," Sesshomaru declared, doing away with his jeans. Jillian already tossed her dress over the bed.

-

-

Next chap you guys might hate me for but don't worry cause I loved happy endings, but a little angst is good too. Oh before I forget, thank you my reviewers I love you guys so much!!!


	6. Breaking Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Lauryn Hill's Sweetest Thing.

I've decided to have the story begin in 2002 instead of 2004, so I would have time for everything I want in the story to happen.

-

-

-

Sleeping peacefully, Sesshomaru had his toned arm wrapped protectively around Jillian's small waist. both were spooned together. This was becoming too hard. Letting go was something neither parties wanted to do.

"Sing me a song," he murmured in Jillian's ear. He knew she was awake. He could see her smirking with her eyes still closed. Jillian finally opened her dark eyes and craned her neck to look at her boyfriend. Specks of sand were stuck in the corners of Sesshomaru's eyes and his long silver hair looked like a bird's nest. She, on the other hand, made sure she always wore a scarf to bed.

"What do you want me to sing?" she asked, rolling out of his warm embrace on to her bare chest. Smiling up at him, she wiped the sand out of his golden eyes, causing him to make the cutest annoyed faces as her fingers ran over his eyes.

"I don't know, just anything," he said, grabbing her smaller hand to keep her poking him in the eye.

"Okay."

"_The sweetest thing I've ever known..._

_Was like a kiss on the collarbone." _

As if on cue, Sesshomaru kissed the barley visible bone under her neck, making her giggle.

_"Warm caress of happiness, _

_The way you walk, your style of dress."_

He broke out of the trance the little siren had him under. The gate of his loft clanked loudly as someone slammed it open. Rising quickly, letting go of her hand, Sesshomaru was ready to yell at that sleazy security guard Earl for even thinking to enter his home. But to his surprise, it was his own father walking toward the bed. Dressed in his usual business attire, the sound of his footsteps were the only sound in the apartment.

"Hello, son," Toga's voice rang. Both occupants covered their bodies from the older man's cold stare. The father and son looked exactly alike: silver hair, pale skin, and cold, gold eyes. They were not the warm eyes Jillian was used to seeing, which made her even more nervous.

"Father, why are you here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood with your stepmother and brother. So, is this your new plaything?" He pointed his nose up at the nervous woman on the bed.

"She is not a plaything, and that brat is not my brother," Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh, I would figure so, since you're about to be married." Turning to Jillian, he continued. "Yes, you heard correct, my son's just sowing his oats until he goes to his fiancée." Tears rolled down her face. Looking over to Sesshomaru for comfort, he just put his head down in shame.

"It's true, isn't it?" she whispered. Slowly nodding his head, Jillian grabbed the sheets to cover her naked body and ran into the bathroom to get dressed. Roughly grabbing her bag from the floor, she stomped her way back to the bed just to give Sesshomaru a hard slap across the face. How could he do this to her, better yet his fiancée for that matter? At least leaving him would not hurt so much now, that's was the lie she told herself.

"I hate you!" she ferociously shouted, walking out of his apartment and his life. He couldn't even move to try to stop her.

"Who was that?" Izayoi asked, pointing at the retreating figure of Jillian as she walked inside. The slim woman wore a sleek designer dress. Her long black hair touched her knees. Confused brown eyes looked at Toga and her boxer-brief clad stepson. She was waiting for one of them to tell her what happened.

"That was Sesshomaru's hobby," Toga said.

"Hobby?" she asked confused.

"Father, she is not a hobby. I li-."

"You're going back to Japan this instant. I suggest you stay with your fiancée Kagura to get your mind straight."

"No!" He rushed up to his father, grabbed the man by the collar, and pushed him up against the wall.

"Do as I say!" he shouted back, reversing their positions. For a man in his forties, Toga was just as strong as he was at twenty.

"I don't love Kagura!"

"So you love that black girl? Please. She only wants you for your money and so your children can have that 'good hair' they always talk about. "

"She's not like that!"

"Fine. Whatever, son. I expect you on the next plane back to Japan tomorrow. Understood?"

Like Sesshomaru had much of a choice. Jillian would never forgive him for not telling her about him being engaged. She was leaving for New York next week. They were going to part ways soon, anyway. Maybe this was for the best.

"Understood, father."

"Good, pack your things. Your mother and I are going out for a tour around town. I swear, Sesshomaru, you always had your head in the clouds. First it was that music thing, now 'this'!"

"She is not a 'this', a hobby, or some kind of gold digger!" he said, pushing away Toga. Sesshomaru stormed off into the bathroom. He knew they would leave soon. His father won the battle. He always did. Right now, being as far away from his father as possible didn't sound like a bad idea. Looking at the red hand print across his face in the mirror, he knew it was over. Hearing the sound of the giant gate close, he finally left the bathroom only to trash the large room. He cursed in both his native language and in English. In just fifteen minutes, the loft looked like a train wreck. Jillian hated him and now he was stuck with Kagura chasing him around in Japan.

* * *

"Marisol, open the door!"

"Who the fuck is it!?"

"Please, Marisol! Open the door!" Hot tears ran down Jillian's face as she waited for her best friend to open the door and let her inside.

"Oh, my God! What happened?" Marisol asked, covering her mouth with her hand. Never before had she seen Jillian cry so badly. Her body was shaking as the tears kept rolling down her cheeks. Her clothes were disheveled... She looked like hell.

"He-he... he's engaged!" she screamed. It was hard for her to breathe. Jillian was exhausted. She had walked all the way from the other side of town back to Brewster, crying while everyone just stared at her.

"Oh, sweetie." She consoled Jillian, holding the shaking woman close. Marisol escorted her inside the house. It was good that no one was home at the time; the Gomez family were a very nosy group of people.

"Here, sit." she pointed to the laminated couch.

"How could he do this to me? I-I thought we had something."

"Tell me everything that happened." Going through the story, both young women cried in each other's arms.

* * *

"Back home... if that's what you call it." he said, walking through the massive hallway. The only thing you could hear was your footsteps. You even couldn't hear the servants. Walking straight to his room, Sesshomaru tossed his suitcase aside. Turning on the light to his room, he truly felt alone. Jillian hated him and was in another continent. Here he was, in Japan. At least his family could not pester him for a week, but that meant Kagura was going to bother him every day.

Looking at the big empty bed, there was no Jillian. After just a few days without her in his arms, he began to feel lonely. The way her skin felt against his, the way her nose twitched when his hair brushed against her face. Never again he would have his little siren.

"Shit..." he whispered, falling on the bed and into a restless sleep.

* * *

"You be careful now."

"I will, gram," Jillian replied, hugging the stout woman.

"Yo, tell me if there's any cute girls in your school," Jamal gave his older sister a playful noogie, then hugged her.

"I will."

"Don't worry. In a couple years, I'll be right in New York City with you!" Victoria said, giving Jillian a loud kiss on the cheek. The closest people in her family were here to see her off in the used Toyota Camry Zackariah bought as a late graduation gift. Everyone was there except Sesshomaru and her mother. Maybe it was for the best.

"Still want to be a model, huh?" Victoria would have no problem becoming a model. As a 5'9 fair skinned, green-eyed girl, Jillian doubted that any modeling agency would reject her.

"Of course."

"Keep your eyes open and whenever you get tired, just check into a hotel." their father warned. Sliding inside her car, Jillian drove off into the sunset, more like sunrise. Driving to New York would take more than a few hours and she was more than happy to start this new adventure without Sesshomaru in her life.

* * *

"Sesshomaru! Your father told me you were home so I stopped by to see how you were doing!" Kagura's all too happy, seductive voice was almost unbearable in the quiet den where Sesshomaru was reading his book.

"I thought the door was locked?" he asked, turning the page of his book.

"The maid let me in."

"Why are you here?"

"I told you, I wanted to see you."

"I'm not in the mood to talk."

"How about we go out for drinks, then?" Getting drunk sounded like a good idea at the moment. He needed to drink away the thoughts of Jillian and his possessing father.

"Let me get my jacket."

* * *

"So, this is NYC?." She was driving across the Brooklyn Bridge, heading to her new apartment, which was only a block away from Long Island University and across the street from Brooklyn Hospital. The sight of Manhattan Island was breathtaking. Too bad she was driving and couldn't stop to stare. She was going to live in this city, so she had plenty of time to see the many sights. Finally, reaching the end of the bridge, Jillian followed the map, and in no time, she pulled up in front of the brownstone. It was a surprise that she was able to rent out a studio apartment in this area of Brooklyn at a decent price.

"Now how am I going to get all of this stuff inside?" Jillian mumbled to herself, looking at all of the stuff in her backseat and what she knew was in the trunk

"One thing at a time," she mumbled to herself. She pulled her suitcase out of the trunk and dragged it up the stairs. That thing was heavy. She thought she would never get the suitcase, let alone everything else until the weight of the case seemed a lot lighter.

"Looks like you need some help." a masculine voice said from behind her suitcase.

"Oh, thank you!" Maybe God was looking down her, sending this handsome man to help her move her things and maybe her heart?

"No problem. I'm always ready to help a pretty girl like you," said the slim, young man with a dark caramel complexion and one of the sexiest smiles she'd ever seen. His dark, wavy hair was cut close. He had a sharp lineup with long, thin sideburns. For the next hour, they had everything in her white car inside her first floor apartment.

"So, do I get to know your name for helping move your stuff?" he asked, smiling. She had just noticed that he had a southern accent, it was kinda sexy. (Like Nelly and Andre 3000! I love country boys!)

"Jillian. Yours?"

"Ahmed. You don't sound like a Brooklyn girl."

"How do they sound?"

"Kinda like they have an attitude all the time." (Which is kinda true, but I don't talk that way. My voice is a weird cross between southern and Brooklyn, at least that's what people tell me. One of my friends said I talk like an Italian-American.)

"You right. I'm from Detroit."

"Okay, Detroit girl. Well, it's late, I should be heading home. I live in the building across the street." he said, pointing to another beautiful brownstone.

"'Kay, hope to see you soon." Giving her another smile, he made his way across the street. "Living on my own won't seem so bad at all." Jillian whispered to herself, closing the front door.

One week passed since she and Sesshomaru broke up. The whole situation seemed like it was written by someone. (ahem) How many can say that their man's parents walked in on them sleeping together – naked, and found out the man they was with was engaged to someone else? Deep down, she missed him more than anything. His smiles, the way he looked at her when she said something silly, even the way he snored when he was exhausted from work. What she missed most were his kisses. Make out sessions between them would last close to a hour. Damn, who knew a man so aloof could be so passionate? Even more than that, Jillian missed just having him around. Knowing he was nearby and safe, just having Sesshomaru at her side.

Falling on her old full sized bed, Jillian went to sleep, dreaming of a tall, silver haired Japanese man with piercing eyes.

* * *

Kagura was in heaven. The man of her dreams had his hands touching all over her body. His lips and tongue was running over her neck. Five shots of Bourbon and a bottle of sake got to Sesshomaru. Kagura only had a quarter of what he drank. The whole night out, he rambled about how much he hated his father and the fact they were forced to be married.

_Flashback_

_"I want someone else, but I'm stuck with you. Kami, I hate my life," Sesshomaru said, taking another shot at the bar._

_"You met someone?" She guessed that the woman he loved was some big breasted blonde bimbo. _

_"In America. She was beautiful. I might never see her again. Father had to come and ruin things again, now she hates me."_

"_So, what was she like?"_

"_She was perfect, smart, and funny. She had the most beautiful eyes I ever seen... she had the softest ass I ever felt." _

_End Flashback_

"I want you," Sesshomaru whispered seductively in her ear, tearing away her clothes. He was angry, drunk, and horny. Right now, he needed someone, but she was half a world away, so there was a substitute right in front of him. Kissing all over her face and neck, Kagura was tossed on the bed. She wanted him just as bad. But there was one major difference between them: she wanted him and he wanted someone else. It was wrong, but it felt so good. To have the man she wanted since childhood this close to her was a dream come true.

"Take me, Sesshomaru," They had sex that night in her condo. It was the best sex of her life. Too bad the man she was in love with was thinking of someone else.

"I need you," he whispered in Kagura's ear afterwards. Tears sprang from her eyes as she looked into his drunken gold eyes. Whoever this woman was, she had a permanent place in his heart, something she had tried to gain forever. This American woman, however, won it in just a couple months. Falling into a peaceful sleep, Sesshomaru had his arm draped around her waist.

Grudgingly waking up, Sesshomaru was still drunk and his eyes had not focused on the figure next to him. For a split moment of hope, he could've swore that he saw curly dark hair.

"Jillian?" he mumbled, looking at the blurry figure as it got clearer. The woman in front of him was defiantly not Jillian. He had slept with her, so why was Kagura here? "Why are you here?"

"I live here, Sesshomaru," the dark haired woman said, looking at him with confused magenta eyes. She was a beautiful woman, but he didn't want her the way she did him. Wavy black hair spilled down her pale shoulders, stopping at the small of her back.

"I-I have to go... this should have never happened," he said, leaving the bed to grab his scattered clothes. Watching him sadly, she knew he was right. Taking advantage of him at his weakest point was wrong. Now both of them were hurt. He thought Kagura was Jillian the whole time they slept together, even calling out the siren's name.

"Sesshomaru?" she called, covering her naked body with the bed sheets.

"Look, Kagura, I told you this-."

"I want to call our engagement off."

"What?"

"You love someone else. I don't want to spend my life trying to compete with someone who seems to have your heart."

"What would your father say?"

"I really don't care, I don't want to be married to someone where there's no chance of someone loving me."

"Arigato." Buttoning up his shirt, Sesshomaru walked back to the bed. Giving her one last passionate kiss, he mumbled another thank you and walked away.

"I'm sorry that this happened," she said. "Do you plan to get back into music?" she changed the subject.

"You still remember that?" not bothering to look at her over his shoulder.

"Yes, I do."

"I might," he said, leaving her apartment, catching a cab back home.

-

-

Well that solves the Kagura problem. Now how in the hell am I going to get Jillian and Sessh back together? What's up with this new guy Ahmed, how will he play out in this story?

Review, they make me happy.


	7. Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I'd be swimming in a bathtub full of money. Nor do I own Raphael Saadiq's "Detroit Girl" or the Bee Gees's "Emotions".

-

-

-

"Detroit girl."

"Ahmed, we've been knowing each other for how many months now?" Jillian asked, turning around to look at her friend. She hated it when he didn't call her by her name. Since the night he helped to move her luggage, they became good friends. He was nice enough to show her to the many of the sights of New York City. He even got her a job performing at a small nightclub, making a little singing group with him and another girl.

"About five months. So, what do you want for Christmas, pretty lady?"

"Something different," she said, taking the old guitar in the corner of his apartment.

"I'll write you a song_. Now_ D_etroit girl, I'm lovin your taste and that chain around your waist..." _he sang in his soulful yet nasally voice. It fit with his look.

"Thanks. I bought it yesterday," she said, smiling from the corner where she mindlessly strummed his guitar.

_"Detroit girl, _

_You told me your name and I'd never been the same, no I haven't. _

_I love the way you carry yourself. _

_You're kinda ghetto, but yet sexy."_

"Ahmed..." Jillian knew what he was getting at. He wanted to date her, but she just wanted to be friends with him. Not that he wasn't attractive – on the contrary, he was cute. However, something, more like _someone _in the back of her mind always held her back from wanting to date again.

"Come on, why not?" he asked sitting next to her, holding another guitar.

"I only see you as a friend."

"Always a friend... Let's start your lesson," he mumbled, showing her how to play.

* * *

"I don't know how you got Kagura to cancel your engagement, but I'll find out," Toga growled, watching his son smirk at him. After months of trying to get Kagura to reconsider, he finally gave up trying and now his son was back to music producing. He was always doing what he wanted, just like Aiko. Toga saw a lot of his first wife in their son.

"Father, why don't you quit trying to run my life?"

"I see you're back with that music thing," he said, ignoring Sesshomaru's comment.

"Yes, father."

"I've tried and tried to mold you into the perfect businessman-" he began ranting.

"More like you. You want me to be the next you. First you force me and the brat to take over the business when you retire, then you push Jillian away."

"Still hooked on that American?" Toga quizzed, raising a curious eyebrow.

"What you did was wrong," the younger Taishou shot back.

"You _were_ engaged."

"But she was not a _hobby_."

"Enough talk. I'm opening an new office in New York and you're coming with me. Maybe this time you won't go chasing girls around," Toga said coldly, ending the conversation. He didn't bother to tell his father that Jillian was going to college in New York. Maybe if the Kami was on his side, he would see her again.

* * *

"I can't believe I would say this, but I actually miss school," Jillian mumbled to herself, looking out the window of her studio apartment. Kids were running back and forth, playing in the snow. She really missed home right now. School was the only place besides work and Ahmed's house where she actually had fun. She grabbed her cell phone from the windowsill and called her best friend, hoping the cheerful girl would make her feel better.

"Hello, can I speak to Marisol please?"

"No, she busy right now!" a gruff male voice shouted over the phone, hanging up. Jillian knew that voice. Kareem answered the cell phone, but why was he answering Marisol's phone?

Back in Detroit...

"Baby, who was that?" Marisol asked, walking inside the bedroom she now shared with her boyfriend. After a while, her parents got tired of her dating Kareem; they knew he was bad news and they kicked her out.

"Your friend Jillian," he coldly answered, putting_ her_ cell phone in his pocket.

"Why didn't you hand me the phone?" she nervously asked. If he got mad, she would get hurt.

"You don't need to be _conversating_ with that uppity bitch."

"But she's my best friend."

"I'm your only friend. I'm your only family. I'm the one who takes care of you," he said, approaching her and pushing her against the wall. "Do you hear me?"

"Yes." she whispered, lowering her head in shame.

Back in New York...

"What?" she asked, looking at her phone. Dialing another number, she waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" Victoria asked on the other end of the phone.

"I just called Marisol and her boyfriend picked up. You know what's going on?"

"He's keeping her away from everyone. He won't allow her to talk to anyone, not even me."

"What!?" She always knew Kareem was trouble, but keeping Marisol from speaking to her best friends was too much.

"Jilli, I think he's beating her."

"Just pray for her, that's all I can say. Don't go out there, especially by yourself," Jillian sounded like her grandmother now. But what else was there to do? Marisol was in a destructive relationship with a dangerous person. Victoria could get hurt if she was caught out there at the wrong time.

"You kinda sound like gram," the teen teased, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Just be careful. I'm not around to protect you."

"I'll be careful. Look, I gotta go. So, will you be able to come home for Christmas?"

"No, gotta work on that day, gotta pay rent." Jillian said sadly.

"Why don't you ask daddy to help you out?"

"I want to take care of myself. Come on, it's only one Christmas. Be glad I made it for Thanksgiving." Truthfully, she wanted to spend the holiday away from her family, even though she missed home. It would be just like all the years before. Rhonda, high as always, would walk in and ruin the day. She would constantly beg for money. When she didn't get it, she would make an ass of herself. Then, she would go ranting about how that 'white devil' Lucy stole her husband. Actually, Rhonda was the one to drive Zachariah to infidelity, always complaining about how he should quit with trying to open up an electronics store. Not long after Jillian was born, he met Lucy and she gave him the support that his wife should have. Rhonda hated Lucy more for the fact that she was white than because she slept with her husband.

"Mom is going to be sad about that."

"Just make sure she doesn't cook anything."

"I will." Laughing at the sad truth of the statement, both sisters hung up the phone at the same time and went about their business. Jillian went back to watching the kids play. It made her think back to the day she cooked for _him_, the day she woke up and his father was right in front of them. The rest was history.

That's what was holding her back from moving on, memories of Sesshomaru. At least that's what she told herself. He would always hold a place in her heart for him, no one could ever replace him, and it hurt. Ahmed could never fill that void she had for Sesshomaru, no matter how bad either of them wanted to.

"Can't believe I miss him," Jillian whispered to herself. The buzz of her alarm let her know it was time to got to work.

* * *

"Tell me why am I here again?" Sesshomaru asked with disdain after leaving another pointless meeting with another investment wanting to be apart of the company.

"Well, since you weaseled your way out of your engagement and I don't want you anywhere near Detroit, you'll be spending the next year here."

_'Father, this may be one of the best things you did for me_.' "Fine."

"Maybe you'll meet a suitable girl to marry and eventually give yourself a suitable heir."

"Whatever," he replied, rolling his eyes at his father.

Leaving the board room, Toga went about his business, leaving Sesshomaru, until one of the associates working for the new, New York branch of Takahashi Corp. The company was like a strange godsend. With all of the jobs lost with the World Trade Center, the company gave many people new employment.

"So, Mr. Taishou, I hear this is your first time in the city?" Charles Moore asked, who was putting away his papers. He was looking at his boss from across the long table. The young black man was one of the few younger men holding a high position in the branch, which meant he was a hard worker. Toga was very picky about who worked closely under him.

"Yes."

"How about I show you around? I was about to meet a few friends of mine at this place we hang out at."

"Why not. Are you leaving now?"

"Yeah, the place has a nice vibe, you'll like it."

"Thank you, Charles, I need to get away."

* * *

"Jilli! It's so good to have you here!" Sara said, ecstatically hugging Jillian as she walked inside the lounge. She was one of the members of the live band that played five days a week at Sally's in Manhattan. Sara played the saxophone, Brian played piano, Adenle played the cello, and Berry was on the bass.

"I work here?" she said slowly, giving a confused look to the Japanese woman as if she had a bug on her head.

"But it's the_ Audience Night_ and they all love your voice. Plus were opening early and closing late with the holiday coming up," The usually calm woman seemed nervous about the extra guests for some reason. There was just going to be more people.

"Don't get your pretty head in a bunch, it's just like every audience night." Jillian hated seeing Sara look so nervous. The pretty woman had her dark brows furrowed, and her long, flowing black hair was pinned in a messy bun.

"All they're going to have us play is Christmas carols and I don't know all of them!" she whined, pouting her thin pink lips.

"So, just print out some music sheets and follow the notes, what you should worry is when a guest asks us to sing a crazy song."

"You're right. Remember the guy who asked you to play 'Baby Got Back'? That was pretty funny."

"Good. Now let me get out of this coat and get ready. Is Ahmed here yet?"

"Nope, should be on his way. When are you two going to get together?"

"Please, he's like a brother to me," Finally taking off her jacket, Jillian walked to the back of the lounge to put away her things, not bothering to listen to anymore of what Sara had to say. Taking off her skull cap, she unwrapped her now relaxed hair, combing it as it fell down her shoulders. She had recently dyed it black, so she wondered what Sesshomaru would think if he saw her new look.

* * *

"Mr. Taishou, you have to see the girls in the band, especially the sax player!" Charles rambled on, walking out of the building and into the eternally busy streets of New York. His car was parked in a parking lot around the corner.

"Call me Sesshomaru."

"Then you can call me Charlie. Oh, those are my friends there." They walked up to two men in suits who were talking on the corner. One was black, the other, white. Both seemed to be talking about sports.

"Yo, guys, this is my boss, Sesshomaru Taishou. Sesshomaru, this is Ricky and Glenn." They exchanged handshakes and went into their separate cars. Sesshomaru rode with Charlie since his BMW was in the shop. He didn't want to buy another, so that meant a week of driving to and from work with his father.

Pulling up in front of the small place, the four men grabbed the attention of almost every woman walking by. All were well groomed, good looking and obviously well off. The four took a seat in the middle of the room and began to chat and order drinks. Charlie was a little surprised that his boss was a nice person. He expected him to have a stick up his ass like Toga.

Cheap Christmas lights had covered the top of the walls. There was also a brightly lit Holiday tree on the right-hand corner of the stage. These were the only lights in the lounge.

"You gotta hear this trio singing with the band. They're really good," Glenn said.

"You're only saying that because you think one of the girls is cute," Ricky said, playfully poking him in the ribs.

"Correction, I think both of them are cute."

"But neither of them want to talk to you."

"One has a boyfriend and the other, I think is dating the guy in the group."

* * *

Jillian, Trisha and Ahmed made their way to the stage, earning a round of applause from the patrons. They began to take their places behind the microphone.

_'Jillian!' _The Kami either loved him or liked to tease him. Singing backup was his little siren with another woman of a lighter complexion and shorter hair. After singing a few Christmas songs with the band, it was time for the audience members to pick a song and have them sing it.

Jillian's eyes met Sesshomaru's after singing the last song. Now the group had a brief break until they got the list of songs. She was too afraid to approach him, so all she did was stare at the man who broke her heart.

"Yo, Sesshomaru?" turning to look at what his boss was looking at, they saw who he was staring at. "You like her, huh?"

"She reminds me of someone I once knew." he mumbled, still gazing at he woman he cared for.

"So, does anyone have a song request?" Ahmed asked, snapping Sesshomaru out of his trance.

"How about that "Emotions" song?" one woman shouted. "I want Jillian to sing it!" She was a regular customer when she had a breakup, which was often. From her choice, she and the guy were together for more than a month.

"You don't mind, right?" he asked Jillian. Nodding her head "no", she walked up, taking the microphone in her small hand.

"Actually, this is one of my favorite songs," she said over the microphone, waiting for the band to play the song. Her eyes locked on Sesshomaru's, making sure she had his undivided attention.

_It's over and done,  
But the heartache lives on inside.  
And who's the one you're clinging to  
Instead of me tonight?_

Something about the way she looked at him when she sang those lyrics made Sesshomaru think she was trying to say something.

_And where are you now,_

_Now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow, _

_Wherever you goI'll cry me a river, _

_That leads to your ocean_  
_You'll never see me fall apart  
_

She ran her fingers through her black hair, holding it tightly as tears threatened to roll down her face because of the irony of the lyrics. The other two members of the trio jumped in and sang backup as Jillian had the crowd.

_In the words of a broken heart,  
It's just emotions taking me over  
Caught up in sorrow  
Lost in the song.  
But if you don't come back,  
Come home to me, darling.  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight?  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight?  
Goodnight, goodnight.  
_  
_I'm there at your side,  
I'm part of all the things you are.  
But you've got a part of someone else  
You've got to find your shining star  
_

_'Maybe Sessh's fiancée is his shining star?' _Jillian thought to herself. A single tear fell down her smooth cheek at the thought of someone else being with him.

_And where are you now, _

_Tow that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow, _

_Wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river, that leads to your ocean_

_In the words of a broken heart,  
It's just emotions taking me over  
Caught up in sorrow  
Lost in the song.  
But if you don't come back,  
Come home to me, darling.  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight?  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight?  
Goodnight, goodnight._

Smiling at the audience with watery eyes, Jillian bowed and ran off the stage. He wanted to run after her, but what would he say if he did? Would she bother to listen to what he had to say?

-

-

Review! Will Jillian hear Sesshomaru out or will they go their separate ways?


	8. Back Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Sony.

Sorry it took so long to update, but I'm back in school and so is my beta, so putting out chaps will take a while.

-

-

-

"I've never seen her cry before," Glenn commented, watching Jillian run off the stage, confused by why the usually happy woman had puffy eyes. Not that he and Jillian were close, they only knew each other by face only.

The band and the singers looked around confused, waiting for someone to tell them what to do. Taking the attention off of Jillian's retreat, Sesshomaru ordered free drinks for everyone for the whole night. Sneaking away when the everyone was enjoying the drinks, he made his way behind the curtain. Sitting on a stuffed bench, Jillian sat quietly crying, wrapping her arms around herself. How he wished those arms were around him.

"Jilli-."

"Why are you here? Want me to meet your fiancée?" she asked, her usually cheerful voice thick with mixed emotions.

"A colleague of mine took me here, I didn't know you preformed here. About my fiancée-."

"What about her? Don't want her to know you soiled your loins with some black girl!?" she shouted, standing defiantly in front of Sesshomaru. Months of pent up aggression came full force over the happy sounds of the drunken crowd outside.

"What does your being black have to do with anything!?"

"Please! You know what they say about us black women, 'animals in bed'. Now that you've had your fun you can go back to your fiancée."

"The engagement is off! I was promised to her since I was a child, I had no choice in anything!" he yelled back.

"Then why did you even bother with me?" she asked, softening her voice.

"I-I cant explain it. After I saw you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Then when we started dating and you gave yourself to me, how was I going to tell you?" Both stood quietly for a moment to let everything sink in.

"So what happens now?" she whispered.

"That's your choice."

"I tried for months to forget you and you just pop out of nowhere and ruin everything!" Jillian shouted, pounding her tiny hands against Sesshomaru's broad chest. He didn't even flinch until he caught sight of tears falling down her face.

"Forgive me," he mumbled bowing his head. "But know this... I still have feelings. I care about you."

"Sessh, why does it hurt so much? We saw each other again. Now I know you didn't mean to hurt me, but..." her voice began to break into soft sobs. He said that he cared about her. Something about how Sesshomaru Taishou, heir of a multi-million dollar fortune, had something more than sexual feeling for her, made her happy and confused at the same time. Crying into his chest, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her, trying to console her.

"You want us to start over but you're scared. Jilli, if you want to, we don't have to rush things."

"What about your father?" she replied, wiping away the tears on her face.

"What he won't know won't hurt him. Let me walk you home."

"I live in Brooklyn, that's a pretty far walk." she softly chuckled to herself, smiling up at him. She put on her coat and hat.

"You drive?" Walking her to the back exit of the club, a tiny mistletoe hung over the door.

"Sometimes. Since I have my car, I'll drive you home." Hoping that Sesshomaru would not notice, it was hanging over them.

"Jillian, you have to kiss him!" a very drunk Trisha shouted, pointing to a confused Sesshomaru. How did she come behind the curtain without them hearing her?

"What?" he asked, looking up at the small plant. In a swift movement Jillian's lips connected to his chin, just as soft as he remembered. He just wished they were on his own. That would at least keep Trisha satisfied till Jillian could leave.

"Come on," she pulled him outside to the cold December night. Walking over to the car, they got inside and she drove down the street.

"I don't know where you live." she said at the stop light.

"You know how to get to SoHo?"

"Yep."

* * *

"Yo, Sessh-, I mean, Mr. Taishou."

"Charlie, no need to be formal, my father isn't here yet."

"What happened to you last night?"

"I got tired and caught a cab," Sesshomaru lied. It wasn't any of Charlie's business what he did. They were colleagues, not friends, at least not yet. Sesshomaru never had any real friends in his life. The people around him were only in his presence because of his name and his money. The only people who didn't see him as a money ticket but a person was his half brother Inuyasha and Jillian.

"It's good to see you're at work early." Toga said, walking inside the office, ready for work. Both men greeted their superior and began with the important business of the day. After an hour of discussing the new logo ad for the company:

"Well, that went well," Toga said, looking around the boardroom at his employees.

"Yes, it did." one said.

"You all can go home early today, after all, it is Christmas Eve. Enjoy your vacation, everyone."

* * *

"Jillian!" a voice shouted from outside, waking the young woman from her nap and likely most of the block. "Jillian!" the voice yelled again, causing her to rise from her warm comfy bed and walk outside to the cold hallway to the front door. Much to her surprise, Sesshomaru stood in front of her, dressed in a tailored suit like always, with a small smile on his face.

"What time is it?" Jillian softly asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She must have looked horrible with the colorful scarf on her head the baggy pajamas she wore.

"Two-thirty. Come on, I want to take you out."

"How did you find out where I live? I'm not even dressed! We just seen each other again a few days ago!" she began ranting on. Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes and pushed her back inside, ignoring her pointless complaining.

"It's Christmas Eve," he ushered her back inside the apartment, closing the door behind them. Taking a moment to look around at the small apartment, he was slightly impressed with the decor of the room. It made you feel at home when you walked inside. Maybe it was just Jillian's presence that made him feel that way.

"You're Shinto."

"So, its a universal holiday."

"I'm not dressed."

"You can get dressed."

"But-."

"Jilli, don't push me away because you're scared." That struck a chord. Sesshomaru was right, Jillian was scared to get hurt again.

"Should I trust you?" she whispered more to herself than to the man sitting on her unmade bed.

"Life is worth taking chances," hearing her loud and clear.

"...You better not take me somewhere boring," she sighed, giving up, trying to push him away. He always had a way to persuade people to do what he wanted. He smiled to himself as Jillian cutely pouted, marching to the shower. Twenty minutes later, she emerged wrapped in a purple short towel, stopping just below her round butt.

"Kami..." He took a deep breath at the sight of the very sexy woman walking past him to the dresser at the end of the room. Leaning over it, Sesshomaru had a nice view of her backside. She was teasing him and he knew it, she lowered the towel, just enough not to give him a sight of her bare backside.

"Now, what should I wear?"

_'Just drop the towel and I could keep you warm.' _Pinching his hand, he tried to shake away the dirty thoughts of rocking Jillian's world over and over again and tried to concentrate on doing something nice for today.

"Something warm," he choked out.

"Just give me a few minutes," she said, skipping back to the bathroom with an arm full of clothes. She tossed her towel in Sesshomaru's face, giving him a clear glimpse of her backside.

"She's going to be the death of me." he sighed tossing the towel on the floor.

* * *

"Oh my God, you brought me to Rockefeller Center!" Jillian looked around the large skating ring in amazement. Covered in earmuffs and gloves, she followed Sesshomaru, holding his arm tightly, looking at everything in amazement.

"Do you know how to skate?"

"I can roller blade."

"Well, that will do."

* * *

"I'm going to fall!" Jillian yelled, flailing her arms, trying to keep her balance on the ice. It was a comical sight to see herself trying to keep from falling with her arms in the air, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"No, you won't," Sesshomaru calmly said, skillfully skating around her with his gloved hands, resting on his lower back. He was showing off his skills, going around her with ease while Jillian struggled to stand straight.

"Ahhh!" she stumbled on her skates, right before she fell a strong pair of arms caught her from under her armpits. Blowing her long bangs away from her face, she chuckled to herself as Sesshomaru lifted her up.

"Told you you can trust me," he whispered seductively in her ear, holding her body close to his chest. His warm breath teased her neck, sending chills down her back. Something about Sesshomaru screamed sexy. He was like the Japanese Billy Dee Williams.

"M-maybe you can finish teaching me how to ice skate," she said, prying his hands away from her waist, but holding them tightly to keep her balance.

"Fine." He showed Jillian how to keep her balance on the skates and move around the rink. It didn't seem to go well. She had a habit of leaning back to keep her balance but ended up with falling. Luckily, Sesshomaru was there to catch her every time, but the lesson was going nowhere.

Leaving the rink, the couple made their way to a concession stand, serving hot chocolate and pastries. Ordering two cups and doughnuts, they sat down on a bench watching the other people go around the rink.

"I never went ice skating before," Jillian commented, taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"I would have never known," he responded, rolling his eyes at her.

"Funny. I was going to tell you that you really did something nice," she answered, playfully hitting his leather clad arm.

"You're welcome."

"I'm surprised that Ahmed hadn't taken me here yet."

"Who?" he asked, looking down at the blushing young woman sipping hot cocoa. Sesshomaru was curious and a little angry about who was taking Jillian anywhere.

"A friend of mine who lives across the street from me. Don't tell me you're jealous?" she teased.

"This Sesshomaru does not get jealous."

"Then why did you get that angry look on your face when I mentioned him?"

"Why are you blushing?"

"Umm... How did you get my address?" she tried to change the subject about why her face was red. The reason why was because it flattered her that Sesshomaru would get jealous about another man.

"Changing the subject, fine. I have my ways."

"I'm ready to go, its getting cold." She got up from the bench to toss away her trash, along with his.

"Fine."

* * *

"I had a really great time." she blushed at the handsome man that took her out. Truthfully this was the best Christmas Eve she ever had. No high mother running around ranting about nonsense, just her and Sesshomaru. Just having him around sounded kinda nice.

"I know," he replied, shrugging his broad shoulders as the young woman rolled her eyes at her date's confidant attitude.

"How?"

"You were smiling and blushing the whole time. I like it when you do that." And she did once again, looking down at the steps of her building. Melted salt covered most of the stoop to keep the snow off of it.

"Goodnight, Sesshomaru."

"Goodnight." Taking the hint to drop the subject, he kissed one of her rosy cheeks, this time from the cold and he walked down the stairs.

"Wait," Jillian whispered, running down to catch up to the quiet man, only to trip on one of the steps and into Sesshomaru's arms.

"Ummm... hi," she meekly said, looking up into those molten pools. Her gaze went lower to his lips. Though they were thin, he knew what to do with them.

"Hey." _'She cant get enough of me.' _He was smirking down confidently at Jillian and tightened his grip on her waist.

"I-I... uh?" At a loss for words, Jillian looked around, trying to find something to keep her attention from the man holding her closely.

"I want to kiss you," he whispered. Diving in, he kissed those full lips. Though he initiated the kiss, Sesshomaru let Jillian lead how far it went. Tentative at first, she kept it at a few gentle taps then she nibbled on his bottom lip, tugging it between her white teeth.

"Bad, bad girl," he seductively murmured in the short woman's ear, kissing his way across her jaw, only to meet up again with those lips he adored.

"You know, it's officially Christmas."

"What do you want?"

"...You naked in my bed." Jillian accidentally said under the spell Sesshomaru had her under. Covering her mouth, she gasped and blushed even more, burying her face deeper within his jacket.

"So, we're together again?" he whispered in the embarrassed woman's ear.

"Yes." With that question answered they walked inside, hand in hand, out of the bitter cold to the warmth of the brownstone and each other's arms.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Jillian sighed loudly stretching her arms out wide, accidentally hitting the man lying next to her in the head.

"It sure was. Now get your hand away from me," Sesshomaru grumbled, swatting the small fist.

"You didn't mind my hands-."

"Jillian, open the door! I've got great news!" a voice yelled banging on the door loudly.

"Who is that?" he whispered. For some reason it seemed right to whisper.

"Ahmed," she whispered back. It would break his heart if he were to find out that she and Sesshomaru were back together.

"Sony heard our demo and they want us to preform tomorrow!" Ahmed shouted from the other end of the door.

"What!? Oh my God, that's great!" Jillian shouted. She grabbed up her bed sheet, wrapping it around her nude body and ran to the door.

"We did it, Jillian!" he shouted, hugging the semi naked woman and jumping up and down. Reluctantly letting her go, Ahmed's eyes caught sight of a naked man covering his parts with a floral patterned pillow.

"So, what time do we start?"

"Who is that?" Ahmed asked, pointing to Sesshomaru.

-

-

Well, that was another chapter. Review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome. Oh I know Sesshomaru is soo ooc, but it's fanfiction, anything goes.


	9. It's Offical

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Big shout out to my beta Fluffy's Lady! Big shout out to my readers

-

-

-

"Ummm...This is Sesshomaru," Jillian said, pointing to her boyfriend sitting up on the bed.

"I see," Ahmed said, disappointed, looking at the man who held the woman he loved whole-heartedly. He had to think, what was wrong with him? What did that Japanese man have that made Jillian in love with him that he didn't?

"I'm sorry..." she mumbled lowering her head.

"I should leave. Jillian, I'll see you tomorrow." He used her first name; he never did that. It was either Detroit Girl or Jilli. Closing the door behind him, she made her way back to the bed. Sesshomaru could feel the sadness rolling off her in waves. Even though his only competition was out of the picture, he still felt sorry for Ahmed finding out this way.

"I...I wish he didn't have to find out this way," she whispered, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's waist taking in his scent mixed with hers.

"I know." spreading the sheets over their bodies he rubbed her back until she fell asleep.

* * *

"So, sing something," the older man said to the trio in his office. He had promised to listen to these kids for a minute as a favor to a friend. From the looks of the group, he didn't think they were any good.

"Okay. Ready girls?" Ahmed asked, looking back at his two nervous band mates; both nodded their heads and waited. It hurt like hell to look Jillian in the eye since what happened yesterday, she had someone else. He had been crazy about her since the first night they met but he never pursued anything, waiting for the right moment. He had waited too long, though. Turning his sad eyes away from Jillian's, Ahmed turned his attention back to the man who would either make or break them.

"Are you going to sing or what? I'm a very busy man, I have a flight to catch," he said. The old man's eyes said he wanted them out of his office now. His bored blue eyes impatiently watched the trio get ready to sing.

Quickly nodding their heads the group started to sing. It sounded great, rich, and soulful but not the exact thing the company was looking for. The sound right now was upbeat and mass produced. (Like a lot of R&B today) Even if he were to sign them on, the lead singer would have to be Trisha, since she was lighter and looked more like other popular artist.

"Thank you." He ended the performance with those two words. The trio looked confused and mumbled their "thank you's" and left, heartbroken. It was obvious that they weren't going to sign them or anything, but it was okay...at least they hoped so.

* * *

"Things will turn up soon right?" Jillian said hopefully to her group mates as they walked to the train station in defeat. This was their chance and they blew it, they all thought that their performance was good, maybe not good as they thought.

"Fuck this! I've been trying for so long and nothing! I quit!" Trisha shouted, her face turning bright red. All the stress of not moving up in the music industry took a toll on all of them. So this is over, their little group was gone.

"Are you sure about this?" Ahmed asked.

"Ahmed, Jillian, I can't do this anymore. I got another offer at a label to go solo. I-I can't...bye," she rambled with her head down, running to catch the next passing train even though it wasn't hers. She couldn't face them any longer.

"So this is how it ends huh?" Ahmed asked, looking at his long time crush with sadness in his eyes, not only for the loss of his group but to the loss of Jillian to another man. This holiday was the worst for him ever.

"I guess it is..." she said softly. Composing herself for a moment she hugged Ahmed and they waited for the train to take them back home. Both sat quietly together the entire ride and walked silently to their homes.

* * *

"Hey. Merry Christmas." Jillian said as she walked inside her studio which her current boyfriend was still inside watching television, just as naked as she left him.

"It didn't go well did it?" Sesshomaru asked catching the sad look in her dark eyes. So much for making love again, right now she needed someone to talk to.

"No, he didn't like our sound. I guess if Trisha was doing lead and we sung about ass shaking then we would have got it," she said sadly, taking off her jacket and heavy boots. Tossing away her sweater, leaving only her bra and jeans she jumped into bed with Sesshomaru. Quickly he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body close to his. Slowly the tears came rolling down her cheeks, he hated to see her so sad. This was her dream to be a singer he thought back to the first time he saw her and heard that angelic voice.

"Don't worry, there are plenty of other labels," he whispered in her ear, hoping for her to feel a little better. He missed it when she would sing to him in bed while playing in his silver hair that she loved. He would do anything to stop those tears from falling, anything.

_'I might know of the perfect label for you,' _he thought to himself, gently kissing her forehead. She was sound asleep in his arms, done crying about her deterred dreams.

* * *

The next morning, Jillian wrote a letter to her best friend back home in Detroit, about her time in New York and getting back with Sesshomaru. Even what happened at Sony and the group's breakup. This was the only way to contact her since Kareem wouldn't let her talk on the phone with anyone. What made it even sadder was she had to send it with a false name. Jillian was an "uppity bitch that was a bad influence" he once said. Next time Marisol came to her mother's house she would see the letter, if she ever came at all.

"There!" she said to herself, putting the letter inside the envelope and sticking a postage stamp inside. Yesterday had to have been the worst Christmas ever. The highlight of the next day was writing a letter to her physically abused best friend. Her family didn't even call or send any holiday cards, so she decided not to call them on New Year's.

"Sounds like your feeling better," Sesshomaru called over his shoulder.

"Yea...oh Merry Christmas," she mumbled as she walked past her bed that a certain young man seemed to never leave from.

"Christmas was yesterday."

"No, but my family is in Detroit. It doesn't feel quite like Christmas. My mother isn't drunk and cursing, my grandmother isn't singing songs by the stove and Snookie is not knocking on the door asking for something to eat and money."

"Snookie?"

"The neighborhood crack head' funny thing is, before he got hooked on that stuff he was quite the ladies' man."

From the look on her face Sesshomaru could tell she was homesick. Something he could never relate to with her since he never felt he had a home. He wished their was something he could do for her, then the idea hit him...shopping. All women loved that, Izayoi and Kagura sure did.

"Do you want to go shopping?" he called out since she was in the bathroom.

"Na, not today."

Well that plan was flushed down the drain. A woman that didn't want to shop, with a millionaire? He knew how far some women would go to get a fancy purse and he was willing to get her anything she wanted just so she wouldn't be sad anymore.

"Let's go to the park, you know just talk." If shopping didn't work than letting her talk for the whole day would. If that didn't, Sesshomaru had slept with an alien and not a woman.

"That sounds nice. Maybe we can take one of those horse carriage rides through Central Park?"

"Yes, we can do that..." _'What a strange woman, but that's what I like about her.' _

Looking into her dark eyes a small smile graced his face. Never had met a woman like her, he doubt he ever will. She would rather ride a smelly horse in the park in the freezing cold then shop in the most expensive stores in New York City.

"Let me just run home for a minute to change my clothes. You want to come with me?"

"Sure, it would be nice to see your place...But what about your father?"

"He's spending the day with his family," he coldly said picking up his discarded boxer briefs.

"You're a part of his family, your his son."

"Hn. It depends on who you ask. I don't know if I'm his son or his lapdog."

"Well I know one thing."

"What is that?"

"You're my silver samurai!" she said, smiling, wrapping her arms around his waist. Damn that little woman had an effect on him. Just the thought of his father would stir his emotions but one glance at Jillian's smile and it was all forgotten. Silver Samurai, he could get used to that nickname.

* * *

"So this is your place?" Jillian asked as she walking inside the luxurious loft. Once again, like the last time it was decorated with dull colors the only difference between Sesshomaru's first loft and this one is that it was a two bedroom.

"Yes, I really don't like much."

"You just need to brighten he place up a bit. Add some color."

"I'll let my woman handle that," he said smoothly, waiting for her response. Even though they slept with each other it didn't mean they were back together. Though he wanted just that, Sesshomaru didn't want to pressure Jillian to do anything she didn't want to.

"Hmmm..." she was far from stupid but she didn't want to admit that she wanted the same thing. After a short silence until Jillian heard laughing, more like soft chuckles coming from the silver haired young man.

"What's so funny?"

"You...us."

"How so?"

He said nothing but leaned closer, backing her against the wall so she couldn't run, blocking her escape with his strong arms against the wall. Deep dark brown eyes were wide, staring up at him in shock. Damn he loved looking into her eyes, they were so expressive, beautiful. Hell everything about Jillian was, her dark brown skin, kind of like Lauryn Hill's. Soft full lips that needed to be against his.

"I can see you want the same thing I do," Sesshomaru whispered against her neck, placing a gentle kiss on the crook of it.

"You s-sure?" she choked out, barely able to keep her composure.

"I-want-you-to-be-my-girlfriend." he said placing a kiss up her neck after each word until he reached her lips. The kiss was so gentle pure it almost brought her to tears. Why would a man like him want a girl like her? The were from two different worlds, different races, but having his arms wrapped around her waist and his tongue inside her mouth felt so right.

"Let's do it, get back together," she said after finally pulling away for air. Sesshomaru smiled and spun his woman around as her melodious laughter filled the spacious room.

They never made it to the park.

* * *

"Sweetie, I need you file these papers for me."

"Sure thing, daddy."

It was odd hearing a boss and secretary talk so informally to each other but it was normal at Zach's business. Things were going well at the job; the added business from Takahashi Corp made things a lot more profitable at the job. For a large company like that to invest in his modest real estate business was quite a strange deal.

"Hello, Brown's Real Estate," Victoria said, picking up the phone.

"May I speak with Mr. Brown please?"

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Toga Taishou."

She remembered that name, at least the last name that is. The world was really small, Victoria doubted their were many Taishou's that weren't related to Sesshomaru. What if Toga knew about Jillian? What if their father was just a pawn in a game he was playing in his son's future?

Quickly switching the line over to her father, she three wayed the line so she could listen in on the conversation.

"Taishou?"

"Yes, hello, my friend. How's business?

"Very good and yourself?"

"Just fine. Now I didn't call you for business today I know you have two lovely daughters. I remember you said one was in college?"

"Yep, my oldest goes to college in-"

"Oops." Victoria said to herself clicking off the phone. No way in hell would she let anyone hurt her big sister. From the phone calls from Jillian, things were going well in New York City, no one was going to ruin that.

"Hmm, how did that phone cut off?" Zachariah mumbled to himself looking at his phone as if it had a face. Shrugging it off he didn't bother to call him back.

* * *

"Father."

"Son. What can I do for you today?"

"I was thinking about staring a small business to gain experience."

Father and son never were close, their relationship was more of an ownership. Toga owned Sesshomaru till the day he died, controlling every aspect of his sons' lives. Sesshomaru hated stooping so low but it was worth to see Jillian smile. When did he get so soft?

"Its about time your coming to your senses...So is it real estate, or something?"

"I want to open up a music label."

"Again with the music," Toga sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Think of it this way, music is always popular. If I hire a producer under the label it saves the artist and money to make the music. Make a few records and cash in on the profits."

"Hmm... How much do you need to start it?"

"As much as your willing to give." The old man knew what that meant. Pay out of the guilt. Forcing his son to leave his girlfriend and send him back to Japan would be worth at least two million.

"I'll give you one million, that's all."

"Agreed," he said, barely nodding his head in thanks.

It was one of the first time in Sesshomaru's life that he was thankful for the help of his father. After the label made a decent profit he would pay back his father plus fifty percent interest.

The building was shabby but a fixer upper. A little elbow grease and some paint could do wonders for the place. It was a small worn two floor building in East New York in between the projects and the townhouses. An odd but common mix these days. The building was slightly overpriced but better than some of the other buildings he saw in this city. He would have just enough money to renovate, add the equipment and have some money stashed away in case of a rainy day.

"So how do you like it, sir?" the Realtor asked, looking at the well dressed young man examine the old building before him. The older man guessed he was going to tear it down to make it into another high priced apartment complex.

"Its just fine. I'll take it." he said, quickly handing the man a black suitcase with the exact amount of the house. The Realtor handed him the deed to the building and went about his business.

Taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head and walked inside the shabby building. All this for a woman. Did hell just freeze over or did Sesshomaru Takahashi, the ice prince get soft?

"Hn..." he responded, shrugging his shoulders. Maybe in the long run the studio would bring more than financial gain.

-

-

-

I know, I finally updated!! Thank you guys so much for the reviews it warms my heart to know that people like my work. So as a special thank you I'm going to put up an extra chapter to make up for the long wait!

Funny thing, I didn't expect to get so many positive reviews for a Sessh/blk OC relationship. I was happy to see it with Akiya and Sessh and elated to see it with Jillian. So to my fellow writers hook Sessh up with some cool character(s)!


	10. Happy New Year

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

This is an early chap for the long wait you guys had. Enjoy!

-

-

-

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two one! Happy New Year!" the large group inside the trendy loft cheered as the ball dropped in Times Square. Followed with fireworks outside of all kinds, then New Years kisses shared by couples.

"Happy New Year!" Jillian cooed against her boyfriend's lips. The cheap champagne was getting her drunk and frisky, and she was only on her third glass. It was obvious that her tolerance was low; it was humorous to see her giggle madly every time she took a sip when the bubbles would tickle her nose or when someone made a corny joke.

"Gimme kiss," she commanded, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a wet kiss on his nose. She was aiming for his lips.

"Go sit down," Sesshomaru said, escorting her to the couch in the living room. Sara was throwing a party at her apartment. The sax player took a liking to Sesshomaru since they were both natives of Japan and the way Jillian seemed to smile more often. She said it was a must that he come to the party.

"Sara," he called from across the room. Quickly ending her conversation with Glenn, she made her way to a very drunk Jillian playing with Sesshomaru's pant leg on her couch.

"Wow, how much did she drink?"

"Three glasses."

"Light weight. You want me to watch her?"

"Yes, I want to get our coats and drive her home," he said, prying Jillian's hands from his leg.

"So you really like her huh?"

"What are you talking about?" He was slightly confused why she brought up the question unexpectedly.

"I can tell. Takahashi-san, you're all over the papers in Japan. You think I didn't know about your fiancé or your family? What about her?" she asked, nudging her head towards the very drunk girl resting her head on the couch arm.

"I don't see how they are important."

"Your father doesn't know about Jilli does he?"

"He doesn't need to."

"He will eventually and will do anything to tear you apart. She told me about the last time."

"And you know my father through the tabloids?"

"I was engaged to a gaigin once and my parents did everything to keep us away...till he couldn't take it anymore and left me. I was young and wanted to make my parents happy instead of myself," Sara said. Taking a seat next to Jillian, she sadly remembered her sweetheart. Her parents refused for her to marry a European and threatened to disown her if she married him. She ignored his pleas to go with him back to Britain, wanting to have both her lover and family. So one day he left.

"I think you're cute!" Jillian shouted, tugging on her boyfriend's arm. Sara bit back a laugh at her friend's antics. "Your soo pretty!" she shouted, kissing her friend's cheek. That was a great distraction from Sesshomaru and Sara's conversation.

"Time to go," he said, picking up his intoxicated girlfriend and putting on her wool coat. Luckily, Jillian was able to stand on her own long enough for him to do so.

"Bye bye, Sara-chan!" Jillian cooed, waving at her friend with a bright smile and drowsy eyes. Before Sara could answer back, Sesshomaru had his girlfriend in his arms and was out the door. Sara was laughing the whole time; she was surprised she remembered the little bit of Japanese she tried to teach her.

* * *

"That was so much fun!" Jillian shouted inside the car, sitting still as Sesshomaru buckled her seatbelt, doing his belt as well and driving off.

"I see you enjoyed yourself."

"I did! Sara is so cool! I think Glenn likes her!" she kept shouting inside the car as he drove her back to her apartment. "I wanna go to your house...I'm starting to hate my place." Changing plans, Sesshomaru took a turn on the next corner and drove to his condo.

"Why do you hate it?" he asked, never taking his eyes off the street. The New York Streets were full of drunks yelling happy New Year from every corner, so he had to be careful not to run them over.

"Cause your not there. I wanna get Kay Slayed."

"What?"

"Sex."

"From Kay Slay?"

"It's a joke."

"Hn." Shrugging his shoulders, he pulled up to his building and carried his now sleeping girlfriend out of the car. Drunken people walking past talked about how cute and unique the couple was. One person even commented on Sesshomaru's odd colored hair. He hated when people did that to him as a child, if he ever had children he hoped their hair was dark.

Making his way to his loft, he gently laid his girlfriend down on his large bed. Jillian looked so small laying on it, so fragile. She was powerful, though, she had him wrapped around her little finger. Sesshomaru was having a music label and studio made just for her.

"She's making me soft," he mumbled to himself, taking off her shoes and jacket. Tossing his clothes in the corner of his bedroom he climbed into bed next to her.

"I am?" Jillian mumbled, half asleep. Drool was running down the side of her face and her hair was already in a mess.

"Yes you are." Grabbing a tissue off his nightstand, he cleaned the drool off her chin.

"Eww, drool. G'night my silver samurai."

"Hm, I haven't held a sword in years."

Jillian didn't reply. All Sesshomaru could hear was her even breathing as she slept. He liked lying with her like this, just lying in the bed enjoying each others company. It would be nice to wake up to her face every morning...even with the drool.

-

"How long was I asleep?" Jillian asked, not even bothering to open her big brown eyes to look at her boyfriend or where she was. She knew she was safe as long as Sesshomaru was there. Never had he let his guard down like how she did with him, it was still up but coming down.

"About half the day. I'm surprised that you don't have a hangover."

"I don't remember much about last night."

"Nothing much happened."

"Sweetie, how did I end up in your bed?" she asked, running her fingers through her messy hair. Looking down her evening dress was wrinkled. It was a simple V dip red dress; from the look he gave her when he picked her up from her apartment he liked it.

"You said you didn't want to go home."

"I'm hungry."

"Go make something."

"Come on!"

"Fine...if you take off your dress." Horny men, youkai, things. Dogs! That's it, horny dogs.

* * *

Marisol was finally able to get out of the hell hole she was trapped in to drop off a package for her boyfriend; she would be out the whole day and if she timed it right she might be able to see her mother. The package wasn't the normal kind, like cookies or something but something you shove up your vagina and take a two hour bus ride to the nearest prison.

It felt so uncomfortable, the small bag inside her, in a few hours it would be out of her and into the hands of a prison drug dealer and she could leave. Marisol could feel the eyes on her as she walked by. This was the neighborhood she grew up in, everyone knew her face and knew what happened behind closed doors and in public between her and Kareem. The voluptuous figure she once had was gone, now she was becoming a shell of a woman. What would Jillian think of her now?

She took a seat at the back of the bus heading to prison in upstate New York, she didn't even know which one, neither did she care. It could have been Alcatraz for all she cared; Marisol didn't care about much these days.

When did she become one of those women she, Jillian and Victoria talked about never becoming? Risking everything for a man who treated no better than the dirt under his shoe? Years ago she wanted a man to cover her in kisses and diamonds. Looking down, she realized that all Kereem gave her were bruises.

"We're heading to the prison now, you will be searched upon entering..." Marisol ignored the rest of what the security guard was saying. She already heard it in English, Spanish and even Russian before. This wasn't the first time she smuggled drugs into a prison and it wouldn't be the last, no matter how much she pleaded with her boyfriend.

Every time she did this it was an out of body experience; it went by faster that way. It gave her time to think about what was and what would never be. Go to the bathroom pull out the small balls of cocaine inside her. Slide them under the table, give whoever it was a fake goodbye kiss and eventually she would be back in Detroit.

The sun was already set into the night, but their was still time for her to at least see her mother.

"Oh my God, Marisol!" A slim middle aged woman ran and hugged her only daughter, holding her close, afraid she might slip through her arms.

"Mommy!" the young woman whispered, crying in her mother's arms. It felt so good to be in the arms of someone who loved her.

"Please tell me you're coming home, please!"

"N-no, mommy, I'm not."

"You can't be with him! He's going to kill you!" Carmen pleaded, praying her baby would come home where she belonged.

"Not now please..." Marisol sighed, slipping out of her mother's arms. Leaving the subject alone, Carmen quietly walked into her bedroom and came back with a plain white envelope in her hand.

"Read it now." the older woman commanded.

_Dear, Marisol, aka my future wife. _

_All is well for me in NYC. Girl you missed out on so much I wish you were here with me._

_Well you would never believe me, but I bumped into Sesshomaru at a club and he ended up in my bed. You were right, when you start having sex...well, good sex, you become addicted and he makes me feel soo good!_

"You whore." Her mother raised her eyebrow but didn't speak.

_I bet you're saying I'm a whore, but something about him draws me to him. Like we were meant to be together, destiny maybe. He took me ice skating on Christmas Eve. I joined a little singing group but we disbanded after we had a failed interview with Sony records. I made some really cool friends that you would love to meet, hopefully you would. Maybe I can call you and give you some more detail about everything._

_If you read this than it means that the bastard let you out of the house for a second. I don't know why you stay with him, he's no good. Mari, you're an amazing woman and you deserve a man who treats you like the diamond you are. No matter what that bastard says, you're worth something. I know this because I'm blessed to have you as a friend and a sister._

_Write or call me back when you can. _

_Love,_

_Jillian._

Wiping away a tear, Marisol ran out of her mother's house.

* * *

"Now, if I get out of this dress you'll make something for me to eat?" Jillian asked, looking up from the massive bed into her boyfriend's eyes. They were so playful and bright, she could just get lost in them.

"Yes."

"I love your eyes," she seductively whispered, teasing the hem of her dress, ,howing off her legs. "Their like gold. Amazing."

"Don't try to seduce your way out of this one," he warned but made his way back to the bed.

"It's the truth. I love them."

"Not working wench," He leaned closer to her body.

"Would it be fun if we did it on the counter?"

"Yes, it would," In a quick sweep, she was in Sesshomaru's strong arms being carried off into the kitchen.

* * *

"I didn't know you were such a good cook," Jillian said, smirking while eating her pancakes and sausage on the kitchen counter. Her short, sexy, brown legs stretched every time she leaned over the counter, swaying her hips as she ate.

"Conniving wench," Sesshomaru grumbled back, eating his food. The little siren tricked him into making her breakfast.

"Horny old man."

"I'm only twenty."

"But your hair's gray," she teased, tugging on his silver strands. Rolling his eyes at her antics, he made a grab for her waist.

"Its silver, thank you," he corrected, tossing the petite woman over his shoulder and carried her off into his bedroom. He was going to get her out of that dress one way or another.

* * *

The first sex of the New Year was always the best. Something about it being the first made it special. Sex...making love to Sesshomaru was always special, there were a number of emotions flowing between them each time. He knew how to make Jillian feel like a beautiful sexy woman. She felt loved.

Sleeping on Sesshomaru's shoulder, Jillian was rolled over, immediately woken up by the shift.

"Hey!" she shouted without opening her eyes but made a grab for Sesshomaru's waist. She missed and grabbed the sheets instead.

"I have to take care of some business, I'll be back in a few hours." He kissed her cheek.

"Aww man..." she pouted, dropping her head back onto the soft bed. She hated to see him walk away, but watching his perfect ass leave the room made her feel a whole lot better.

* * *

"Mr. Taishou, where do you want us to put the equipment?" one of the workers asked as soon as Sesshomaru walked inside his studio. The first floor was the actual studio while the second floor was turned into an office where the label was to be run at. He already handled the legal aspects of the label, which was called Tru Musik Records. Jillian would be his headline artist along with a few others once he found any talented enough.

_'One thing at a time.' _he told himself, thinking at the many other things he had to do before he could get things started for Jillian.

"Yo, look at this equipment!" someone shouted, walking up beside Sesshomaru. The short chubby man seemed to ignore the fact that he was breaking and entering. He looked like a typical local of the area but he knew a lot about the equipment since he kept rambling on and on about it.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked, glancing at the intruder. Dark skinned with a ceasar, and in baggy jeans, the intruder admired the equipment from afar. This gave Sesshomaru a good idea; it seemed as if the Kami was letting everything fall right into his lap.

"K Skrilla. Yo, if I had shit like this I could make some hits!"

"You want a job?"

"Huh?"

"I do not repeat myself. Let me see what you can do before I finalize my decision."

Nodding his head vigorously, Skrilla played with the switches and buttons of the studio equipment and in ten minutes he had a beat. From the sound of it he loved percussion.

"Work for me and you can use this equipment after you work. Any other instrumentals you produce here, ten percent of what you make goes to me."

"How much does it pay?"

"Fifteen an hour every time you're in the studio plus a few hundred if you make a song that I want to use. If we get this place off the ground you won't have to worry about money for the rest of your life."

"I'll be here tomorrow."

-

Yay another chap done!! It's about damn time. I'll try to post up more chaps when I can.


	11. Tru Misik

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

This chap has a lemon, so if you're too young to understand sex, do not read.

-

-

-

"I have a surprise for you." Sesshomaru whispered leaning over his girlfriend on his massive bed. She was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face, spread out on the bed. Jillian was a light sleeper any move around the room would wake her up which meant no late night snacks without giving her any.

"Breakfast?" she asked smiling at him with her eyes closed. Jillian knew he was rolling his eyes at her, she could hear him suck his teeth.

"No."

For the last three months Jillian practically made herself at home at Sesshomaru's loft. Everyday he would say goodbye before he went to work and came to back to her smiling face at night. She always wore one of his old shirts when she went to sleep, something about Jillian wearing _his _shirt made him proud like she belonged to him.

She still sang at the same lounge and waited tables there on days she didn't perform. From time to time she would send her demo tape to a label but never got a response. He never told him about the studio or the label. The late nights he came in she just thought he was working at his father's company.

Their were times where he wanted to tell her about what he was doing, days when he would catch her writing in her spiral note book full of songs she had written. Jillian hid them away under the mattress but Sesshomaru knew, he even read a few of the songs. They were mostly love songs much deeper in meaning, not just about being in love but what love really is.

Did Jillian feel that way about him? Admiring his imperfections as apart of what made him so special. He was floored as he read her work. If only he could get those words into some hit records.

"You wrote my paper?" Jillian asked, knowing that there was no way he would do it, plus it was a paper on the sexualization of the female body. Sesshomaru hated that she had that class, every time Jillian spoke about the class everything was a man's fault.

"I thought you finished it last night?" he questioned leaning closer.

"Keh? No comprende. Me speakie no English."

Rolling his eyes, Sesshomaru made himself comfortable on Jillian's chest. Those D cups were perfect in every way shape, form and taste. Biting a nipple through her tee shirt she moaned and pulled his face closer to hers. Using his fingernails to tease her stomach he could feel goose bumps across her chocolate skin.

"Is this part of the surprise?" Jillian asked as she kissed his neck. Kissing his way up to his stubby cheek. She never told him but she loved his five o'clock shadow. He could never grow much more than stubble if he tried.

"No." teasing her right breast with his hand under her shirt.

"Sesshomaru!" Jillian yelled playfully hitting his head with a pillow. Though she wouldn't mind making love right now but she was curious about the surprise.

"Fine, fine. Get dressed and we'll go." he said tugging the tee shirt over her head.

"I can undress myself Sessh."

Rolling off the bed Jillian giggled covering her perfect breast with an arm and made a run into bathroom to shower.

"She is going to kill me."

* * *

"What's this?"

"Your surprise."

"You bought me a house!?" Jillian shouted looking at her boyfriend with big beautiful brown eyes. It was a generous gift but she would of been happier if he'd ask her to move in with him in the loft.

"No." Sesshomaru said killing her joy. "Come with me." taking her hand, leading her inside the renovated building.

The first thing that caught her eye was studio booth. This wasn't what she thought it was. No way would he do that for her.

"Jilli, welcome to Tru Musik records. I own it and your going to be my number one artist."

"You did this for... me?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Well... I've always been into music since I was a kid." which was true but he made the label for her since no one else seemed to see the amazing talent she has.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you!!" pouncing on Sesshomaru's person and showering his face with kisses. This may have been one of the best days of her life. Pulling away she ran to touch the equipment, it was humorous to watch her. She was touching it as if it would shock her but she could not stop from touching it. Finally Jillian made her way back to Sesshomaru and showered him with more kisses.

"Let me show you the office." holding Jillian who had her legs wrapped around his waist he carried her up the stairs. It took four long months building the office/studio and all the legal mumbo jumbo for the label. Opening the solid wood door, Sesshomaru unhooked her legs from around his waist; the heat from her core was driving him crazy.

"Its wonderful!" Jillian said in awe looking at the simple yet elegant office against the wall was a shelf with stacks of CD's there must of been at least a few hundred of them. Walking around the office she took at everything inside. A few framed posters of famous artist, Marvin Gaye, Teena Marie, A Tribe Called Quest, Betty Wright and Stevie Wonder. She was a little disappointed that there was no Aretha Franklin poster on the wall.

On Sesshomaru's mahogany desk was a picture they took Christmas at Rockefeller Center. Sesshomaru looked as stoic as usual but there was a glint in his eyes and Jillian showing enough teeth for the both of them, they were holding each other close. It was amusing when Jillian asked someone to take the picture, the older white woman was more than willing to take the picture but when she caught sight that Jillian's boyfriend was Asian she almost chocked on the cold winter air. The woman was far from raciest but she had never seen a couple like them before in her life. Laughing it off she took the picture with a smile.

"There's not much else to see."

"Your an amazing man you know that." she said wrapping her arms around his neck, standing on her toes to kiss his lips.

"Hn." he murmured resuming kissing Jilli. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she moaned at the sensation. Breaking away in need of air Jillian looked up at her boyfriend with big watery eyes.

"I love you."

"I...I..." for the first time in many years Sesshomaru was lost for words. Jillian was in love with him? Even though she had forgiven him for not telling her about Kagura, he couldn't believe that she loved him. Not saying it because of the money he had or that he build a music label/studio from the ground up in a little less than four months. She loved him for reasons he couldn't comprehend.

Giggling she wrapped her arms tighter around his waist, muffling her laughter in his chest.

"Why?" he asked looking down at the strange girl.

"Cause you make me laugh."

"Then your in love with Chris Rock too?"

"You're strong- before you start let me finish!" she playfully scolded placing a finger on his lips. "A sweet heart, your a good man. I've never felt like this before and I like it."

Seeing her pour her heart out like that was a beautiful thing, he wished he could do the same but he was never the expressive type. One thing he was sure of that he would give his life for t he woman in his arms without a second thought.

"Move in with me?" he blurted.

"Baby, I already live here. I just pay rent to a room somewhere else."

"Well you can save your money then and put in on the groceries."

Laughing off the nervousness, they resumed kissing and fondling each other with even more passion then before. Taking off his jacket he tossed it over his shoulder and his hungry hands made a grab for her shirt.

"I've always wanted to do it in an office." Jillian whispered seductively in his ear unbuttoning his collared shirt. It didn't take long for all of their clothes to be tossed around the office. Pushing Jillian up against the wall Sesshomaru wrapped her thick chocolate legs around his waist. Sliding himself inside her, they both moaned at the sensation. Moving inside of her quickly, Jillian gripped his shoulders.

"Bounce." Sesshomaru said in between breaths. How in the hell was she so tight every time they had sex? Not that he was complaining but he'd figured she stretched out a bit to his size. You could say he was big but not too big, but he could put a hurtin' on a girl if he tried.

"Bounce?" she asked confused.

"Like this." bouncing her up against his hips. The sensation made Jillian moan his name. He loved it when she said his name, epically since it was so long.

"You wont drop me?" of course he wouldn't but there was still some doubt in her mind that he could hold her up as long as they usually had sex.

"Of course wench." bouncing her again to make a point. It didn't take long for her to catch on to the movements.

Pulling her body even closer Sesshomaru suckled on her right breast while one hand teased the other, it was amazing how easily he could still hold her up with one arm. Holding Jillian close she whispered his name over and over again with every stroke into his neck. Still inside of his girlfriend he carried her back to the desk never breaking their kissing. Finally pulling away for air Jillian ran her fingers through his long hair looking up at him with warm brown eyes.

"Damn, baby." she said stroking his silver hair they needed a break for minute, all that bouncing wore her out. Not that it didn't feel good; she loved every minute of it.

"You thought I couldn't hold you up?" he teased, kissing his way down her neck to her collar bone. His fingernails gently ran up and down Jillian's lower back.

"I may of been wrong, you know how long we last." smiling back at him she pulled him back into another kiss. Starting off with slow strokes Sesshomaru lay on top of Jillian with her legs on his shoulders.

"Faster! Harder! Deeper! Yes, yes! Oh God yes!" Jillian kept on screaming with every deep stroke.

"Oh shit!" K Skrilla shouted as he opened the door to Sesshomaru's office to ask him something he had just forgot about after seeing this. His boss was pounding into a pretty black girl on his desk and she was loving it.

"Ahh!" Jillian screamed and it finally registered to Sesshomaru that someone was watching them.

"I-I wanted to ask you somethin' b-but ...I'm a go and figure it out myself..." slamming the door behind him Skrilla ran downstairs to clear his head by making some beats. To bad he was on the clock he would of left to the liquor store to get a strong drink to get that image out of his head. Skrilla never thought of Sesshomaru to be into Black women. Well he was wrong he was into them in more ways than one.

"Oh my God! I can't believe someone saw us!" she whined into this chest trying to hide the blush that covered her whole face.

"Well you said you always wanted to make a tape. Think of it as a preview of what happens if someone sees it."

"_Baka._" she mumbled laying back down on the desk. With a loud snort Sesshomaru moved inside of her again, he was never a man who started something he couldn't finish.

* * *

"Daddy I want this dress!" Victoria said with a pout holding up the dress to her body.

Zachariah sighed and handed his youngest daughter his credit card. She would always get whatever she wanted and she knew it.

Jillian was a completely different story; she didn't want anything from him, just his affection. After his business took off he tried to make up for leaving her and her brother with their mother buy buying gifts. It was too late she was never the type to be bought which made Jillian hard to figure out. As much as she was over at Zachariah's home they were never close, he didn't know how to show his affection without buying. He wasn't the father he knew all those years ago.

"When was the last time you spoke to your sister?" he asked as Victoria walked back with yet another shopping bag with her French manicured hands.

"Umm, about a week ago."

"Anything new with her?"

"Nothing much."

"Dating?"

"A bit." looking her father square in the eye since she wasn't much shorter cut him off. It was a trick Jillian taught her that kept their father from bothering them and it worked every time.

Not having her big sister around was kind of weird but Victoria knew Jillian was happy and in the end t that was all that mattered. Toga Taishou called a few times a month to talk business and if the subject of Jillian the phone would magically cut off.

The last time the sisters spoke they were giggling over Sesshomaru. Victoria even spoke with the man her sister was crazy about over the phone. The conversation was boring until Victoria asked about the couple's sex life and Sesshomaru told her a little too much. She never thought of Jillian as the type who liked doggy style.

* * *

"Who's your silver samurai?" Sesshomaru teased.

"Bruce Lee." Jillian answered back covering her mouth to hide her smile.

They were cuddled close in his office chair naked, resting up after their second session of love making. They had laughed off the incident and went for round two.

"He's not even Japanese."

Playfully kissing his forehead Jillian laughed once again and said "Your my silver samurai silly!"

"I better. Your going to be in the studio tomorrow."

"Really?"

"You have to meet Skrilla; he's going to be making your instrumentals."

"Who's Skrilla?"

"The producer I hired. K Skrilla from the East, the one who caught us."

It was comical to hear Sesshomaru use slang; he called East New York the East. Usually he was so proper; he was the only person who lived in New York that called Bedford Stuversent by its full name. It was either called Bed-Stuy or the Stuy.

"He works for you?!"

"Yes. Now can we go home?"

Home she liked the way that sounds. They had a home together, a trendy loft in Manhattan with a view of the Hudson River from the living room window. He was the only person besides her grandmother and brother who made her feel at home.

Finally getting up from the chair the couple gathered their scattered clothes and got dressed. Jillian's hair was in a sexy mess while Sesshomaru looked sophisticated as always. Fixing his designer tie Jillian rolled her eyes wishing she could just run her fingers through her hair and look just fine. Fishing her comb out of her purse she fixed her hair the best she could.

"What are you looking at?" Jillian asked, looking up at her boyfriend, her dark brows drawn together in confusion. Why was he staring at her?

"You." he answered with a small smile creeping on his face. Grabbing her hand they walked to Sesshomaru's car and drove to their home.

-

-

-

Yay another chap!! Sorry to keep you guys waiting but I've been busy with school but I'm done now!! So I will be working on this story as much as I can. Please review let me know what you think of my work character what you would like to see happen with the story or just let me know you like it.


	12. A Long Walk

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any songs, brands, companies or famous people being used in this story. So don't sue I'm broke.

A Long Walk by Jill Scott is not mine. A big thank you to Fluffy's Lady for beta-ing the last two chapters for me.

-

-

-

"Alright, baby girl, I want you to do that verse again."

"O-okay."

Jillian was more nervous in the studio than Sesshomaru expected. Every other line she would stutter and blush over and over. She had finally been able to get two verses done but they were a long way from finished for the day. It was humorous to watch her blush with embarrassment of singing over and over again in front of Skrilla and the business like Sesshomaru.

Seeing Sesshomaru more serious than usual was almost frightening to the quiet gentle one she knew. He wanted everything to be perfect and whoever he was on the phone with was getting an earful.

"I told you I'm not renting out that shit hole for nine hundred dollars, you told me five!" He looked up at Jillian and gave her a small smile telling her to continue. Nervously nodding her head she started singing again.

_You're here, I'm pleased  
I really dig your company  
Your style, your smile, your peace mentality  
Lord, have mercy on me  
I was blind, now I can see  
What a king's supposed to be  
Baby I feel free, come on and go with me _

Looking at the two men on the other side of the glass Jillian finally got over her fears. This was an opportunity of a lifetime to be working on an album, Sesshomaru was investing his money on her she couldn't fail him. K Skrilla depended on her too; if she made a hit single he would be recognized for the producing of it. He had some major talent and she wanted to see him shine swallowing her fears she started again with the first chorus.

_Let's take a long walk around the park after dark  
Find a spot for us to spark  
Conversation, verbal elation, stimulation  
Share our situations, temptations, education, relaxations  
Elevations, maybe we can talk about Surah 31:18_

"Good. Now we need you to do the second verse." Skrilla said adjusting the sound of the bass.

_Your background it ain't squeaky clean shit  
Sometimes we all got to swim upstream  
You ain't no saint, we all are sinners  
But you put your good foot down and make your soul a winner  
I respect that, man you're so phat  
And you're all that, plus supreme  
Then you're humble man I'm numb  
Yo with feeling, I can feel everything that you bring _

"You killin' it baby girl! I'm feelin' this!" Skrilla shouted making sure the sound was perfect. Sesshomaru was still in the corner of the room complaining about...whatever it was he was complaining about over his cell phone. Shutting it off with a long sigh he turned his attention back to his artist. Smiling to himself he watched Jillian sing her heart out over the microphone, this was something she wanted to do since she was a child and he had the opportunity to give it to her.

_Let's take a long walk around the park after dark  
Find a spot for us to spark  
Conversation, verbal elation, stimulation  
Share our situations, temptations, education, relaxations  
Elevations, maybe we can talk about Revelation 3:17_

_Or maybe we can see a movie  
Or maybe we can see a play on Saturday  
Or maybe we can roll a tree and feel the breeze and listen to a symphony  
Or maybe chill and just be, or maybe  
Maybe we can take a cruise and listen to the Roots or maybe eat some passion fruit  
Or maybe cry to the blues  
Or maybe we could just be silent  
Come on, Come on _

_'She's really great...' _he thought to himself as he stared at her through the glass the separated them. She finally got over her nervousness of the two men watching her. Jillian could sing in front of a packed house but couldn't do the same thing in a studio of two men one who she was intimate with.

"Baby girl's got talent." Skrilla said turning around to look at his boss who seemed to be in awe that was Jillian. He had to admit she was a very pretty, even beautiful, girl but it was hard to believe that she and Sesshomaru were a couple. He saw it first hand and wished he didn't but Jillian was such an eclectic soul while Sesshomaru seemed to have a stick stuck up his ass sometimes.

"She does. I got her a gig at this lounge in the city they want 900 all of a sudden, they first asked for 500."

"Damn you good. I know plenty of people who keep spending their cash over and over and got less talent than a three legged cat."

"Jilli has talent and if this place can get her some exposure we can start pushing some demos."

"We can sell them at the place after she performs, make back the money you spent on getting her booked."

_Let's take a long walk around the park after dark  
Find a spot for us to spark  
Conversation, verbal elation, stimulation  
Share our situations, temptations, education, relaxations  
Elevations, maybe we can talk about Psalms in entirety_

"The or maybe verse is going to be your chorus." Skrilla said over the microphone. Jillian nodded her head and skipped singing the verse again and to the last of the song.

_Let's take a long walk around the park after dark  
Find a spot for us to spark  
Conversation, verbal elation, stimulation  
Share our situations, temptations, education, relaxations  
Elevations, maybe baby, maybe we can save the nation  
Come on, Come on_

"Yo this shit is poppin! Now did you write this song yourself?"

"Yeah." Jillian answered shyly biting her bottom lip to keep herself from giggling.

"Yo that's what's up. Aiight were done for today."

"Can I come back tomorrow?" she asked excitedly with a big grin on her face as she stepped out of the recording booth.

"Anytime." Sesshomaru answered. He discussed the performance coming up soon and how he planned to do a demo tape to sell. His girlfriend jumped up and down squealing like a school girl, she really wanted this and both men would do anything to see it happen.

"You ready to listen to the track?" K Skrilla asked.

"Yes!"

Giving her a goofy smile he played back the song, all three of them knew people would like this song and could not wait to make more great ones like it.

* * *

"You know what we should invite Skrilla over for dinner sometime."

"You move in yesterday and now you want to do dinner parties?" Sesshomaru teased glancing up from his newspaper to roll his eyes at Jillian.

"Sessh, I thought you wanted me here?"

"I'm just teasing Jilli. I'm not really used to people coming over besides you. If you want him to come over then its cool with me."

Walking out of the living room Jillian searched through the refrigerator for something to cook for them. Looking at Sesshomaru no one would think he liked fatty foods as much as the next unhealthy person, but his body was cut like a Greek god. Pulling out some pieces of chicken, noodles and cheese Jillian began to work her magic in the kitchen.

Tossing another piece of chicken into the frying pan the phone rang without thinking she picked up the cordless kitchen phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey bas-who are you?" the man on the other line asked. He didn't sound much older than seventeen and had a slight accent much like Sesshomaru's.

"Umm, I'm Jil...Jane."

"Well can you put my bastard half brother on the phone!" he said in a gruff tone, whoever this was had the worst attitude ever. Telling the rude man on the other line to hold on she ran and gave the phone to him.

"Hello?"

"Hey bastard who was that chick who answered the phone?"

"That 'chick' is none of your business whelp!"

"I have another question."

"What?"

"Could you open the door for me?"

"What?!"

"Open the door! Geez I thought you were the smart one."

Hanging up the phone Sesshomaru prayed that the person on the other line was joking, he was proved wrong when he heard a loud knock on his door. Taking a deep breath he walked to the door and opened it.

"It's about time you opened the door!"

"Inuyasha, have you any manners?"

The fifteen year old boy rolled his gold eyes at his half brother and walked inside the loft holding three bags full of luggage. He looked like a younger gruff version of Sesshomaru minus the thick dark eyebrows and wild silver hair pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes were a brighter shade of gold, more innocent and lively.

"Who was the chick who answered the phone?" he asked looking around the lively living room. The furniture was all in either solid white or gray but all the throw rugs pillows and knit sheets were colorful. Inuyasha knew that someone else had to be living here no way on earth Sesshomaru have anything else besides bland colors in his home.

"My...maid..." the older lied, the little runt could turn around and tell Toga that Jillian was living with him; he had just gotten her back he couldn't lose her again.

It took to long Sesshomaru to come up with that answer, he was never the type to falter over anything if he did that meant he was hiding something. Walking past his brother, Inuyasha made his way to the kitchen smelling something being fried. Jillian leaned over the stove stirring some macaroni and cheese and checking on the baked potatoes in the oven.

"You're the maid?" Inuyasha asked looking Jillian up and down, if she was the maid why was she wearing just a men's dress shirt?

"Umm...I-I. Yes I am!"

"Oi bastard! You're screwing the help?!"

_"Baka! Watch your tongue!" _Sesshomaru shouted in his native tongue, marching into the kitchen.

_"Is this the one chich-ue talked about...your 'hobby?'"_

_"Why are you here?"_

_"Dad has a bigger stick up his ass than you and wont let me go anywhere besides the office."_

_"If I let you stay here you won't tell chich-ue about her."_

_"What? That you're banging the maid?"_

_"She's not the maid, her name is Jillian and she's my girlfriend."_

_"Do I get my own room?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Deal!" _

Jillian could only pick up small bits and pieces of their conversation but one thing she knew that is was about her. If Inuyasha ran and told their father about her Sesshomaru would be stuck in Japan for the rest of his life.

"Do you have enough food for me?" Inuyasha asked the young woman turning his attention to the food on the stove.

"Of course!"

"I like her already." he said turning to his brother with a smirk, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes then smacked his brother on the head. He noticed the little runt took a liking to Jillian's chest which was exposed because she only had three buttons done on the shirt.

"Ouch!" he yelled holding the back of his head.

* * *

"Bitch, make my food and get your fat ass out of the bathroom!" Kareem yelled from the living room where he and his friends were drinking, smoking and blasting music. All his friends laughed and patted his back at how he had so much control over his woman.

When he saw that she didn't run into the kitchen to make something Kareem shouted some curses as he walked into the bathroom. Marisol was bent over the toilet gagging with fresh tears rolling down her face, holding a pregnancy test in her right hand. Her once vibrant cherry red hair was now dull with dark roots from lack of touch ups.

"You sick or something?" he asked in a softer tone, a voice that she hadn't heard since they first started dating.

"I'm pregnant..." she answered, more tears rolled down her face. How could she bring a child into a home where its mother was beaten regularly? What if Kareem started to hit the baby? She would never forgive herself if something happened to this child.

"I don't want that shit. You're going to the clinic tomorrow."

_'Shit? Our child is a piece of shit?' _she thought to herself placing a bruised hand over her flat stomach that moment she made up her mind she had to get away. If she didn't go to the abortion clinic he would beat the child out of her. There was no other choice she had to get away, her mother would take her back and the baby would be raised in a happy home full of love like she was as a child.

"Yeah, baby, I will." Marisol lied wiping her face. She heard Kareem say something to his friends about going to the store to get some food and like the flunkies they were followed him out of the apartment. Running to the bedroom window she watched leave far away from the apartment.

_'I don't have much time!'_

Grabbing the few things of value she had Marisol ran out the door running in the opposite direction of where Kareem and his friends walked. If Jillian could see her now would she be proud that she was taking a stand or would she just shake her head and say I told you so? No she would smile at her and open her arms wide and never let her go, like any good sister would.

As luck would have the bus stopped at the corner and she ran on.

"Pay the fair ma'am ." the driver said but when he turned to look at Marisol's worn face and bruised arms he just told her to sit.

"Thank you so much!"

The short trip to the block away from her mother's home seemed to last forever. So many emotions ran through her, excitement, love for her unborn child and most of all fear. If Kareem found her she was as good as dead, a part of her was already long dead anyway. This child didn't deserve to grow up surrounded by drugs and abuse.

"Finally!" she said running off the bus Marisol ran up the block to her mother's house, the cozy two floor house didn't change since her own mother was a child. Still the same ugly shade of yellow the front yard was surrounded with colorful flowers that she and Jillian used to pick as kids and were scolded right after for doing so.

Knocking on the door Marisol swayed side to side hoping her mother or abuela was home.

"Yes can I-Mari! Oh my God, baby, your home!" Carmen shouted running up to hug her daughter holding her close as if her life depended on it.

"I wanna come home for good, mommy." she mumbled into her mother's neck. Pulling away both women froze when they heard the moving chamber of a gun.

* * *

"So this is the chick the old man got all worked up about?" Inuyasha asked waving a fried chicken leg in Jillian's direction.

"Stop waving around the food. And yes she is." Sesshomaru said once again smacking his younger brother on the back of the head.

"So when did you two move in together?" the younger asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Yesterday," Jillian answered with a smile in Sesshomaru's direction which he nodded back instead. "But I spent a lot of time here before he asked me to move in."

Nodding his head Inuyasha turned all his attention back to the food on his plate. Staying with his half brother for a while didn't seem so bad with his girlfriend around if she did all the cooking. Letting out a loud belch Inuyasha abruptly left the table and headed to the guest bedroom.

"Today was quite eventful." she said with a small chuckle.

"The Kami must hate me." Sesshomaru mumbled, rubbing his temples; Jillian didn't know the hell raiser that was Inuyasha.

"Oh he didn't seem so bad, a little rude but not bad."

"I was around when that little hell raiser was born."

"But he's so cute!" she cooed with a playful glint in her eyes.

"Not cuter than me, wench."

"Yes he is."

It was the second time that night that Sesshomaru paused. There was no way that runt Inuyasha was cuter than him, the Sesshomaru Taishou. He could hear Jillian laughing at him from across the table so hard she was holding her sides.

"I do not find that funny."

"I do." she teased leaning across the glass table to kiss her boyfriend's lips. "I'm only teasing...now let's go to bed."

"It's only 8:30."

"I know but..." winking suggestively at him, Jillian sashayed her way to their bedroom, and, like an obedient puppy, he followed.

-

-

Inuyasha's staying with Sesshomaru and Jillian now can the brother's be civil at least for Jillian's sake?

Marisol finally gets away from Kareem but at what price?

Will I update soon? A very good question since I can be lazy

I have some questions for you readers: What should happen to Marisol? Should she live or die, what about her unborn child does it live?

What direction should Jillian's career take? Especially since her boyfriend and K Skrilla are depending on her success.

Do you think Toga will ever come to accept Jillian as the woman Sesshomaru wants to be with?

So please review I love to read through all my reviews when I'm feeling down or need ideas for the story.


	13. Brotherly Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the lyrics used used towards the end of this chapter by The Last Emperor in his song Secret Wars Part I.

-

-

-

"What the hell!" Sesshomaru shouted jumping out of his bed the loud noise coming from the kitchen sounded a lot like a drum set. Did Jillian buy it? No, the little money she did earn went to the groceries for the apartment and her clothes which she insisted to buy herself. Along with the drums a male voice was rapping to the music.

_Ah yeah, yeah y'all_

_And ya don't stop_

_My words speak louder than a fire cracker on the Forth of July_

_Make people stand still like they watching stars in the sky_

_Not the stars on the T.V. but the ones between Mercury and Mars_

Opening the door Sesshomaru looked around his disheveled living room. Inuyasha was banging on a drum set while another young boy was rhyming holding a wooden brush. Everything was pushed to the back of the living room to make room for the drum set in the center.

"Inuyasha...What happened to my living room?" he asked slowly trying his best to control his temper.

"Oh well I needed somewhere to put the drums." he answered casually as if nothing was wrong.

"And who is your friend?"

"Oh this is Kalil."

"What's up?" Kalil asked walking over to a very aggravated Sesshomaru reaching his hand out for a handshake. Looking down at the appendage Sesshomaru turned his attention back to his brother.

"Where did you get the drum set?"

"I was walking around and I met Kalil then we came across a music store and I bought the set."

"How long are you planning to stay here?" he didn't know how long he could take having his brother live with him. The whelp had no respect for anything or anyone.

"Well since the American school year is over in June, hmm about a year."

"I'm calling father." turning to the unwanted guest he said "You can leave. My brother and I have much to discuss." He didn't even bother to watch Kalil walk out the door. Walking towards the phone he called their father, something had to be done with Inuyasha.

"Hello?" Toga answered over the other end of the phone.

"Father. When are you going to get Inuyasha?"

"Causing you grief already I see?"

"He has no respect at all father, why are you leaving me with him?"

"Something you both have in common. Just watch him for a year and I'll take off the interest to the loan."

"Take him." Sesshomaru growled turning around to look at his younger brother who was holding a framed picture of Jillian and mouthing "If you throw me out, I'll tell dad."

"Fine..."

"On second thought I'll keep him."

"But I thought-"

"Just take off the interest on the loan...I will deal with him." hanging up the phone he marched over to his younger brother roughly brushing against his shoulder. Inuyasha hit him where it hurt...Jillian, he couldn't lose her again. Pinning the boy with a glare Sesshomaru walked back towards him backing him up into a corner.

"You listen to me-" the rattle of keys stopped Sesshomaru from finishing his sentence.

"I'm home!" Jillian sang as she walked inside of her living room only to find a drum set in the center of it, all the furniture pushed against the walls and her boyfriend towering over his younger brother. "What happened here?"

"Mind your own business." Inuyasha spat glaring at her. Turning back he was met with a fist, knocking him down on the hardwood floor.

"Watch our tongue!" Sesshomaru growled looking down at the boy on the floor. Inuyasha lunged at him and they were fighting. Inuyasha was punching his brother on his ribs while Sesshomaru was trying to get him into a head lock. Finally doing so he knocked him into the wall.

"Stop it!" she yelled trying to pry the brother's away from each other but they were both too strong. She couldn't pull either of them away and if they kept fighting they would destroy the house.

"Ahh!" Sesshomaru yelled holding his left arm, Jillian had bit him. Inuyasha eased away leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath, the right side of his cheek was beginning to swell and his shirt was ripped.

"Can someone please tell me what happened?!" she asked looking at the two disheveled brothers. Letting out a deep breath Inuyasha told her what happened that caused Sesshomaru to get so angry.

"So you buy a drum set, bring in a stranger and tried to black mail your brother?" she asked slowly taking deep breaths to compose herself.

"Yes."

Jillian gave Inuyasha a hard smack on the back of the head causing her boyfriend to stifle a chuckle.

"This is not funny!" she spat back with a sharp glare.

"I never said it was." Sesshomaru quickly answered only to be smacked the same way his brother was. He had never saw Jillian so angry before, stern eyes, pouty lips and her arms tightly crossed over her chest. He didn't know if he was more aroused or afraid.

"You two go fix up this room and you Sesshomaru are sleeping on the couch."

Inuyasha chuckled while Sesshomaru winced at the thought of sleeping on the hard couch. It was comfortable to sit on but to pull out the bed to sleep on it would be like sleeping on a rock.

"I don't know why your laughing your going to be sleeping on it too."

* * *

"Bitch didn't I say you belong to me?" Kareem spat pushing the gun closer to her head.

"She belongs to me!" Carmen shouted moving her daughter into the house. "I carried her for nine months! I raised her! I nurtured her...She is mine!" she yelled walking closer to the gun pointed at her chest.

"Do you want to die bitch?" he asked puzzled that she didn't fear him like everyone else did. Neighbors came out of their houses watching the scene. Mumbling a curse he walked away back to his car. There were to many people outside watching what was going on.

"I'ma come back for you bitch! I own you!" he shouted from inside the car as he drove off.

Slamming the door shut Carmen let out a sigh that she was holding. Her baby was home away from that monster she considered her boyfriend.

"I've been praying for this day for a while." the older woman said pulling her daughter into a tight embrace. Marisol clung to her for dear life, she wished that she was as strong as her mother. She stood up to Kareem with a gun to her face ready to give her life for her only child.

"Mommy...I have something to tell you." Marisol whispered loosening her grip on the woman.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant. That's why I came back home. I-I didn't want my child to grow up surrounded by all that. I wish I was as strong as you mommy."

"You are strong. Now go upstairs and get some rest."

"Okay..." finally letting go of her mother Marisol walked upstairs to her room. It look pretty much the same as she left it except the sheets were a little crumpled at the end of the bed and her graduation photo smelled like Carmen's favorite perfume. She held that photo every night as she sat in her daughter's room and cried and prayed that she came home.

Laying down she let sleep pull her in. She didn't have to worry about waking up early to cater to Kareem's every need.

* * *

"This thing is hard as a fuckin' rock." Inuyasha grumbled turning over on the pullout couch he had to share with Sesshomaru. Both young men wanted to be in their own respective beds under the cool sheets.

"I cant believe that I was kicked out of my own bed."

"Someone's pussy whipped."

"At least I get pussy." Sesshomaru snapped.

"I get pussy and plenty of it." Inuyasha corrected with a smug look on his face.

"Even if you did, I doubt you know what your doing. Even in the dark he could see his younger brother turn a bright shade of red.

"Well if you must know...I haven't done it...yet. Their are plenty of girls who would love to get into my pants."

"True but finding a woman who wants to get into them not because your a Taishou is the challenge."

Since Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's age women have been throwing themselves at him just because who his father was and what he was worth. After a while he let those women believe that they could control him with sex but got the rude awakening when they were thrown out the door. Jillian was the first woman who had no idea who he was and liked him for who he was not what he was.

"Can I ask you a question? Man to man?" The older Taishou nodded his head for the younger to continue.

"Is she good in bed?" he asked leaning closer anticipating the answer. Rolling his eyes Sesshomaru rolled over ignoring the question.

"Come on. I didn't ask for details, its just a yes or no question."

"I have no complaints." he answered after a long pause before going to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up!" Jillian called poking her head out from the short wall divider the separated the kitchen from the living room. Setting two big plate full of pancakes bacon and fruit on the table she waited for the brother's to wake up. She had to admit they did look cute sleeping, especially since they look slightly uncomfortable on that hard pull out couch. Her boyfriend was curled up on side holding his pillow over his arm and his head mushed against it. Silver hair spilled across his face and from the look of it he missed his bed. Inuyasha was sprawled out with his legs wide open with one arm draped across his chest and a small pout on his face.

Sniffing the air Inuyasha rose from his sleep and rushed to the kitchen table, quickly saying good morning. He wasted no time eating his food as if he wasn't fed for a whole week. All the clatter of dishes made Sesshomaru open his eyes. Looking around he saw that Jillian made him a plate of food and she was by the counter making herself something to eat. Since he was being fed he took it as a good sign that she had gotten over yesterday.

"Good morning." Jillian said with a small smile gracing her delicate face.

"Good morning." he answered back before he ate.

"Inuyasha I want to enroll you in a after school program at this music school in the city." she said looking at the teen who already made himself another full plate.

"Doing what?"

"Music classes. Since you look like you enjoy playing drums. This place has everything there, music, art, dance, theater you name it."

"What about...school." he hated that he had to go especially since he was in another country and had to meet people all over again. Though he didn't really care about his so called friends at his school back in Japan, the only person in the entire school who didn't fear their father or wanted to suck up to him was Kouga. The fellow 9th grader gave him a challenge and treated him like a person not the son of Toga Taishou, even if the boys were rivals he consider him more of a friend than the rest of the student body.

"Its April, school here is almost over for the summer so I figured it would be a good thing for you."

"Are the girls hot?"

"Of course." she lied. Jillian had no idea how the other teens in the program were, just that it was a diverse group of children from all across the city.

Mechanically Sesshomaru got ready for work at Taishou Corp. Taking a long shower he got dressed in his usual suit and examined himself in the mirror.

"Are you still mad?" he asked looking at the young woman from across the medicine cabinet mirror. She was getting ready to take a shower, wrapped in a long towel and shower cap.

"No I'm used to dealing with kids." She felt a pang in her chest seeing the dark circles under his eyes from a uncomfortable sleep, but he had to learn a lesson. Making a mental she promised to give him a nice back rub when he got home.

"We have to record two more tracks for the demo."

"Okay, I'll head by the studio early, Skrilla said he would be there at nine."

"I be there as soon as I get off." finishing the conversation with a kiss on the lips Sesshomaru left back to the hellhole he called work.

* * *

"Damn man you look worn out!" Charlie said looking at the dark circles under his bosses eyes.

"Long night."

"I know those nights! Drank too much?"

"No just didn't have a good sleep."

"And why is that Sesshomaru?" Toga asked intruding the conversation and his son's office. The younger Taishou rolled his gold eyes, he could never have a moment's peace without having his father trying to control him.

"Working hard, father."

"That is good to hear. So how is it going with the label and Inuyasha?"

"Just fine."

"I hope so. I invested a lot in you I don't want you to disappoint me." turning his back to his son Toga walked back to his office to do his work.

"You didn't tell me you got a label." Charlie said looking at his boss with a sly smile.

"Yes I do. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You know that girl Jillian would be a good artist. She's got talent and so does that Ahmed kid."

"I see." well at least there was another person who saw Jillian's talent.

"Well the guys were asking about you and wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us again?"

"Where is my coffee?" Sesshomaru asked in a clipped tone ending their conversation. Making sure Charlie realize they were not friends he gave him a sharp glare before he could say another word.

"Sir I'll go get it right now." leaving the office to retrieve his bosses morning black coffee.

* * *

"So where are you going?" Inuyasha asked looking at Jillian as she pulled her hair back into a tight bun and wrapped a scarf around her head in the same fashion.

"The studio and your coming with me."

"You think the bas-my half brother wont mind?"

"Your _brother _wont mind. Its better than keeping you in the house. I think I should enroll you in that program since your with me." signaling him to follower out the door. Locking it behind them they walked towards the elevator.

"So how are we getting there? Cab or something?"

"That good o'l train, I know you've ridden one back in Japan."

"Keh! I had a personal driver."

"Then you'll love this."

"That was disgusting!" Inuyasha shouted as soon as they walked outside the train station. Jillian just laughed and continued walking until they reached the school.

"This place looks like a dump."

"We didn't even walk inside yet."

"Welcome you must be Ms. Brown who called the other day?" the receptionist asked looking up at Jillian above her glasses. She always had a voice that was easy to recognize, she had a Detroit accent but had a slight drawl with certain words something Marisol like to call country and sultry.

"Yes I want to enroll this young man here." Jillian smiled turning to Inuyasha who was looking at the paintings on the wall done by students.

"Okay I just need his name social security number and fill out this form." handing her the two page form to fill out.

"About that, he's spending the year with me and my boyfriend for a bit. He's from Japan but he does have his passport."

"Well it shouldn't be a problem then. Is he currently enrolled in school?"

"No, but he will be starting in the fall."

After twenty minutes of filling out the form with Inuyasha and constantly conversing with the receptionist Jillian asked if he still wanted to leave with her. She suggested that he start today and she'll come back to pick him up at eight o'clock.

Taking a deep breath he walked inside the main room of the center where he could hear drumming and ohhs and ahhs. A group of about ten teens stood in a circle around someone playing the drums.

"The subject is Marvel versus Hip Hop." the man playing on the drums said. All the teens around him nodded their heads and one of them started to rap.

_Let's begin with the ultimate toughman compititon  
"Let the games begin!" Set it off, it's the fight of the century  
KRS and Professor X would battle each other mentally  
With rhymes, these two team captains waste no time  
Charles Xavier tried to invade Kris Parker's mind  
He shot a cerebral probe at Kris's mind, but he missed it  
Professor X taken out by the Blastmaster's metaphysics _

_'Its a cypher!' _Watching the show. Two girls sat next to each other nodding their heads to the beat of the drums. He had to admit the guy free styling was good shockingly enough one of the girls joined in the cypher.

_We got Dr. Octapus 'versus the mighty Busta Rhymes!'  
Doc Oct versus Busta? Man that stuff is dead  
He'll get his eight arms ripped off, goin up against the dreads  
'Ha, ha! Now Dr. Octapus, who you think you grabbin?  
The god can never lose, so you know it will never happen  
Lyrically making you sleepy, you'll need a nap when  
I slap you with my dreads, lights out, you'll kiss the canvas'  
Before my eyes, I see the demise of another superhero _

That girl was good the group gave loud ahhs he had never heard a female emcee with lyrics that tight especially a female one. Next up was the second girl and she was just as good if not better than the first.

_Now with all these heroes down, Stan Lee refuses to surrender  
He got Storm from the X-Men, as if I couldn't match the gender  
Stan Lee shouts 'Excelsior!' Yo, Stan you best to chill  
'There's no match for Storm,' I guess he's never heard of Lauryn Hill  
Now we all know Storm controls the temperature and weather  
Started runnin' off at the lip, and L-Boog was like 'Whatever'  
See she just got home from tours, she's a bit to tired to spar  
So she clocked Storm over the head with my man Wyclef's guitar  
All silence is ceased, out of nowhere comes the Beast  
Versus Jeru the Damaja, the Black Prophet from the east  
Releasing rhymes that will pound you into the ground, there'll be no  
round two_

"It looks like we got a guest." the drummer announced with a small smile. For such a intimidating man he had a laid back voice almost soft voice. Playing with the afro pick in his hair he asked for their new guest's name.

"Inuyasha." a few of the students waved and mumbled a hello.

"Well this is the gang. I'm in charge of hip hop and drumming classes."

"Hi."

"Girls how about you show Inuyasha around the school?"

"Sure!" the two said in unison. Making a short greeting they walked through each and every classroom in the school.

-

-

Well another chapter done I'm working on the next as we speak (or as you read). Every time I write a chapter something new pops in my head about what happens next.

Question for the readers, the two female emcees who are they? I'll give you a hint they are Inuyasha characters.

What's going to happen to Marisol?


	14. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. The lyrics used are mine so you cant have them lol!

-

-

-

"I never figured that a girl would be so good."

"I'll let that slide because your not from here. But my Lauryn versus Storm verse was tight." one of the girls teased with a smile, playing with the ends of her punk chain belt that matched her skull bone tee shirt.

"Your Japanese too Kagome and Sango." chuckling at the two girls. Kagome was dressed like a cross between punk rock and hip hop while Sango was more prissy.

"But I was born in New York as well as Sang. Plus she's half Italian." Kagome joked pointing to her best friend who had olive skin, wearing a pink navy jacket with matching rain boots.

_'Jillian had been right the girls here were hot.' _As the girls gave him a tour of the school his eyes wondered over beauties of all colors, he was starting to love living in New York already. It had been a great two days spending the afternoons at the school, even him and Sesshomaru was getting along better. Jillian made sure Inuyasha kept up with his studies but what he was learning as a freshman in Japan they were learning in their junior year in New York, but it didn't stop her from making sure he studied.

Everyone at the school seemed friendly, which surprised him since New Yorkers were known to be mean. They had students attending this after school program from all over the city, mostly coming from all over Manhattan and North Brooklyn and from all different backgrounds. The girls had introduced to another student named Miroku who had a habit of groping Sango and he happened to bump into Kalil here too.

"Yeah a lot of people underestimate us Asians can rap too, look at Jin." Sango said walking Inuyasha back to where the hip hop group was. Westley the instructor better known as Wes was playing his drums and the students were learning to count notes from his playing.

"Inuyasha, I hear you want to play drums?" he said still playing with his sticks.

"I just bought a set."

"Perfect, you want to join my band class? Its small now but its fun."

"Sure."

* * *

Tonight was the performance at the club Sesshomaru rented. Taking a seat in the crowd Sesshomaru was surprised at the turnout the posters he made of Jillian singing in the studio with his digital camera. A few faces he recognized from the lounge she worked and preformed at came by to show her support.

"Hey boss." Charles said with a dark haired woman on his arm. You could tell it was dyed since she had a yellowish complexion with hazel eyes which didn't match with her hair. The woman smiled and introduce herself as Alicia after the men greeted each other.

"So you came to see Jilli preform too?" he asked taking a seat across from his boss. Raising an eyebrow Sesshomaru why this young man was always so friendly to him, he hoped that Charles was trying to get a raise. Even more strange he didn't even ask for Charles and his woman to join him.

"Yes."

"You remember Glenn and Ricky right? Well their are going to come too." he could see the annoyed look on Sesshomaru's face and left to sit at another table. More and more guest piled in, Skrilla came in with them and took a seat next to his boss. It was strange seeing him wearing something more formal than his sweat suits.

"Bossman."

"K."

That was their usual greeting daily with a quick handshake before going about their business. Looking up the lights over the stage dimmed and the audience applauded as Jillian swayed on the stage in front of the band. Her hair was curly again but still relaxed beyond the roots, now in wild Shirley Temple curls. She wore a tang top and a long pleated skirt, Sesshomaru was glad she didn't wear anything revealing, he was the only one allowed to see the curves she had.

"Is everyone ready to have a good time?" Jillian asked the crowed who cheered and applauded. It was daunting seeing so many people who came out just to listen to her sing. Small groups of about fifty people was nothing but their were about five hundred watching her now.

_'I can do this.'_

"I want to start off tonight with some of the songs I written then finish off with some classic stuff. Not that can't hit a high note stuff. I wanna do something a lil' different." this surge of confidence shot through her looking at her audience hung on her every word.

_Baby when I see your face in the morning_

_I know that God made you just for me_

_With your dry lips and sleep in your eyes_

_I stroke your hair to see if your really mine_

_When you open your eyes I see the love you have for me_

_Ohh baby, you make me want to believe that we are meant to be_

Everyone cheered when she hit the high notes on the last verse. Smiling brightly she knew singing would be her career and Sesshomaru would be there by her side. If he was there she could do anything.

Singing one song after the other for a whole hour, her throat was sore and sweat glistened all over her face and chest. Sesshomaru never thought Jillian looked so amazing than how she did now.

"I've had such a wonderful time entertaining you all but its time to end." the audience let out collective sighs and grumbles. "But I recorded a demo tape with my three songs on it that you can purchase from my manager and producer." pointing to Sesshomaru and K Skrilla.

* * *

"You were great Jilli."

"You think so?"

"I know so, I wouldn't invest my money and time on something I didn't think was worth it."

Kissing Sesshomaru's cheek Jillian snuggled closer to the couch backstage. Inuyasha and his new gang pitched in and bought her a giant bouquet of colorful orchids, the teen finally made some decent friends.

"Thank you guys, your all so sweet. Baby can you drive the kids home its late and I don't want them going home so late." she said with her eyes closed.

"We can take the train its no problem." Kagome said declining the offer.

"Where do all of you live?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sang lives in Richmond Hill, Roku lives uptown by 97 st so does Kalil and I live in the Stuy." Kagome explained pointing to each one of her friends.

"Me and Roku can take the train, its only 1 am."

"No, all of you are coming with me." Sesshomaru said escorting everyone outside. It would be a squeeze but they could manage fitting seven people inside a regular four door car.

"You comfortable Inuyasha?"

"Keh I'm fine wench!" he scuffed hiding his face so she didn't see the blush that was on his cheeks. Kagome had to sit on his lap during the ride, she was too close, smelled to nice and her ass was to damn soft. He was lucky that she didn't feel his little soldier up at attention or she might of killed him. Sango forced Miroku to sit on Kalil's lap, since he had a problem keeping his hands to himself.

"Just checking, I don't want to put to much weight on you."

"Don't worry about me, your only like sixty pounds anyway."

Everyone laughed at his antics except Sesshomaru who barely ever laughed and Jillian who was sound asleep leaning against the passenger seat window.

* * *

"How many did you sell?"

"All of them, five hundred dollar profit. Here's your cut."

"Na give that to baby girl." Skrilla waved off the two hundred, he had a steady income working with Sesshomaru, he figured the money could have a better use.

Skrilla was working on more tracks while Sesshomaru made plans for booking more shows. During the performance last night representatives from major labels tried to make appointments with Jillian and were shocked when she said she was already signed.

"I already paid her, this is for you."

"Na, invest it in something. When we start making big bucks I'll take my cut."

Hn." Things were going good but he had to wonder how long that would last. Eventually his father would catch on to Sesshomaru's and Jillian's relationship. Hopefully by then e would have enough money earned from the label and working at Takahashi Corp to live on his own.

It wasn't like his father was a raciest, he hired employees based on merit not race. He had been raised to not look at race, but when Jillian came into the picture Toga personally made it his mission to tear them apart. So adamant on having a Japanese heir from Sesshomaru, it made him wonder if the same thing applied to Inuyasha.

* * *

Jillian had yet to wake up yet, she was asleep the whole drive back home and didn't even budge when Sesshomaru carried her to the loft, stubbed his foot on the bed causing her to fall on it. It was nearly two o'clock in the afternoon when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Jillian asked, still groggy from her long sleep. Wiping the sand out of her eye her brown eyes adjusted to room.

_"Detroit girl, how you been?"_

"Ahmed! Oh my God."

_"I know we split on the wrong foot, but I want to see you."_

"Lets go to that diner in the East, remember when we used to go there?"

_"Sure is four o'clock good?"_

"Sounds perfect cant wait to see you."

_"Cant wait to see you too. Bye."_

"Inu, I'm stepping out!" she called out into the hall as she headed for the shower. All she could hear was his snoring in his already messy bedroom, so tired from last night he didn't even bother to close the door so she got a good view of him in his boxers.

* * *

"Your hair's curly again." Ahmed said pulling his old friend into a tight hug. She seemed so much happier now her smile didn't seemed forced at all anymore.

"Yep but I'm trying to grow out the relaxer."

"So how you been?"

"Good me and Sessh moved in together, and I got myself a deal." looking at him he didn't seem upset about her not wanting to be with him. He no longer had that look of longing for her.

"I heard you rocked it at that lounge in the city last night."

"Yeah. Remember that song we wrote together?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to record it now?"

* * *

"I still don't know why muh dear sister married you."

"I still don't know how she could share the same blood as you Shen."

Quirking his lips Shen smiled, he never cared for his brother in law Toga but he loved to annoy him. Bothering him wasn't the agenda today, why would he fly from Barbados just to tease someone anyway?

Shen thought it was odd that Toga was at the office on a Sunday. _'Don't dis man ever go home to his family?'_

"Ryozo is very sick, he would like to see his grandson one more time before he dies."

Sadness sparked in his eyes at the mention of his deceased wife's father, Aiko loved that man, she was truly daddy's little girl. It took a whole lot of convincing to get her to leave home and marry him, but she left her home to follow her heart.

Toga never thought he would see Shen again, after Aiko died he cut off ties to her family. They were a constant reminder of what she really was under the designer clothes, they were a constant reminder of what he could never have again. Her family was an odd bunch, Sesshomaru had only met them once as a baby so he never knew much about his mother's family.

"I see, he should be in at work Monday, you can speak with him then."

"I need a appointment to see muh own kin?"

"No, just come tomorrow his office across the hall from mine."

"Alright. You know that father won't mind seeing you again either."

Toga didn't bother to respond to that, Ryozo made it clear that he didn't like him for taking away his only daughter. Though he hated Toga he spoiled Sesshomaru the one time he saw him as a infant, giving him everything he wanted. He never seen his son so active. Constantly given sugarcane he couldn't keep still, all Aiko did was just smile and tuck him in when he finally wore himself out.

* * *

"Since when you started paying for studio time?" Ahmed asked as they asked as they walked out of the studio. He was surprised to see that she adjust the sound and bass on the track, or that she even remembered the song.

"Its Sessh's."

"He really goes all out for you. I can see he really loves you."

"I love him too. So how about you come over for dinner?"

"You sure he wont mind?"

"I'm positive...You know he felt bad about that day you seen us together." she said after a pause.

"So where do you live?" changing the subject what happened was in the past and needed to stay there. He and Jillian were close friends he could get over her not being in love with him.

* * *

The silence was deafening, the three sat eating dinner only opening their mouths to intake food. Ahmed felt like an unwanted guest with a teen who looked so much like Sesshomaru eying him. Inuyasha didn't like the fact that Jillian's former crush was in their home eating stir-fry with them. The teen had grown attached to his brother's girlfriend, she was like the sister he never had.

"So Inuyasha, how was after school?"

"Just fine, practiced with the band."

"Wow your in a band." Ahmed said trying to join in the conversation.

"Yeah." Inuyasha answered rolling his eyes and continued eating dinner.

"Inu, plays the drums." Jillian piped up but from the nervous look on Ahmed's face and the angry one on Inuyasha's. As if Sesshomaru could read her mind he came through the door dressed in something other than his dress suit. He was surprised that there was a visitor other than Inuyasha's friends.

"Hello." he said politely giving Ahmed a small nod. One odd thing Jillian noticed about Sesshomaru was that he never bowed to anyone the most they ever received was a head nod, unlike most native Japanese. A few times she caught Sara going back into that old habit when meeting new people.

"Hey." finishing off his food Ahmed left, Inuyasha's glares were making him uncomfortable.

"Sessh, can I ask you something?" she asked leaning on the table, looking up at him with big eyes. Nodding his head he let her continue. "I want you to sign Ahmed."

"I thought he was in love with you."

"He knows that I love you, plus he's my friend." Jillian could feel Inuyasha's surprised stare when she said that she loved her brother, not that scrawny Ahmed.

"I'll consider it."

* * *

The bruises were healing and she was gaining weight. Looking at her daughter Carmen smiled along with her mother Sophia who was shy of eighty years. Marisol was eating anything she could get a hold on since she came home. Day by day she was becoming stronger and more independent. Kareem hadn't called or came by the house since that day which made all them feel at ease.

But it was too easy wasn't just up and leaving. He didn't come to try to bring her back or threaten to kill her and her family in a voice mail. What was this monster waiting for?

Marisol had yet to call Jillian, she had missed having her best friend nearby. Biting her lip she picked up the cordless phone and took it to her room. It only rang once before her best friend picked up.

"Mari! I'm so glad you called!"

"Yeah mommy, me too." Jillian could hear the change in her voice, she seemed almost happier.

"How are you?"

"Just fine, Jilli I did it. I left him."

"Thank God! You have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

"I got some better news...your going to be a god mommy."

"A god mommy? You mean?"

"Yes I'm having a baby." a loud shriek on the other end of the phone surprised her. Jillian never squealed, she never liked to make loud noises unless she was singing.

"I can't wait to spoil the baby!"

"I'm only a few weeks-." the sound of gunshots echoed through the entire house along with a scream. Racing downstairs Marisol's blood went cold...

-

-

What's going to happen next?

Who's the man talking to Toga?

I have a goal to reach at least l00 reviews before I finish this fic and I'm going to need my readers help for that, so review. I'm not going to hold the story hostage for reviews so don't worry.

Next chap were going to find out who the mysterious man is talking to Toga. Find out wats going on with Jillian's mother Rhonda and the rest of her family since she left for school. What happened to Marisol now? Damn I never give this girl a break...

Please Review.


	15. Family Ties

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own my characters.

I need a new beta, my old beta Fluffy's Lady is going off to college so I wish best of luck! I got a new beta I've Got the Curse of Curves cant wait to send her more chaps. Enjoy everyone!!

Kawaii girl 4 life read carefully during this chapter lol!

-

-

-

"Mr. Taishou, you have a Mr. Kageyasu waiting to see you." the secretary said over the phone. That name he'd only heard a few times in his life from his long dead mother. "Let him in." Sesshomaru said letting his secretary buzz the visitor in. It didn't take long for a middle aged man to walk inside dressed in a polo shirt and sandals. This man's face seemed so familiar, like someone he'd met.

"I name Shen. I be ur uncle."

Sesshomaru was taken back. He was not expecting to hear that West Indian accent coming from an Asian, especially one who claimed that he was his uncle. Toga was an only child and Sesshomaru didn't know much about his mother's family. His father only gave him a small bit of information and that was they were a weird bunch.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru said giving the man a skeptical look.

"Boi, you can't hear?"

"I don't have a uncle."

"Ya have two. Yah mom had two brothers, me and Takeru."

"My mother?" he questioned looking at this strange man with an even stranger accent. His mother had no accent close to the man claiming to be his uncle.

"You don't know about where she came from? Boi ya father wicked hiding somet'ing like dat." How could a father hide the heritage of his son only for his reputation? It was bad enough to lose a mother and a sister but to grow up not knowing who Aiko was and where she came from.

"Look Mr. Kageyasu I have a lot of things to do today. How about you come over to my place to talk." writing down his address for the man. With that, Sesshomaru escorted him out of the door. Where was Aiko from? He'd always thought that she was Japanese but from how his uncle looked and talked told otherwise. So what was she then? Did it matter? No it didn't, but it confused him why he was left in the dark about his mother's origin.

It would be pointless to ask Toga about this, he would either ignore the question or give a vague answer.

* * *

"Jilli, you won't believe what happened!" Ada Mea skipped the pleasantries and cut straight to the point of why she called. Jillian sat up straighter in her desk and left her classroom. It was rare when her grandmother called so whatever she was going to tell her was important. Which only meant the worst happened. Either it had something to do with Marisol or her own mother Rhonda.

"Is Mari okay. I was on the phone with her yesterday then I heard this gunshot." since last night she was walking on pins and needles worrying about her best friend.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Their was a drive by and Carmen got shot."

"No! Not Ms. Carmen." Jillian chocked a sob covering her trembling lips. Marisol's mother was like her own, so kind and loving to the point she proclaimed that Jillian was her godchild.

"She's alive but the shot went deep into her arm. They're not sure if it can be saved. Mari's and her grandmother are at the hospital too, waiting."

"I gotta call her."

"That would only make it worse she's already very upset right now. I'll tell her you asked about her, I'm going to the hospital with your sister in a few."

"Okay, Nana. I love you."

"Love you too baby." Closing her cell phone she walked back in her classroom only to excuse herself for the day. For the next two hours she sat in the park near her school watching children playing on the jungle gym, remembering that years ago she and Marisol were just like the two girls playing on the see saw.

* * *

Every doctor or nurse who passed Marisol kept telling her to not get so stressed out because she was pregnant. Her mother had been shot by the father of her child and they had the nerve to tell her not to be stressed. Looking to her right Marisol could see her grandmother meditating with her rosary beads in her hand. After each prayer her wrinkled finger would slide to the next bead.

"Áve María, grátia pléna, Dóminus técum. Benedícta tu in muliéribus, et benedíctus frúctus véntris túi, Iésus. Sáncta María, Máter Déi, óra pro nóbis peccatóribus, nunc et in hóra mórtis nóstrae. Ámen."

Sophia was a devout Catholic and memorized all her prayers in both Spanish and Latin. Watching her grandmother in awe as she prayed.

"What kind of evil did you let go through our home?" she said turning to her granddaughter with bright eyes. Her daughter was in surgery to keep her arm all because of some demented man bent on being in control of a woman.

"W-What you mean?"

"That pendejo who you ran off with! You know your mother prayed every night for you to come home, now I regret she did." Tears welled up in both their eyes from the pain and confusion.

"Abuela, I know you don't mean that your just upset."

"My daughter is fighting for her life in there. No parent wants to outlive their child."

"I'm sorry, but-."

"Please leave me alone!" Sophia shouted slapping away Marisol's hand on her lap. She could hear the young woman's whimper and leave her lap but she was more upset that everything around her was falling apart. No it wasn't right to blame her but she was hurt and angry.

Wiping the tears from her eyes Marisol ran down the hall only to bump into a fleshy chest. Looking down she saw Ada Mae who was trying to steady herself. More tears pooled in her eyes as she looked at the older woman. Marisol never realized how much Jillian looked like her grandmother, rushing into her arms she let everything go.

* * *

"What are you making for dinner?"

"Crab cakes with rice and gravy. Tempura, some chicken and a salad." There was a sadness in Jillian's voice. He hated it when she was sad and he couldn't be there to comfort her. She always had to be the strong one but sometimes it wore her down emotionally. Locking herself away so on one could see her tears, she had no one to vent to. While others cried she kept herself busy to keep her mind from wondering back to her sad thoughts. Blaming herself for not being back home to protect her best friend from Kareem. Not being there to comfort Marisol in her time of need.

"Good cause were going to have some guest over. Jilli, you sound upset."

"Mari's mother was shot, Nana called me. So were having guest?"

"I can cancel if your not up to it."

"No, I'm a be okay." Being reminded of what happened when Sesshomaru treated her like a fragile doll was worse than dealing with it head on.

"I will see you tonight."

"Yeah. So tell me about these guest." Taking a deep breath he told her about his encounter with Shen and his strange accent.

Five o'clock came too fast for Sesshomaru and driving home seemed to be an eternity until he parked his car. Methodically walking each step four inches apart from the next he finally reached his doorstep. Jillian was in the living room setting up the food, her humming soothed his nerves. What if this Shen told him what he didn't want to hear, destroying the little he knew about his family.

Loud knocking on the door rattled the odd silence between the couple. It was one of the few times he wished that Inuyasha lost his keys but he knew the Kami would not let that happen. Taking a deep breath Sesshomaru walked to the door and was shocked to see Shen with a plump middle aged black woman and a young woman who looked like a cross between both of them.

"Sessomru! I haven't seen you since you were a baby!" the woman shouted pulling him down, mashing his face against her ample breast.

"Leave tha boy alone! Yah scare him worse than a jumbie." Shen said pulling his wife away from Sesshomaru. From the look on the young man's face he was confused by the show of affection. "Dis muh wife Shelly-ann, she the friendly type and this is our daughter Tishonne." he said pointing to the pretty shy girl standing behind him. Looking at her face you could tell she was half black and Asian, slanted brown eyes, loose curly hair dark hair and smooth caramel skin.

"Hello." Tishonne said waving behind her father's shoulders, her accent wasn't as strong as her parents but it was still there. Leading them inside he noticed Jillian was no where in sight looking at his bedroom door he realized that she was behind it. That was the hard thing about hiding their relationship from Toga, he had to be careful of people who know both Sesshomaru and his father.

"Yah make dis?" Shelly-ann asked looking at the table full of food, she wasn't surprised to see tempura and Japanese rice among the dishes.

"No. Shen could you please explain everything." Sesshomaru asked almost pleading for answers about the mother and family he lost long ago.

"Well I'm de oldest out of the three, Takeru came next and yah mother Aiko the youngest. Our mother is wat ya call a Chiney Bajan named Sing-Li and our father be Ryozo."

"Thats a Japanese name."

"He was born out der but met our mother on one of his travels."

"So my mother is half Chinese and Japanese?"

"Pretty much so. Our father built his business a very successful rum distillery, best stuff I ever tasted."

"So how did my parents meet?" Shelly-and Tishonne began eating and let the men go on with their conversation, the food smelled so good it couldn't just sit there and get cold.

"Toga came by on a business trip, muh sister was working as a bartender at a resort bar, next ting you know, they got married. Sad ting was when she left to Japan, but she did come back with you as a baby, my father loved you. We tried to keep in contact over the phone and letters but we got out of touch when your mother died. Now Ryozo is sick and wants to see all his family before he dies."

"Father never told me about any of you."

"I figured such, but don't hate him." Shen could see Sesshomaru roll his eyes but continued. "Its hard to lose your love and your child den feel as if it were yah fault. He blamed himself for getting Aiko pregnant again, knowing how hard the first pregnancy was on her."

"So nephew do you have yah self a girlfriend?" his aunt asked with a wide smile. Something about the couple made him want to trust them. Shen and his wife were a interracial couple like he and Jillian are but the difference was they didn't have a father trying to tear them apart.

"Yes, her name is Jillian."

"Is she pretty?" his cousin asked.

"Of course she is! Ugly people ain't allowed to be with anyone in this family." Shen answered before Sesshomaru could open his mouth.

"Ryozo gave me an inspection when Shen brought me home." Shelly-ann said playfully patting Sesshomaru's back.

"So he had no problem?" Smiling knowingly she knew what Sesshomaru wanted to ask, they had faced ignorance from everyone except from their own families and that she considered a blessing. Ryozo never considered race when he married Sing-Li so why would he concerning his own children?

"No, yah grandfather is a good man."

"He and my mother good people, fight like cats and dogs but happy." Shen said before he got up and looked through his suitcase and pulled out a old photo album. Sesshomaru excused himself and walked towards his bedroom. Jillian fell back when the door opened, she almost hit the floor but Sesshomaru's strong arms caught her.

"Nosy aren't we?"

"Hello there." peaking over her boyfriend's shoulder she waved at the chubby woman and tall middle aged man smiling at her.

"She's pretty."

"Your right dad."

"This is Jillian." Sesshomaru said still holding his flustered girlfriend by the waist. She waved shyly and bit her bottom lip.

* * *

Loud banging noises interrupted Ada Mae's sleep, making her way towards the door. Whoever was on the other side of the door would not stop banging.

"Momma! It took you long enough!"

"Rhonda...its two in the morning." glancing at the Kit Cat clock.

"I only came for a warning."

"Come inside." the older woman said letting her daughter inside her cozy home. It was rare when Rhonda stopped by to see her family for something other than money. She looked like she was in need of a good shower and a new wig since the one she was wearing was course.

"Word on the street is Kareem is looking for his woman."

"Don't be so loud, she's sleeping upstairs." Ada gently scolded pointing to the staircase. Loudly clicking her tongue Rhonda gave her mother a curious glance.

"This nigga crazy ma, he shot up Marisol's house to make a point. He ain't the one to fuck wit."

"I God on my side, I ain't scared of no punk who hits on a woman."

"I gotta go ma. How my kids goin'?"slowly raising from the couch Rhonda made her way to the door, Ada followed behind her.

"They're doing fine. Jilli's in New York and Jamal is doing good in school."

"That's good to hear." closing the door behind her Rhonda went to roam the streets of Detroit like she always did since she lost her apartment. Her addiction got so bad after she left her children with Ada Mae, the state housing authority kicked her out.

* * *

Watching Jillian interact with his newly discovered extended family made Sesshomaru swell with pride. She had a way of getting people to open up, looking at Jillian and Tishonne chat away, his cousin seemed like she was afraid to speak but when Jillian popped up that completely changed. Come to find out that the two attended the same university and have never saw each other once. Tishonne was studying history and had been living on her own in the city for over a year.

Sesshomaru had taken a odd fascination to Shelly-ann's breast, he was amazed that could could carry all that weight on her short frame. They sat up high, her cleavage almost starting at her neck from her bra. She was the same height as Jillian, he could never imagine her carrying so much. He liked breast but he now realized that their was such as a thing as to much. Looking at his uncle, Shen thought otherwise since he seemed still very much attracted to his wife.

After awhile the Kageyasu family left around 10 o'clock leaving the old photo album behind, Inuyasha had yet to come home from after school. The little miscreant had texed messaged that he would be hanging out with his friends but never said a time when he was coming back.

"They were nice." Jillian commented cleaning up the table, she never would of guessed the Sesshomaru was anything less then Japanese.

"Father was right, they are an odd bunch."

"More normal than my family." picking up the photo album she held it out to him with a excited glint in her eyes. "Do you want to look at it?" she asked curious to see what was inside.

"Hn." sitting on the couch he took the large album and opened it. The first picture was of a newly married couple who he guessed were his grandparents since the man in the picture looked very much like Shen, the woman standing next to him in a white silk cheongsam stopping at the woman's ankles. She was quite short barely reaching five feet while the man next to her stood at a even six feet but white kamishimo with silver vest made him look much taller and more intimidating.

"She looks a lot like my mother." he said looking at the woman in the photo, she had a pretty delicate face and bright brown eyes, that shown even in the sepia colored picture.

"She's very pretty." Jillian said snuggling closer to Sesshomaru's chest. Eventually he turned the page and looked through the photo's one by one trying to memorize each face. On the third page he spotted Aiko as a teen with a group of school girls smiling. By page ten he saw a picture of his parents on the beach, Toga had his arms around her shoulders and they were both smiling.

_'I never seen him smile in pictures.'_

"Is that you?" she asked pointing to the picture of two naked infants in a bathtub with happy grins on their chubby faces. The little girl sitting next to him looked a lot like Tishonne, which was very possible since Sesshomaru was only a few months older than her.

He decided not to answer her question so he turned his attention to the next photograph which was Ryozo holding him in his lap. Dressed in traditional Japanese clothing his grandfather looked so regal, almost like a daimyo except for silver haired baby sitting in his lap only wearing a diaper and chewing on his own tiny hand.

"You were very cute."

"This Sesshomaru is not cute." before she could retort the front door opened and Inuyasha strolled in holding his walkman bobbing his head to whatever music he was listening to. The teen walked straight past them and went straight into the kitchen, made himself a plate of food and went straight to his room.

"So, did you think about what I asked you?"

"I'm still thinking." rolling her eyes Jillian knew she wasn't getting a answer tonight but maybe this weekend when they went back into the studio.

-

-

The prayer Sophia was doing was "Hail Mary" in Latin

The kamishimo is full Japanese male outfit, with shirt pants and vest. A cheongsam is a Chinese fitted dress worn by women.

Next chap I'm gonna try to give Inuyasha some more spotlight because I love his little bad ass.


	16. Finding Strength

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

-

-

-

"I swear to God you lecher if you lay a finger on me in my house in front of my family I will cut off your balls and feed them to you!" Sango growled and began poking Miroku in the chest with her acrylic nails, making him wince. Kagome and Inuyasha were behind them laughing at the very real threat in front of them, as the group made their way towards Sango's house. It had taken them from after school, over hour on the subway. Inuyasha had complained how they had to ride through Brooklyn to get to Queens. To make it worse, she lived in the middle of Queens where it was a twenty minute walk or ten minute bus ride to the train.

"My dear Sango, I would never do anything to dishonor you." he said holding her hand before she put a hole in his chest.

"How much farther?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as they walked through another long block, all filled with two story houses with two car garages.

"The next block." It had been a month since Inuyasha met the group and they all were inseparable as if they knew each other for years. They were always hanging out with each other all over New York City. Usually they were eating at whatever restaurant they happened to pass by. Living like most middle class citizens, eating all different types of ethnic foods and knew curse words in at least three different languages.

"Make yourselves at home." Sango called out opening the door to her two story home. Natalia Taijya was in the middle of the living room doing yoga with her ass high up in the air. She wearing tight black spandex tights and a tank top. Her long chestnut hair stood out against the cream colored carpet. Lifting her head up, she was surprised to see her daughter and her friends.

"Hello, kids!' Natalia said in a cheerful tone waving at the children, you could clearly hear her Long Island accent. The two boys seemed shocked at how young and beautiful looking Sango's mother was.

"Hi!" all four said in unison, Sango hated it when she brought over company because her mother was a attention hog, especially when it came to boys. Like when she was thirteen and she brought over her boyfriend over to play video games, Natalia walked through the living room to the kitchen in nothing but a towel. The boy couldn't stop talking about how sexy Sango's mother was and had to dump him the next week. She guessed it was because her mother gave up her teen years to raise her and wanted to relive a little bit of her youth through her children.

"Do you kids want anything to eat?"

"That's okay mom I have some snacks upstairs." walking past her mother Sango escorted her friends up to her room, which had a mini kitchen. Hanging above her bed was a giant worn boomerang about a foot taller than her, the rest of the wall was covered in posters of American and Japanese artist.

"I can see where you get that amazing posterior from." Miroku teased, earning a glare from the teen. Kagome let out a sigh and took a seat on her best friend's bed along with Inuyasha, waiting for the upcoming one-sided fight.

"Monk, you have no shame." Inuyasha mumbled shaking his head. He had never met someone like Miroku in his life, he was a strange young man but was a ladies man none the less. Girls in the after school program liked his flirtation and his boyish good looks but he never chased after them as much as he did Sango.

"My dear Sango you are as lovely as your mother. How does she stay so youthful looking?" Miroku asked the girl who was bent over looking in her refrigerator. He swore Sango had the nicest ass he'd ever seen, not to big not to small and toned from years of martial arts.

"She's only 31, she had me young. Do you want something to drink?" she asked pulling out a pitcher of ice tea, all her friends nodded their heads and waited for her to serve them. Natalia was sixteen when she got pregnant by her high school sweetheart, but they both graduated high school and attained successful jobs. James owned a dojo and Natalia was an executive secretary at a large company. They still acted like teenagers around the house, chasing each other around the house and making out in the living room, much to Sango's and her younger brother Kohaku's dislike.

"Lets make a deal, every week we should hang out at some one's house for dinner. Sango you start it off." Kagome said sipping her tea. Natalia was a horrible cook but Sango was the best at making pasta along with her father James.

"Sounds good, we gotta tell Kalil when he's off from work." Sango said leaning against the counter thinking of their overworked friend. Kalil had a part time job on the weekends and baby sat his four younger siblings while his mother worked late night.

"Yeah Inu you can tell him since he works around where you live." Kag's said patting Inuyasha's back.

"Sure."

"You fuckin' perve!" Sango yelled smacking the perverted teen across the head with a pillow that she picked up from her bed.

"My dear Sango, your behind is so perfect I just had to touch it." Miroku pleaded with a grin. Dodging another hit from her pillow he ran away from his friend who was chasing him around the bedroom. Miroku ran away with a sheepish grin on his handsome face, making Sango more pissed off as she was chasing him around the bedroom. Swinging widely Sango knocked down everything her pillow hit. She almost knocked Kagome on the floor but she jumped just in time into Inuyasha's lap.

"Ahh!" clutching his shirt tighter Kagome pulled her body closer to his. For a fifteen year old he was toned from the years of martial arts he took since he was seven. She wanted to run her fingers down his sculpted chest but decided it was better to just bite her lip instead. Yeah she had a little crush on their foreign friend but deep down she knew it would never happen. She bet Inuyasha would most likely end up marrying some rich heiress or something.

"Kags, you okay?" wrapping a arm around her waist he pulled her closer for her own comfort...at least that was what he told himself. Something about the Brooklyn girl he was attracted to, her cute tomboyish style to her big brown eyes. Inuyasha could feel her fingers gently tugging on his silver hair, and he bit back a groan. He blamed it on his half brother, watching that bastard and Jillian lounge around the house stealing kisses, but not so much the living together. He wanted something like that too, with Kagome.

"I'm fine." burying her head into the crook of his shoulder to hide her blush which only made the situation worse. Inuyasha's scent was to strong, their bodies were to close and it felt wonderful. Maybe she had been watching to many sappy romance movies with her mother, maybe she was just thinking to much.

"Someone's getting chummy." Miroku said looking down at his friends cuddled close together on Sango's bed. The couple stammered and blushed failing to come up with a explanation to why they were that close. Rushing to opposite ends of the bed Kagome and Inuyasha refused to make eye contact.

"Sango maybe we should be more like them?" he suggested only to once again be smacked ,again, in the head with a pillow.

-

"Momma you have to get that girl out of the house!" Zachariah yelled banging his fist on the table scaring his wife. His mother Ada Mae didn't budge. The old woman feared nothing because of her faith that God will always protect her and she lived through so much.

"She has no where else to go." she answered back, her eyes focused on her son's.

"That boy is crazy, you see what he did to Carmen, I don't want you to get hurt!" he continued. Lucy nodded her head in agreement. Ada Mae was starting to wonder if her daughter in-law had any backbone. Always the dutiful wife standing by her husband's side no matter what it almost made her sick, as a mother Lucy should of sided with her. Ada was there when Lucy's family disowned her for marrying a black man and helping during the pregnancy with Victoria.

"She is your daughter's best friend."

"Momma, I don't want my family in danger."

"I don't want Marisol in danger." she countered glaring at her son, with her chubby arms crossed over her chest.

"Send the kids to stay with Jillian for a bit." Lucy piped up. Looking at the mother and son both seemed to consider the idea, it would only be for a little while anyway.

"How are three people going to live in a studio apartment?" Ada asked eying her daughter in-law.

"I'll send her money to get a better place and to pay for groceries for the kids." Zachariah said in a hopeful tone. He could sleep better at night knowing that his daughter and step son were safe. His mother nodded her head and let him make the phone call to Jillian.

_"Hello?"_

"Baby, I need you to do your grandmother and I a favor."

_"Sure anything?" _

"I need you to watch your brother and sister till this whole Kareem thing dies down."

_"How long do you think that is?" _ Jillian's heart sank. Her father and grandmother had no idea that she was living with Sesshomaru or that they were still dating and Ada Mae didn't even know about Sesshomaru at all.

"I...I don't know but I will give you money to rent out a bigger apartment. Working with Takahashi Corp I've had a lot of profit." Zachariah knew that she was dating a Japanese young man but not one of the heirs to the Takahashi Corp and for everyone's sake it was better if they didn't.

_"Okay daddy, you can send them." _ She let out a sigh as she listened to her father and grandmother thank her profusely and apologized for asking her the favor. Sesshomaru was going to be pissed. He had just gotten used to having Inuyasha there. How is he going to deal with two more teens? Jamal never talked much and kept to himself, but Victoria on the other hand, was a spoiled brat. As much as she loved her sister, that girl could get away with murder with her parents. Only Jillian, Jamal and Ada didn't let the beautiful girl run all over them.

"Well I need to get back home." Ada Mae said picking up her purse and making her way back home. Marisol had been sleeping and eating most of the time, regaining her strength from all the stress put on her. It didn't take long for her to get home, since her son didn't live far. Marisol was sitting in the living room rubbing her the tiny bump on her stomach. Yesterday they had went to public assistance for help so she could better care for the baby when it came. Ada wanted Marisol to be independent when she got on her feet, not dependent on anyone. The young woman felt guilty about putting such a burden on a woman who should have been enjoying her senior years but instead had to raise her grandchildren now care for a pregnant young woman with a psychopathic baby father.

"Ms. Ada, how did you do it?" the young woman asked looking up at the older woman. She was putting everyone around her in danger with Kareem chasing after her but Ada gave welcomed her with open arms. It was confusing to comprehend that their were selfless people in the world.

"Do what?"

"Everything, God I wish I was strong as you."

"I didn't do it alone. You know me and you have a lot in common." taking a seat next to the pregnant girl she gently rubbed her back and continued. "When Zachariah was three, my husband abandoned us. I thought my life was over. I depended on him and my world came crashing down. One night my son saw me crying and he wiped my tears, I realized that we would be alright, plus my church helped me. Child I was scared and thought I would never make it but I did, I had to make it for my son."

Before she retired, Ada worked for the Housing Authority of Brewster Projects and never remarried. She never had the time to to date and she didn't want to care for another man besides her son. When Zachariah was thirteen her estranged husband Leroy came back saying he wanted to make things right again but by then no one needed him. It was for the best anyway since Leroy left a month later the night before Zach's football team tryouts after he promised he would attend. Leroy never came back after that.

"Really?" "Yes. Baby whatever don't kill you makes you stronger. You got to live for that child growing inside of you because that is a gift from God."

"I'm scared...What about Kareem?"

"Karma comes back to everyone, trust me." Both women sat in comfortable silence for hours watching the rain fall against the window seal.

-

As soon as people stepped inside his apartment the scent of tempura steamed vegetables and sushi from his favorite Japanese restaurant, half of the pieces were fried since the only sushi Jillian liked were spring rolls. Jillian was cleaning the kitchen counter wearing a sheer pink baby doll with her hair pinned back with plastic hair sticks.

"What did you do little siren?" he knew whenever Jillian decided to prance around the house in lingerie she either did or wanted something. The last time she did, he found a squirrel with a broken leg sleeping in a shoe box. He ended up paying for its vet bill and had it sent to a zoo.

"Why do I have to up to something?" she asked with the cutest pout she could muster.

"Remember the squirrel?" he said with his eyebrow raised.

"Alright...I got a call from my dad, he's worried about the kids with Mari staying with Grandma."

"Kareem could possibly do something to spite Marisol." from what Jillian told him about the wanna be thug, he was dangerous and partially insane.

"They want me to watch them for a bit. I know this is going to be hard but they have nowhere to go."

"They can stay, I'll sleep on the couch, buy a inflatable bed anything they need."

"Thank you. I'll stay on the couch with you if it makes you feel better?" she could at least suffer sleeping on the dreaded couch with him.

"We could give our bed one final goodbye." pressing his lips against hers. Jillian melted in Sesshomaru's arms as he led her to their bedroom.

"Wait." pulling out of his embrace she put the sushi in the refrigerator and grabbed the bowl of tempura and ran back into her boyfriend's arms. After what they were about to do they would need to gain their strength.

-

"So why do you think they sent us to New York?"

"So they wont have to worry bout that fool bustin' caps in our asses."

"I cant wait to go shopping!"

"I cant wait to see Jilli."

"That too!" Victoria said with a pout when Jamal rolled his eyes. Both teens loved their older sister, Jillian was the glue that held the three of them together. At the moment Victoria wanted to spend the money her father sent her at the shopping capitol of the world. Walking through the airport people starred at the good looking teens as they dragged their luggage around. Victoria's green eyes sparkled as they reached a driver holding up a sign saying Brown Siblings. She almost squealed when the driver took their heavy luggage, Jamal just sighed and followed behind. It had been a while since he seen his half sister, she was the one who fought bullies when he was teased about not knowing who his father was. When they were kids Rhonda claimed three different men as his father. So no one had a real idea who was Jamal's father. He was a few shades lighter than Jillian, tall and had a tiny gap between his teeth that fit his smile.

"A limo! Oh this is fly!" a black stretch Hummer limo waited for them and the driver put their luggage in the trunk.

"I'm hungry."

"Well how about we get something to eat." a voice said stepping out the limo. The teens let out a loud scream, as they ran towards Jillian with wide arms. Jamal and Victoria showered their sister with kisses all over her face making her blush.

"Can we go to Tavern on the Green?" Victoria asked wrapping an arm around Jillian's.

"Lets go inside."

"Hey." Inuyasha said waving at the two new house guest. Jamal gave him and Sesshomaru a pound and turned his attention to the window.

"This is Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's younger brother." Jillian said patting his leg then turned to smile at her boyfriend.

"Half brother." both siblings corrected.

"Anyway, I need you guys to keep a secret." her younger brother and sister nodded their heads and waited for her to continue.

"Me and Sesshomaru are living with each other but no one can find out because his father doesn't like the idea of him being with me."

"So I suggest that you stay away from Taishou Corp, my father is a very cunning man." Sesshomaru cut in.

"Dad gave me a part time job as a secretary there, It was off the books since I don't have any working papers." Victoria said with a worried look on her pretty face.

"Don't tell him anything about us or where your staying."

"I won't! Promise!" she insisted raising her right hand up in the air. Jillian giggled at the the determined look in her half sister's eyes, she looked more like a six year old than sixteen.

-

"Ms. Gomez, I have great news for you your daughter will be just fine. She made it through the surgery with no problem. A few months of physical therapy and your daughter's arm will be just fine."

"Thank you so much!" Sophia whipped the fresh tears rolling down her face and went to see her daughter. Carmen sat up straight in the hospital bed looking at the cast on her arm.

"Ma, where's Marisol?" when the anesthesia wore off all Carmen wanted to do was see if her daughter was alright.

"I sent her away."

"You-you what!? How could you do that to my child, your granddaughter?!"

"She has brought nothing but trouble into our home."

"But she is still my child. No one's perfect, Mari made a big mistake but pushing her away won't make anything better. Where is she now?"

"Ms. Ada is caring for her last I heard." lowering her head in shame. Sophia never thought about what her granddaughter was feeling. Marisol was grieving the most because Kareem only shot Carmen to get back at her. Using her only good hand to run her fingers through her wavy black tresses she let out a deep sigh. She was so tired and the only thing she wanted to do was see her child but couldn't even do that.

"I'll call and ask her to come see you."

"Thank you." closing her eyes Carmen fell back into a dreamless sleep.

-

Sorry guys it took me awhile to update but I've been busy looking for a new job (to no avail) and getting ready for college. I will try my best to keep up with this story since this one has my attention at the moment.


	17. Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I don't own Lauryn Hill's song Nothing Even Matters or the artist Common.

-

-

-

"Street team?"

"Yes Inuyasha, I want you and your friends to help promote Jillian."

"How much does it pay?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded smacking the boy in the chest.

"We'll love to do it for free, all of us." she continued sweetly looking at the group who were standing in Sesshomaru's office. At the moment they were recording Jillian's album and it was going much faster than he expected so it was best to get her more exposed. She was known in the New York lounge scene but that was far from enough.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said ever so slightly and bowing his head, which surprised the hell out of Inuyasha. He had never seen him bow to anyone, except their father. Since Jillian came into the picture Sesshomaru had changed into what most people considered a human.

"Does she go by a stage name?" Kalil asked.

"Nope just Jillian."

"How many tracks has she recorded?" Miroku asked, his eyes wondering around the office at the framed photos on the walls. His right hand was itching to grope either Sango or Victoria, who were sitting on both sides of him.

"Nine in a month. Skrilla wants the album to be fifteen tracks." he sighed shaking his head. Sesshomaru had been working all day with his father, then right after work go to the studio helped Skrilla and Jillian work on the album. Which sometimes didn't end till late that night. He had just enough time to eat, quick sex in the shower, and sleep. That was one of the many annoyances of having Jillian's siblings staying with them, he gave up his bed and privacy for them.

The loud shrill of his office phone ended the group's conversation. After the third ring Sesshomaru answered.

"Hello?"

_"Yes I'm Martin Jones the representative for Lonnie Lynn."_

"How can I help you?" drawing his brows close together he waited for the man over the phone, the Lonnie Lynn better known as Common wanted something from him.

_"Well Lonnie was in the city and heard about your artist Jillian and got himself a demo CD. Long story short is he wants her to record with him. All I need is her to write and sing the hook."_

"How much does it pay?"

_"$100,000."_

"When can we start?"

_"Well he'll back in two weeks, we can record then. When the song is recorded you get your check."_

"Thank you."

_"We'll see you in two weeks. Goodbye."_

"What was that about?" Jamal asked. From the surprised look on Sesshomaru's face something big just happened over the phone.

"Common wants Jilli to do the hook for his new upcoming single." he couldn't even hear the cheers around him all that he could comprehend what was told to him. Sesshomaru never expected for any other artist to contact him about working with Jillian so soon.

-

Jillian was downstairs in the studio as the group upstairs were talking writing in her notebook and singing the lyrics to the rhythm in her head. Her semester in school was almost over and she already handed in her papers so all was left were her finals, leaving her more time to record.

"_Not even if my boss should call... _

_The world it seems so very small... _

_Cause nothing even matters, at all."_

"Oh I like that." after scribbling down what they just sang, Jillian finished up the final touches to the song. Ahmed sat next to her, strumming his guitar, and singing his thoughts on what the next line should be. Jillian had always loved the guitar, but never learned because she would have to sacrifice her long fingernails to play. Which, she wouldn't do.

"You want to sing it now?" Ahmed asked looking at his friend she nodded her head, her curls bouncing up and down. The way she always seemed to cut it off only to have it grow back longer a few months later fascinated him. Now if you pulled on one of her curls, it stopped to the middle of her back.

"Sure."

"_Now the skies could fall  
Not even if my boss should call  
The world it seems so very small  
cause nothing even matters at all" _

"_Nothing even matters  
Nothing even matters at all  
Nothing even matters  
Nothing even matters at all"  
_

The raspy yet sultry voice that was going to make Jillian famous was joined with another more nasally male voice singing. Slowly taking each step Sesshomaru made his way down the stairs and told her the news. Ahmed sat back and watched the former love of his life kiss another man and mummer sweet thing in his ear.

"Common wants me to sing with him?"

"Yes, his people called me just now. He wants to start in two weeks, Jilli this is it!" she had never heard Sesshomaru excited before, the most he would show was his eyes getting slightly bigger.

"How did he hear about me?"

"One of your demo tapes."

"Congrats, Detroit girl!" Ahmed's words of admiration fell on deaf ears since Jillian was too busy screaming and jumping up and down in her boyfriend's arms. Chuckling to himself he let himself out of the studio only to be smacked in the face by the front door.

"Oh God I'm so sorry!"

"I-its okay..."covering his nose. He could feel the blood pouring down his hand, it didn't feel broken though.

"You're bleeding."

"I'm fine." opening his eyes Ahmed saw a gorgeous worried set of slanted brown eyes stare back at him.

"Oh Gawd." Tishonne said covering her mouth with her small hands. Rushing him back inside the studio. Sitting him down on the couch she immediately pulled tissues out of her purse and wiped his bloody nose.

"I'm so sorry!" she said pinching his nose to stop the bleeding.

"What happened?" Jillian asked, her excitement finally dying out. Sesshomaru stood in the background watching his cousin and girlfriend tend to the skinny man with the bloody nose. If he were like most men he would be worried about the look in Ahmed's eyes at his cousin. It was the look he had in his eyes when he first met Jillian, that starry eyed gaze as if he had seen something earth real. If Ahmed were like most men then he would only be after what was under Tishonne's pants.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine; it was my fault I should have been paying attention."

"No it was me. I'm really sorry."

By the time both Ahmed and Tishonne kept apologizing to each other the others had left the room, tired of hearing about it.

-

Loud off-key singing rang in Marisol's ears along with clapping and the random Hallelujah made her feel uncomfortable. Being the only Catholic in a Baptist church was a culture shock, big decorated hats blocked her view of the pastor who was talking about having faith in God but not depending on him. Ada Mae sat next to her nodding her head to whatever she agreed to that the pastor said. She could remember Jillian telling her outrageous stories of people falling down, talking gibberish and shaking. Never in her life had she thought that she would be sitting watching the spectacle before her. For some reason Marisol always thought Ada Mae was one of those church ladies who make all that noise for attention, no she sat quietly listening to what was being said The pastor made some very valid points, you can't depend on God giving you everything you want, if you did you wouldn't be happy because half the things you wanted were no good to you anyway.

"If you had no hardships in your life how can you serve God?" the pastor asked. Many people answered with shouts of "preach!" and "how ya gonna do it?"

"He don't give you more than you can carry, when you need to be carried he will carry you." He continued.

It seemed Ada Mae was carrying her on her shoulders without a problem. If only Marisol was strong like that then she would be able to take care of her child on her own. Things like that didn't come easy, it was hard work and she was willing to do it for the sake of her unborn child.

An hour of clapping and eating later the two women made their way home, it was hard to ignore the whisperings about Marisol. How she was pregnant by a drug dealer and that she was pretty enough to find a man who would take care of her and the baby.

"Don't always listen to ramblings of old women." Ada Mae mumbled as they walked back home. Those women said the same about her when her husband left, rumors that she scared him away and that she had to get married to have a stable home for her son.

"I know. I want to be able to take care of myself."

"Well you start bright and early tomorrow for work that's a start." Calling up some old friends Gloria was able to get Marisol a job as a secretary at the Detroit Public Housing main office. The pay was enough to get by with a little help from food stamps; if she saved her money she could afford her own place.

"Long time no see." Clutching Ada Mae's arm Marisol was frozen in place looking at the man who ruined her life.

-

Rolling up his sleeves Sesshomaru realized his manhood was out the door lost in scented hair conditioner and relaxed hair. He should have walked away when she asked for help, it was bad enough that she borrowed his hair conditioner but now she had him help apply it in her wet hair.

"Could you scratch my scalp a little?" Jillian asked tilting her head to the left where he was massaging the conditioner in. He had to admit though she did look sexy with her fluffy bathrobe and her face so relaxed. Washing out the conditioner she leaned over the sink with her eyes closed shut and let her boyfriend wash and ring out her hair. Sesshomaru had no problem doing hair, he was just a little confused about doing _her_ hair. It was thick and curly and prone to dryness if not taken care of. Sometimes in Jillian's sleep she could feel him playing in her hair.

"Am I your bitch?" he asked with a annoyed grumble. Here he was the son of a multimillionaire used to everyone catering to him, now he was doing it for someone else.

"Of course you are." She answered yarning; she was only half listening to his complaining. Yeah he was her bitch and he knew it. He would jump off a roof if she told him to, even if he didn't admit it. The next thing he knew, he was helping put bright pink rollers in her hair and holding a wide tooth comb to part her scalp. Sesshomaru Taishou helping do someone's hair, kami the gods were laughing at him now.

"Oh, shit!" Inuyasha shouted walking in the house with Victoria and Jamal. The teens were touring the city and had to pull Victoria away from every store they passed which made a trip to the West Village last for over five hours. The teen wanted to burst out laughing at the scene in front of him, the arrogant Sesshomaru catering to someone other than himself; it was a sight to see.

"Aww that's so sweet!" the girl cooed hoping one day a guy rich and caring like her sister's would do something like that for her. Jamal just shook his head and ignored the scene; he didn't think watching the display of affection was important.

"Jillian I love you." Inuyasha said giving her a loud kiss on the cheek. "I can now die happy."

With a loud snap of his camera phone he dodged a swipe from his brother and ran into his room.

"I am never going to live this off." Sesshomaru groaned finishing up the last pink roller in her hair.

"I think what your doing is sweet." Victoria piped up giggling at the annoyed look on his face.

"You're only saying that because she's your sister."

"No, it takes a real man to be able to do stuff like that."

"No just my man." Jillian said kissing Sesshomaru's lips.

-

-

This chap is going to be short cause it's just a filler to get everyone up to date on what's happening. Sorry I was gone for so long I will try to get my act together and finish this fic.


	18. Tumors

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Common's song Come Close

-

-

-

"Don't worry I will be fine."

"Ya not takin' ya medication."

"Those pills gih me nuffin but shit."

Smacking her husband upside his head Sing-Li hated it when her husband didn't do what was best for him. Suffering from prostate cancer Ryozo refused to take chemotherapy to help rid of the cancer because he would lose his long salt and pepper long hair. Plus he didn't believe he actually had cancer at all.

"Ya dun be worm shit if ya don't." Sing-Li chided taking a moment to look at her husband's thinning form. It was only five years ago when he was diagnosed with prostate cancer and his condition seemed to get worse. Ryozo's weight dropped slowly and he didn't train with his grandchildren so much. Also the couple's active sex life dwindled away.

"Those doctors say that I have cancer, I know I don't."

"Papa, ya don't even make a will." Takeru said.

"Da fuck ya want to know bout' my will for?! I thought you were a Rasta?" Ryozo shouted giving his second son a skeptical eye. Rastafarian's don't believe in writing wills because it would acknowledge death as inevitable, thus disregarding the everlasting character of life. Looking at his son he wondered if he was a real Rasta at all. Besides The long dreads and smoking weed he upheld none of the beliefs of the religion. Ryozo swore that Takeru would love to see him in a coffin.

"Look since you refuse to use any treatment I have to look at things realistically."

Rolling his eyes Ryozo dropped the subject; it was pointless to argue with either his wife or his son. Deep down he knew his life was coming to an end, that's why he sent Shen to America to get in contact with his oldest grandchild.

"I want to see my little boy."

"We all want to see him. Shen has spoken to him a few times since he came back home. Give the boy time, he'll come around." Sing-Li said comforting her husband. Sesshomaru was the only grandchild they had that they didn't know well. All of their other grandchildren were close to them, three out of the seven of Takeru's children lived with them.

* * *

"I don't like how you makin' me look bad."

"I don't like raising kids at 66 years old."

Takeru bit his tongue at his father's sharp response, the fear of becoming a father and being tied down to one woman led him to bounce around. He was raised in a loving home with parents who never could get tired of the lives they had. Only seven children the family knew about, it was more than possible that others existed.

"You shouldn't have done it in front of Shen and mama."

"They already know bout wat ya do. Ya lucky me never told ur kids."

Ryozo rolled his eyes and signaled for his son to leave his bedroom. Before Shen and Sing-Li left his beside he asked him to leave Sesshomaru's phone number just in case he gave in and decided to call.

* * *

Kareem smirked at his former girlfriend and the old woman who was taking care of her. His confidant attitude quickly changed when he realized that neither one of them feared him, and he none of his goons where around to back him up.

"What do you want?" Marisol asked. It was the first time he had ever heard her ask him a question without nervousness in her voice.

"You baby." He said in an unusually sweet voice walking towards her and rubbing his rough thumb across her cheek.

"Don't touch me!" Marisol growled smacking his hand away.

"I thought you loved me?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She shot back. Kareem raised his hand to strike her but Marisol ducked his hand and punched him hard in the face. Much to her surprise he fell to the floor hard. Taking advantage of the situation she kicked him a few times in the ribs until she heard Ada Mae talking on the phone with the police. It didn't take long for them to reach, if it did Marisol didn't notice since she was too distracted kicking and yelling at him.

"I hate you! I gave you everything and you treated me like shit-" Ada pulled her away so the cops can take him into custody. From the scene looked when they arrived Marisol should have been the one being put in handcuffs but Ada briefly explained the situation and they quickly took him away.

"They said we have to come in and make a report." Ada said wrapping her arms around the crying young woman.

"I'd be glad too." Marisol said with a small smile. It was liberating beating the man who once beat her and shot her mother. Taking her friend's hand they called a cab to take them to the prescient.

* * *

"_Are we living in a dream world?  
Are your eyes still green girl?  
I know your sick and tired of arguing  
But you can't keep it bottled in  
Jealousy, we got to swallow it  
Your heart and mind baby follow it  
Smile, happiness you could model it  
And when you feel opposite  
I just want you to know  
Your whole being is beautiful  
I'm going to do the best I can do  
Cause I'm the best when I'm with you"_

Turning to Jillian one of the best rappers of all time waited for the woman he hired to write and sing the hook and bridge for this song. The demo tape he heard sparked his interest and she delivered.

"_Come close to me baby  
Let your love hold you  
I know this world is crazy  
What's it without you"_

That voice Jillian had, her attitude, personality was eclectic in every way. He had spoken to her before they started recording and she could discuss any subject under the sun.

Skrilla turned to smile at Sesshomaru, showing off his gold teeth. Since Jillian's demo tape had been passed around more people wanted him to record a track for them, both Sesshomaru and Skrilla were happy to oblige.

"This song is gonna get her on MTV!" he shouted bobbing his head adjusting the knobs for sound behind the glass separating him from the two artists.

"Her and a few others. I'm considering signing a few more artists."

"Any of them good?"

"Better than others, a duet and a solo."

"I'd wait till we have really established ourselves. Ain't no point in signing more people getting their hopes up."

"Your right, I know why I hired you."

That was the closest to a compliment Skrilla was ever going to get, it meant a lot that Sesshomaru acknowledge that he was a needed asset in Tru Musik.

* * *

"What is your favorite song?"

"Hm?" Sesshomaru answered, turning to look at Jillian had one of those "I want to know more about you moments", which consisted of random questions as if studying to be on a game show. All he wanted to do was watch his reruns of "All in the Family" on his hard ass pull out couch. It took a few days to break it in but now when he woke up in the morning for work he didn't have back pains.

"Is it in English?" she asked snuggling closer into his chest. For some reason Sesshomaru was always warm, every time she was near him the warmth from him made her want to be pressed against him.

"I don't think you ever heard of it." He teased turning his attention back to the television.

"Oh…well my favorite song is When I think About You."

"By Ms. Franklin?"

"Of course. So what is your favorite color?"

"White."

"I like orange."

"Why?" he asked. She was surprised that he was even paying attention to what she was babbling about. Jillian wasn't even tired from the long day of recording and hanging out with who she considered one of the best artists of all time.

"Cause I always loved the sunset, it was one of the few pure things I ever-." Michael Jackson's Rock With You came from her boyfriend's cell phone cut off her sentence. Maybe it was for the best since she was about to reveal more about her troubled childhood in detail.

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Sesshomaru?"

"Speaking."

"You don't have any idea who this is?"

"You obviously know me since you're the one calling."

The man on the other end of the phone let out a laugh. Sesshomaru didn't think it was funny that some stranger speaking Japanese to him at 1 in the morning and not addressing who he is.

"My name is Ryozo."

"My grandfather?" Jillian lifted her head from his chest at the mention of mysterious man Shen had spoken about the time he was here.

"I'm sorry if I called you at a bad time, I didn't even count he time difference."

"No, it's alright…I meant to call but I never had the time." The old man on the other end laughed even harder than before, he had the ability to intimidate the grandchild he didn't know well.

Ryozo cut the silence between them on the phone by asking his random questions about what was going on in life. Deep down he always regretted not trying to keep contact with his grandson, when the letters stopped and Toga changed his phone number he didn't search to find out where they were. Now since death was rearing its ugly head he wanted to see the last living piece of his daughter.

"Let me cut the pleasantries, my boy I want you-." Ryozo screamed as a shot of pain hit his spine. Breathing heavily he dropped the phone and screamed some curses in English.

"Ryozo what happened?!" Sesshomaru shouted over the phone. All he could hear was footsteps coming closer and screaming and crying coming from women and children. Quickly the voices faded away and all he could hear were the sounds of crickets.

"Baby what happened?" Jillian asked.

"Ryozo called we were talking and all of a sudden he starts screaming like he's in pain….then I hear all these voices come in and then nothing but crickets."

"Oh my God." Wrapping her arms around his waist she kissed his neck and shoulders hoping to calm his nerves.

"I don't know what happened."

"Wait an hour and call Shen maybe he can tell you."

Sesshomaru was in such a state of shock he couldn't respond to what Jillian said all he could do was listen to her soothing words and feel her arms wrapped tightly around him.

* * *

"Hello?" Sesshomaru asked in a tired voice, the whole night Jillian stood by him as he called his uncle over and over again until he finally got through. Shen was babbling which made it even harder to understand, for some reason his uncle would not speak Japanese and his English was broken. After about ten minutes of trying to translate what he was saying Sing-Li took the phone.

"I'm sorry this is the first time I speak to you." She said solemnly. Tears pooled in her eyes at the fear of losing her husband and hearing her grandson's voice.

"What happened is he alright?"

"When he was on the phone with you, he got a back spasm. Turns out that his cancer got worse…"

"What do you mean?"

"He has a tumor on his spine; if it gets any bigger he won't be able to walk."

"I'm going over there."

"You can't put your life on hold just for us, you don't even know us."

"Tell me where you live I will be booking a flight."

* * *

"So you're flying out to Barbados?" Jillian asked looking sternly at her boyfriend who was up and leaving her to see the family he never knew. she could understand the concern since that was his family, but he only met them once in his life and he couldn't even remember doing that.

"He could die, the least I can do is give him his final wish."

"So you're just going to leave me and Inuyasha? You're the bread winner in this house."

"I'm not going to leave you here." Sesshomaru said packing his suitcase. Jillian stood watching him waiting for him to realize the many reasons why he shouldn't rush out and fly to another country.

"Jamal and Torie can't go they don't have passports."

Pausing from packing he realized that he had two guests that couldn't just up and leave without any explanation. Neither of their parents knew about the other or their relationship, so how could Jillian explain that she was taking them all to the Bahamas on a waitress salary?

"He could die…I had his phone number and never called, now he…" before he could finish his sentence Sesshomaru felt Jillian's arms wrap around his waist and her curly hair against his back. He realized then that she was his rock and he loved her for that and would do anything to keep her by his side.

"I know baby. Everything will be fine I promise."

-

-

Another chapter done, thank you for reading and review.


	19. Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

-

-

-

"Mr. Kageyasu, you have to undergo chemotherapy to get rid of the tumors."

"Ah fuck…" Ryozo said rolling his eyes. For a man who was facing death he seemed to take bad news a lot easier. Sing-Li sat at his bedside with her cheek pressed against his hand, her two sons standing against the wall waiting for worse news. Both of them looked so much like their father, at different times in their lives. Takeru was more like Ryozo in his younger days when they were dating, always a dreamer looking for something more in life. Shen reminded her of her husband after they started a family, responsible, protective and caring of what he considered his.

"So if he goes, will it get rid of them?" Sing-Li asked the doctor.

"Most likely?"

"Excuse me?" Shen asked cutting his eyes at the doctor. His father's life was on the line, it was not something he wanted to hear.

"Your father's immune system might not hold up to the chemo, but that is a very unlikely senerio."

"Da fuck I pay ya for?" Ryozo shouted throwing a plastic cup at his head (luckily it wasn't his bed pan.) The whole family snickered; it was the first time in awhile when they truly laughed. They were all laughing so hard no one noticed that the doctor left with red juice running down his head.

"I kinda feel bad." Sing-Li said rubbing her husband's hand after the family finished laughing.

"He doesn't get paid for sympathy." Takeru said looking out the tiny window of the hospital room, his oldest son sat at the corner or the room listening to everything around him. Cory had to keep his ears open since he was born blind, having been raised by Ryozo he functioned almost as any other person who could see.

"Grandpa, if you can't walk, how can you train me?" the teen asked turning his head towards his grandparents.

"I be fine." Ryozo answered. He could see the through the dark glasses the boy wore and saw the worry in his face. Out all of his grandchildren Cory was the child he was most proud of, he trained him to be independent and martial arts the best he could.

"Promise?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Bye!" Jillian and Inuyasha shouted watching Victoria and Jamal leave for their flight back to Detroit. All of them forgot actually how long the two stayed. As hard as it was to have them go, the couple was glad to have their loft back again.

"I can't wait to get back into my bed and now I don't have to wait on line to shower."

"Inu, it wasn't that bad."

"For me it wasn't, but you and the bas-" Jillian gave Inuyasha a sharp glare before he could call her boyfriend a bastard.

"Sleeping on that couch." He corrected himself before she could punch him in the arm.

"So you ready for school?"

"No, that's why you should grab Sesshomaru's credit card and take me shopping."

"You're such a Soho." It seemed like every day he was coming home with a shopping bag, Victoria must have been rubbing off on him. Inuyasha was always a sharp dresser in Jillian's eyes at least; he never spent ridiculous amounts of money on clothes until recently. Turning around they walked back out of the airport back to the car where Sesshomaru was waiting to take them back home. He was never the type for goodbyes, or hello's if you didn't know him well enough.

Ada already informed Jillian that Kareem was in jail awaiting trial and the children could come back home. After word spread that Marisol beat his ass, none of his goons or anyone else dared to bother her or Ada.

"We need to finish up the album." Sesshomaru said breaking the silence between them inside the car.

"Did you get permission for me and Ahmed to do that track?"

"Yep, you know if you do a cover of this song you really have to bring your A game."

"I'm from Detroit, home of Motown I was made to cover this song."

The loud music coming from Inuyasha's headphones was the very song they were discussing. It warmed her heart to hear Inuyasha listening to something that didn't come on the radio. Since he started going to that after school program he was exposed to different forms of music and people.

"You still are going by Kagome's?" Sesshomaru asked as they crossed the Brooklyn Bridge, Jillian was back in school and even had an English class with Tishonne, so he got to see his cousin more often. It seemed whenever his cousin was around Ahmed would somehow be there too.

"Yeah, her mom is supposed to be making zoni soup."

"What kind of soup is that?" Jillian asked.

"Rice cake soup."

"I haven't had that in years." Sesshomaru said getting nostalgic for a moment before he parked in front of the school. When he and Inuyasha were younger their nanny used to make the best food for them before she retired.

"Later guys!" Jillian shouted as she got out of the car and made her way to school for her evening class.

"I never told you that I liked her, I did when I first met her because she was cooking but seriously I think she's good for you." Inuyasha mumbled looking at her retreating figure entering the campus.

"Most people like her." Sesshomaru answered back with a smile. It urked him that his father won't accept the woman in his life to the point he had to hide their relationship. One day he would have to tell his father about Jillian if he wanted to be with her without worry. Toga would either accept her or lose his oldest son.

"'Cept father. If he married your mom knowing she wasn't fully Japanese why doesn't he want you with Jilli?"

"He wanted me to marry Kagura or, anyone Japanese or even white with money. My mother didn't look Chinese and she lost most of her accent. So what about you and that Kagome girl?"

"What do you mean 'what about you and that girl?'?"

"You're going to her house for dinner aren't you?"

"So are Miroku, Sango and Kalil."

"You have a thing for that girl."

"No I don't she's just a friend." Turning his head away to hide the blush. Even though he was used to getting girls, since most threw themselves at him. For some reason Kagome seemed unreachable, like he was staring up at a star that he could never touch. She was beautiful, smart and down to earth, he never met someone besides his mother and Jillian who had those qualities.

"Hn."

* * *

"That young assistant who worked her for a short while went back home." Toga said looking at Sesshomaru after all the other associates left the board meeting.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Did you know that she is the younger sister of your former hobby?"

"I didn't know that. They don't really look alike." Just what was the old man getting at? Toga was more cunning than Sesshomaru gave credit for. He watched Victoria closely and she never slipped about where she was staying or anything involving Jillian.

"Same father, different mother, like you and your brother. So how is your little business venture?"

"Just fine father."

"Do you think me a fool son? I know your back with that girl."

"I do not know what you mean." Narrowing his eyes at his father, he found out faster than he had expected. Only time Toga came to America was for business, he never took in the sights or traveled. Posters of Jillian and Ahmed were all over the city, those who followed the lounge and underground soul music circuit knew about the label.

"I've seen the posters. That little brat who just went back home, she thought that she outsmarted me just by hanging up the phone. I knew that she was living in New York, her father told me after I mentioned that you were staying here at a business dinner."

"That proves nothing. Yes she is my artist but nothing more." He lied looking his father straight in the eye.

"I told you to stay away from that girl!" Toga growled leaning closer to his son. Every time someone got the look they would do whatever he commanded, this time it didn't.

"Because she's black? You didn't seem to have a problem with mother being half Chinese."

"That is totally different."

"Because she could pass?"

"I am done talking about this."

Yes Aiko could pass as full blooded Japanese, except those few moments where her Caribbean accent would slip out when she was excited or angry. It was still hard for them, the blue bloods of Japan, mocked them. Called Aiko a simpleton behind the couple's backs, though she was a college graduate and also came from money. It was hard for them when he first bought her back to Japan; imagine how hard it would be for Sesshomaru if he took back a black woman. The whelp could not see the bigger picture how society would see them, as heir to the Takahashi company he had an image to uphold.

"I am in control of my life."

"I am in control of your funds." Before Sesshomaru could reply Charles his coworker ran inside the office holding a radio playing Common's song.

"That's your girl on this song!" Charles shouted his professional voice was out the door and so was calm work demeanor. The sound of Jillian's singing put all three men to silence.

_Come close to me baby  
Let your love hold you  
I know this world is crazy  
What's it without you_

"Since my artist is featured on a song by a famous rapper it seems like I am making enough of my own funds." Sesshomaru shot back with a glare and a smirk towards his father. Leaving the board room he walked back into his own office. Charles looked around confused then embarrassed that he actually ran and intruded a conversation with his boss and the boss's son. He made a complete fool of himself, right when he was going to buy an engagement ring for Alicia.

"If you value your job you will leave." Toga said through clenched teeth. Without a second word he left the office and went back into his own pretending nothing had ever happened. All Toga wanted was the best for his sons. He understood the hardships of dating outside of your race, class and culture.

"Sesshomaru I have something I forgot to tell you." Toga said pushing the intercom button to his son's office.

"What father?"

"You're fired."

* * *

"Sentenced to twenty years!" Marisol shouted with a smile on her face as she exited the courtroom. The trial was swift since all of the evidence pointed to Kareem shooting Carmen and abusing Marisol. She smiled through the tears running down her face and her laughter were choked by sobs. This was a new beginning for her and her unborn child. All Marisol wanted was her child to grow up in a loving home without fear and pain.

"Well we won't have to worry about seeing him for a long time." Ada Mae said following behind the happy woman. That whole year she spent with Kareem was the worst time of her young life, the drugs, infidelity, and abuse. All of it made her feel like less of a woman, that's why she hid it for so long. Jillian and her mother always made her feel special, if someone could treat her like that how worthy was she?

During the trial Kareem didn't even seem remorseful for what he done to his girlfriend and her mother. His eyes were so cold…almost like looking at evil itself.

_Flashback_

"_Ms. Gomez, can you briefly tell the court how the accused Kareem abused you?" the prosecuting lawyer asked Marisol as she sat on the stand. Her cherry red hair stood out in stark contrast to her beige suit and proper speaking voice._

"_Around the forth month when me and the defendant started dating he started being verbally abusive then it quickly became physical. I was scared of him but loved him at the same time so I smuggled drugs into the prison for him."_

"_Which prison?"_

"_Michigan County Prison."_

"_What made you leave the defendant ?" _

"_I found out I was pregnant."_

"_What did you do after you found out?"_

"_I…I ran away, back home."_

"_Back home?"_

"_To my mother and grandmother. Not long after my mother was shot."_

"_Did you see who shot your mother?"_

"_Yes." Pointing her finger at Kareem who just starred at her with no emotions in his eyes. The rest of the trail went on about the stack of evidence and crimes against him. The prosecuting lawyer dug up dirt on him that Marisol didn't even know about._

"_Mr. Jackson how do you plead?"_

"_Not guilty."_

"_From the evidence and statements given I find that you are guilty for, assault and battery, attempted murder and drug trafficking. I sentence you to twenty years in prison, after ten years you may apply for parole." The judge banged his gavel and exited the courtroom. Carmen, Marisol and Sophia sat together watching someone who they considered one of Satan's minions. Never letting the smirk leave his face as he listened to all the witness statements and evidence against him for all of the charges. Watching him being taken away was one of the happiest moments of the Gomez family lives; the cause of their pain was being carried away in handcuffs._

-

Another chapter done and I'm working on the next so please review. I love all you guys who still read this story and those who just started it's a wonderful feeling when you know people actually like reading your work. I've been taking so much time off from updating this story I forgot the names of my characters, I fixed the problem in the past chapters so I'm going to update you guys if your confused. Ada Mae is Jillian's grandmother not Gloria, I put Gloria by misteake, she is Akiya's grandmother in Expect the Unexpected. Takahashi corp is the company that Toga Taishou owns not Taishou corp, my mad guys.


	20. Empty Ketchup Bottle

I don't own Inuyasha. There's a lemon in this chap so enjoy!

-

-

-

"This is the best zoni soup I ever had." Inuyasha said pausing slurping the soup out of his bowl. All his friends sat at the table eating and watching television. Miku Higurashi always loved when company came over even if they were a bunch of loud teens. It was the first time she was introduced to Inuyasha and Kalil. Kagome spoke about them often especially Inuyasha.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

"You're welcome."

"So how long have you been staying in New York?" Miku asked the silver haired boy. The only family in Japan who had that color hair was Taishou and he must have been one of them. She remembered reading about the family in the Japanese tabloids, fundraiser this affair that.

Inuyasha noticed that Miku looked a lot like her daughter except older and with short wavy dark hair.

"Since April, I'm staying with my brother and his girlfriend."

"Yes Kagome showed me a poster of her. She's very pretty."

"Yeah I guess." Thinking back to when he and his friends were putting up posters all over the city he overheard people saying how pretty Jillian was. Some comments made him smile others made him wonder why Americans were so stupid. Things like "she's pretty for a brown skinned girl." Or she's pretty for a black girl." Why couldn't she just be pretty?

"Let's go to my room and watch TV." Kagome announced gathering everyone's bowls and chopsticks and setting them inside the sink.

For some odd reason watching her daughter walk upstairs with her friends made Miku think of a new age version of the Mickey Mouse Club. She could see all of them with those cute little mouse ears except Inuyasha his would be more like dog ears. Shaking the thought out of her head she went to wash the dishes.

"Kagome your mother is an amazing cook." Miroku said following the group up the stairs of the brownstone. Kagome lived in the nicer parts of Bedstuy, there were still drug dealers at the corner but you never heard gunshots so parents didn't have to worry about their children getting in any danger outside. The Higurashi family was the only Asian family on the block and has been for a long time. No one gave them any hassle since their grandfather Daichi moved here in the 60's with his family. He stayed through the riots in the 70's and the crack wars of the 80's, he was respected for that and his phony charms that people believed were real.

"So what are we gonna do?" Sango asked taking a seat on her best friend's futon she had in the corner for guest. The rest of the gang took a seat somewhere and of course Miroku sat next to Sango, his right hand twitching as it neared her backside.

"Pervert!" she shouted smacking him across the face. All of the times he groped her Sango never moved away from him, she just would always give him a good hit enough to daze him.

"Let's play truth or dare."

"There are no girls." Kalil said sucking his tongue, mumbling something in Spanish he was starting to have second thoughts taking a day off work to be there.

"What are me and Sang then?" Kagome asked crossing her arms over her chest. It made Inuyasha realize how nice her rack was. All of them were fifteen but Kagome had the boobs of a well grown woman and they could only get bigger.

"Girls who I don't wanna have fun wit' playin truth or dare."

"I can call a few people up."

"They better not be some ugly bird heads."

"Beggars can't be choosers."

* * *

"Hey baby, your home early." Jillian said, looking up from the newspaper into her boyfriend's eyes. Something seemed off, first off he never left work early and second he almost seemed sad.

"I have bad news." He said tossing his briefcase on the floor and loosening his tie. Right away she was by his side looking up at him with those big doe eyes.

"What is it?"

"I got fired."

"How did that happen? Don't tell me-."

"He did."

"Maybe we should break up then… I won't be breaking you and your father apart."

"Don't say such stupid things." He grumbled pulling her close to his chest. Though Sesshomaru saved most of his money it was very possible that Toga froze his funds just to make him come back home. That wasn't going to happen; he knew having a separate account hidden from his father would come in handy. It was more than enough money to sustain his lifestyle for a few years. Still Sesshomaru didn't like the idea of not working, while Jillian still served tables for annoying drunks and tourists.

"I don't want you to choose between me and your father."

"Jillian, trust me I will make the right choice." He said, cupping her face in his hands. Damn she was beautiful, her hair was blown straight and put up in a loose bun and she was only wearing an oversized tee shirt and tube socks.

"I know you will." Standing on the tips of her toes she softly kissed his lips.

"I like your outfit." Giggling Jillian hid her blush and bit her lip, that little siren had no idea how sexy she was. Leaning in for another kiss he carried her bridal style back to their bedroom.

After making out till they both needed air the couple realized it was one of the rare times they had the loft to themselves in a long time.

"No siblings." Jillian murmured against his lips, tightening her hold around Sesshomaru's waist.

"No Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru's calloused hands slid from around her waist to her round butt, giving it a squeeze he was rewarded with a yelp. Taking advantage of her surprised expression he slid his tongue into her mouth.

'_Caramel and butterscotch…' _he noted. Just kissing her like this was giving him a sugar high making him want more and she was more than willing to oblige. Backing her up against the wall Sesshomaru pressed his groin against her stomach so she could feel the power she had over him.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he whispered in her ear, his warm breath sending chills down her spine.

"Sessh…" she said, looking up at her lover with clouded eyes. Love, lust, friendship all balled up into one and that's what she saw in the man towering over her.

Slowly bringing up his hands under the large tee shirt and caressing her soft skin. Reaching up to her breast he teased her nipple with his thumb and index finger causing her to moan.

"I'm going to make you scream." He whispered in his lover's ear, sending chills down her spine. Sliding his calloused hands up her sides he tossed her shirt over her head and across the room. It seemed like her breasts were calling out to his lips, those chocolate milk duds were aching for his tongue.

"I hope so." Sliding on their bed Jillian lay back with her round breast ready for some long overdue attention. Sesshomaru started off slow licking and kissing his way up from her belly button to her right breast. Taking it into his mouth he nibbled licked and sucked while one hand teased the other. His free hand teased her clit her sweet juices coating his finger from behind her panties. Softly blowing on her chocolate bud it rose up to from all the attention, he turned his attention to her other perfect breast giving it the same torture.

"Your soaking, I can't wait to taste you." Departing the hard nub with one loud suck he turned his full attention to her wet pussy soaking her little lace panty, he discarded it because it was in his way. Looking down at the glistening and swollen pussy he couldn't deny himself a taste. Soft short dark curls covered her woman hood; his hairs were straight and silver just like the hairs on his head. One long lick was enough to make her gasp and spread her legs for more.

Starting off slow Sesshomaru took short quick licks making Jillian call out his name. Her moans and fingers in his silver hair never failed to get him hard as a rock. Damn his little siren tasted good! Letting his tongue touch every crevice of her swollen pussy when he finally reached her clit, she was creaming in his mouth.

Jillian tried to keep her eyes open the entire time but failed, lost in a haze of pleasure, her lover always ate pussy quite well but this was phenomenal. Grabbing his luxurious hair tighter she mumbled broken versions of his name.

"Ohhhh…fuck…I-I'm coming!" Jillian screamed when her first orgasm hit and pushed his face even closer her throbbing pussy. She could hear Sesshomaru chuckling as he grabbed her foot, he could feel that her toes were curled under the socks.

"My, my little siren, you taste amazing." He teased licking the rest of her juices from her inner thigh causing her legs to twitch. Looking down both of them realized that one of them was fully dressed. Assisting her lover out of his clothes Jillian took in the sight that was Sesshomaru Taishou. He was the definition of sexy, wearing nothing but a pair of socks like she was.

"Damn baby…"

"I need you." Pulling Jillian into a smoldering kiss, she could taste her juices from his tongue making her even more aroused. Sesshomaru spread her legs ready to take her but something stopped his throbbing cock.

"I wanna taste you too." She said gently stroking him, kissing her way down his neck to his shoulder down his abs to his large cock.

"You don't have too-." Before he could finish Jillian's mouth was sucking the tip of his dick.

"No teeth." he groaned when he felt her teeth graze his member. A few more sucks later she was a pro at sucking dick, moving her body to his rhythm. Looking up Jillian could see how well she was doing from the look on Sesshomaru's face. He looked so relaxed, even biting his lips every once in a while when it felt too good. Licking down his thick shaft she took one of his balls into her mouth and gently sucked it. Letting out a sharp hiss the strong man became undone as she switched from one testicle to the next while her hand stroked him. If he let the little siren continue he would cum before the night was over. No one was home inside the loft he was going to use all the time they had alone.

Roughly pushing Jillian down on the bed away from his private parts, he pulled her into another rough kiss. Pulling her close against him, spreading her legs as far as they could go and sheathed himself inside her.

"You're always so tight."

"Would you rather me have a pussy like a black whole?"

"I didn't say that being tight was a bad thing." Driving himself deeper, Jillian let out another moan. They could both feel each other's quickened breathing against their faces.

"K-kiss…me." Jillian managed to whisper against his lips as he slowly grinded inside of her making sure to hit as many spots as possible. Following her command he gently kissed her until they needed air. Speeding up the pace Sesshomaru pounded into her, one hand holding her thigh and the other fisted in her hair.

"You like that?"

"Yeah fuck me please…don't stop…don't stop." Digging her nails deep into his shoulders, leaving red marks when she had her release. Surprisingly enough she was ready for another round after ten minutes.

"I want to ride." She said.

"Be my guest." Switching their positions Jillian was careful not to put all of her weight on his crotch. She started off slow going up and down until she felt Sesshomaru thrust for more. Leaning in she trailed wet kisses down his neck then back up to his lips while he grabbed a tight hold of her ass.

"You feel so fucking good." Slamming his woman harder of his cock, Sesshomaru took one of her breast into his mouth and kept his large hands firmly on her ass guiding her movements.

"Ahhh… I-I...!" she couldn't even finish her sentence before her raging climax hit, her pussy closed in on Sesshomaru's cock like a wet hot vice bring his own release. Falling on his sweaty chest both their breathing was labored so they laid in silence till their lungs had enough air again.

"I miss this bed." Jillian finally spoke after her breathing evened out. She could feel him pull out of her and him rolling her body next to his.

"I missed long sex." Looking down his little siren was sound asleep her skin was flushed and the sweat glistened off her. Tracing the small barely there stretch marks gracing her ass, Jillian was the only woman who had imperfections that he loved. Picking up his cell phone he booked a flight for three to Barbados, he and Jillian spoke about going there to see his grandfather and she agreed since her siblings were gone and Inuyasha wasn't in school yet. Pulling the sheets over themselves sleep soon drew him in as well.

* * *

"It's your turn to spin Sango." One of the girls Kagome invited said turning to look at the nervous young woman. She had been kissed before but anything intimate made her nervous. Spinning the bottle it landed on Inuyasha.

"Keh, let's get it over with." Giving the nervous girl a quick peck on the lips. It was Inuyasha's turn to spin and the bottle landed on Kagome, as much as he wanted to kiss her he wished it landed on one of the other girls.

Kagome gulped looking down at the empty ketchup bottle. Slowly bringing her eyes up they were met by a set of nervous gold one's.

"If you wait twenty seconds you have to do an open mouth kiss." One of the other girls said. Miroku nodded his head in agreement and winked at her. Sango caught the exchange and punched him hard in the chest. Both teens looked around sputtering excuses to their friends but it only made the situation worse.

"Time's up." Kalil said tapping his gold watch.

"Let's just do it." Inuyasha mumbled leaning closer to Kagome's face. She leaned in kind and their lips met.

'_Damn, there sooo soft.' _He thought as he deepened the kiss. Kagome didn't move at first scaring him. _'She doesn't like it.'_

Finally she responded to his kiss opening her mouth and moving her lips in sync with Inuyasha's. When he pulled away his held her bottom lip between his teeth as he pulled away. All the times he caught Sesshomaru and Jillian making out it seemed like it was his signature move. The girl let out a soft moan only Inuyasha could hear causing him to blush.

"That was hot!" Miroku shouted making everyone laugh and Kagome and Inuyasha blush even more.

"Quiet Hoshi!" Sango yelled elbowing him in the chest moving far away from the pervert. Miroku had his turn on the bottle and it happened to land on the enraged Sango.

"Come on Sango, I wanna make you blush like Inuyasha did Kagome."

"Go fuck yourself Hoshi." Leaving the bedroom no one tried to stop her from the murderous look on her face. All Sango's friends knew that she was trained in martial arts and could easily -beat the shit out of all of them.

-

Another chap done yay. Hope you guys liked the lemon, review.


	21. Barbados

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

-

-

-

"Dear God, please don't let this plane crash and let us get to our destination safe and sound. Amen."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha rolled their eyes listening to Jillian repeat her prayer over and over again. It was becoming annoying after the forth time she said it, twenty minutes in the air and both brothers were plotting on knocking her unconscious.

"I have these pills that will put her to sleep for the whole flight." Sesshomaru said in his native tongue to his brother.

"How we gonna give it to her?" Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement; he didn't want to hear Jillian's voice for the entire flight if she was going to pray.

"I'm going to tell her its aspirin."

"You seem nervous Jilli, would you like aspirin?" the older Taishou asked sweetly looking at Jillian.

"Sure. Thank you baby." Accepting the pill he offered and swallowing it down with bottled water. Leaning on Sesshomaru's shoulder Jillian fell right asleep; the brothers looked at each other with small smirks on their faces. The time they spent in New York the brothers had learned to tolerate each other even conversing every so often. Neither of them knew what made then bond recently, they had lived together before but this time something was different. They actually felt like they had a home, sure they went from a huge mansion to a trendy loft but it was home. No one had to keep up appearances; things were so much simpler now.

"Are you going to miss your friends?"

"Were only gonna be gone two weeks."

"Not even Kagome?" Inuyasha blushed turning his attention to the clouds outside the window; he hated how his older brother could read him so well. Since that night when he kissed Kagome he couldn't even look her in the eye since then. She even threw Inuyasha a going away get together at her house and he had trouble even thanking her. It was the first time in his life when he had real friends and he couldn't properly thank them for doing something nice for him. The words seemed to get stuck in his throat every time so he just gave his friends a traditional bow and enjoyed the party.

"I thought I was supposed to concentrate on school?" the teen quizzed trying to change the subject but failed. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes letting his brother know that the subject was not going to drop so quickly.

"If she was nice enough to throw you that party shows she feels the same way." It was small just their friends and her family but Higurashi's didn't stay long leaving the teens to enjoy themselves. Silly balloons and streamers covered her entire living room and there was so much food everyone was forced to take some home to their families. Sesshomaru was glad to have some homemade Japanese food and then some. Jillian was glad because they were out of leftovers and she wasn't in the mood for cooking. She liked having Inuyasha around, he reminded her of Jamal sometimes always running off somewhere with his friends and wanting to be taken care of.

"Were just friends that's all."

"A friend that you kissed."

"I don't know why I told you." The night Inuyasha returned from Kagome's when he kissed her. He excitedly told his brother and Jillian everything that happened and much to his surprise neither of them laughed at him. Jillian grinned ear to ear and told the story of her first kiss much to boyfriend's dislike; he didn't like the idea of any other man kissing his woman. Sesshomaru gave him a pat on the back and said that he met a nice girl and later on that night explained the wonders of contraception and how he was too young to be an uncle because of his baby brother's shenanigans.

"Long story short you like her and she likes you."

"Kag's is just a nice person; she would have done that for anyone else."

"True, but not that nice as she did for you."

"Keh." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and turned his attention to his iPod resting on his lap.

Sesshomaru chuckled to himself the little brat of a half brother grew on him.

-

"Put up the banner right dere'!" Sing-Li shouted pointing to the ceiling above her to one of her many grandchildren who were running all over the place trying to make sure the mansion look its best. Ryozo sat and watched the goings on from his chair in the corner. Years ago he was being ordered by his wife to set up banners and other difficult stuff for celebrations. Now Cory was up putting the banner and the rest of his family were getting things ready.

"Is cousin Sesshomaru bringing any friends?" his younger grandchild, Sajani asked filling up balloons with helium. The three year old resembled her mother so much except for the slanted eyes. Sajani's mother was of Indian decent but born on Barbados like Takeru was but kept her Hindu traditions and always wore a sari.

"His brother and girlfriend are comin'."

"Is his brother my age?" she asked cutely, out of the ten grandchildren Sajani was the youngest and no other child was close to her in age so sometimes she was left behind by her siblings or cousins. The older ones would play with her for a bit then passed her to her grandparents or her mother Zaina.

"No he's 15."

"I can't wait to get big!"

"I don't want you to grow up, you're my baby girl. Why ya want to play wit those older kids when ya got me?"

"Your extra old!" she pointed out handing him another balloon to tie to a string. One thing he loved and hated about children was that they spoke the truth and always rebelled against societies norms. Many times he would catch Sajani playing in the dirt or trying to pee standing like a boy, at least she was smart enough to not miss the seat. There were times she would bluntly ask strangers why they were ugly and if whatever body part that looked weird was fake.

"I hope you don' ever tell dat to your grandma, she will catch a fit."

"Catch a fit about wat?" Sing-Li asked taking a break from ordering the family around.

"Being extra old." Sajani said cutely looking up at her grandmother who had a mortified look on her face. Sing-Li thought she looked damn good for her age, only a few soft lines of crow's feet around her eyes and streaks of silver in her long black tresses.

"Finish blowing up those balloons before I give ya a few licks." She warned. Sajani nodded her head and ran off noticing the annoyed look in her grandmother's eyes.

"This is going to be a good week." Sing-Li commented looking at her husband who nodded his head and smiled. With Sesshomaru coming to Barbados to see them was like Aiko coming home from heaven. The only living part of her was coming back to them. Sesshomaru didn't look a thing like his mother but her blood ran through his veins; Aiko lived on in her son.

"Shen showed me a picture of his girlfriend, she is very pretty." Ryozo said.

"Tishonne said she can sing too. Maybe one day we will help plan a wedding." Looking at her husband with a small smile. Looking at that picture of Jillian the look in the girl's eyes showed true happiness and love, it made her feel at ease that her grandson picked such a woman. Now only her son Takeru could see he had a good woman when he was with Zaina.

"He's still young yet." He replied with a roll of his tired eyes. Turning his attention back to the preparations going on, he couldn't wait for Sesshomaru to call and tell someone to pick them up. Breaking the couple out of there revere was a loud knock on the door, three knocks and Sing-Li cringed…

-

"Shen will be coming to get you now." Ryozo said hanging up the phone. Calling his oldest son into the room he ordered Shen to pick Sesshomaru and his guests at the airport. Looking over at his wife he could see that his mother's presence killed her joyous mood.

"You didn't call me to inform me of my great grandson coming here." Iku said slowly looking up at her daughter in law through the brim of her cup of tea Sing-Li made. It was good tea but it could have used a little less sugar but she drank it all none the less.

"I was so busy setting up everything it slipped my mind Kageyasu-san." Sing-Li apologized bowing her head and reaching to refill Iku's cup. Her sister in law Sakura gave her a warm smile hoping it would make the woman feel a little better. Sakura knew her mother liked to give Sing-Li a hard time since she married Ryozo, her mother lost the only man in her life the day he got married to Sing-Si.

"Don't bother, too much sugar, I am an old woman are you trying to kill me?"

"Of course not Kageyasu-san." _'If my husband and children didn't like you I would have killed you long ago." _ She thought to herself biting her tongue for the sake of her husband, stress was the last thing he needed with his ailing health.

"So I hear Sesshomaru is bringing his girlfriend and brother. Do you have any pictures of them?" nodding her head Sing-Li handed the photos to Iku. Both Iku and Sakura examined each photo with critical eyes, Sesshomaru was indeed handsome, Jillian was beautiful and Inuyasha was adorable in their eyes.

"I must say she is very pretty." Sakura said turning to her mother.

"Strong cheekbones, pretty black girl."

"Yeah, she is easy on the eyes." Ryozo chimed in. His mother was far from a raciest but often spoke without caring about others feelings. Everyone knew Iku loved her grandchildren and adored her great grand children They were like the Reading Rainbow.

"My son you look so frail. Sing-Li do you feed him or just yourself? You look bigger every time I see you."

"I eat good mother."

"Hmm, when you were back home you were so much healthier."

"I was twenty then."

Sing-Li let out a sigh of relief when she heard the house phone ring ending the conversation. Ryozo always defended his wife to his mother but the old woman could not come to terms with her son getting married and leaving Japan. At first he thought that she hated her because she was Chinese but when their son Shen was born she fell in love with him instantly.

"Shen said they are on their way back from the airport, expect them here in about twenty minutes."

"I'll go check on Zaina in the kitchen." Sing-Li said clearing the coffee table. Sakura asked to accompany her so she could apologize for her mother's smart comments.

-

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Jillian said looking at the amazing scenery of Barbados from the car window, they passed small colorful houses, tall palm trees and the white beaches. She had never seen a beach so clean and clear ever in her life. Being from the city the only beaches around were dirty and the water was a awful green color. Birds with feathers of every color flew across the sky like a rainbow against the clouds. Small houses painted in tacky pastel colors some in better condition than others everyone glanced at as they drove past.

"Wait till ya see da house." Shen replied. It didn't take long for the mansion to come into view. White and massive it seemed to tower over the trees intimidating almost. This was the place Aiko grew up, her home.

"Is that the house?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep."

"This is bigger than dad's house."

"Ma and dad has a surprise for all of you." Helping the guest of honor get their luggage Shen lead them to the front door. Quickly opening it a large group of people shouted surprise and a banner spread across the walls saying 'Welcome Sesshomaru, Jillian and Inuyasha'.

A small woman with silver streaked hair ran up to Sesshomaru pulling him down by the neck to kiss all over his face.

"Oh Sesshomaru your back!" Sing-Li shouted, finally loosing her grip she looked up at her oldest grandchild with a warm smile.

"…Grandmother…it is a honor to be here." Bowing low to the woman.

"Before we start you have to give your respect to your honored mother and sister."

"Their buried here?"

"Yes, it was her wish to be sent back home when she died."

"Show me."

Sing-Li nodded her head and lead him through the garden where Aiko and her infant daughter were entured. Jillian and Inuyasha followed behind while Shen took their belongings up into the guest rooms.

"Here it is." Pulling out a bag of incense from her purse she handed some to her grandson and they gave their respects to Aiko and Rose. Both were on their knees chanting Buddist prayers with the lit incense. Neither of them noticed that Inuyasha and Jillian did their own little prayer for the mother and daughter as well.

_Flashback_

_It had been two months Aiko had been on bed rest carrying her second child, the doctors assured Toga that everything would be fine as long as she stayed off her feet. He did everything he could to make sure that she and the baby would be healthy and strong even if his wife hated the fact that she was stuck inside. Aiko always loved the outdoors especially in the summer s because they seemed to fly by quickly in Tokyo, back in Barbados it was always warm and sunny._

"_Mommy look at what I made!" a three year old Sesshomaru yelled running into his parents bedroom holding his__ crayon drawing of his family. He could not wait untill the baby was born so his mommy could play with him again, he hated playing with the maids they never wanted to get dirty. __H__e at least was going to have a little sister to play with when she got big enough his parents said with bright smiles._

"_Wow! Its very pretty." _

"_Look there's you, me, daddy and the baby." Pointing to the three sick figures and smiley face on the paper. Looking up at his mother she had a her usual smile but her eyes were not as bright as they used to be. Something was wrong really wrong and Sesshomaru could feel it._

" _Can I have it?" Aiko asked._

"_Yep!"_

"_Thank y-! Ahh!" she screamed with tears streaming down her eyes, her contractions were coming to fast. Sesshomaru ran out the room to get Toga but he already heard his wife's screams the midwife Izoyai was right behind him. _

"_Get me some towels!" Izayoi shouted checking Aiko's blood pressure which was rapidly decreasing, she was forced to do a emergency C-section but unfortunately the baby was stillborn. A beautiful little girl with rosy cheeks and silver hear. Aiko was conscious enough to name the child Rose, but neither Izayoi or Toga told her that the baby was a stillborn, that she was just sleeping.__ Aiko was disoriented from the medication she actually believed that the baby was asleep._

"_Toga she's perfect." Aiko said in a weak voice looking at her husband. Toga turned to Izayoi with pleading eyes wanting to know if his wife will live. Slowly she nodded her head n__o after checking her pulses and not being able to stop the rapid blood loss. All the midwife could do now was to make her patient as comfortable as possible before death_.

_Three hours later Sesshomaru still sat outside of the room waiting for any news he didn't hear any baby crying only low voices and heavy breathing. Hearing footsteps he looked up to his father covered in blood holding something wrapped up in a blanket, Toga's eyes were dazed he was totally lost. Izayoi came out behind him closing the bedroom door before Sesshomaru could look inside._

"_Is mommy okay?" looking down at those watery gold eyes made her fall to her knees and cry pulling the little less trauma._

"_She's with the Buddha and gods now." Sobbing into the little boys shoulder both held each other closely and cried._

"Your mother has given you many blessings." Sing-Li said looking at Sesshomaru with a small smile on her face.

"How so?"

"The love she could not give you since her passing she passed that on to others." Turning her head towards Inuyasha and Jillian who were both kneeling behind them. Jillian had tears building up in the corners of her eyes. It was hard enough to lose a mother but your sister as well; if Rose lived then at least he wouldn't have been so alone. When Gloria first took in Jillian and Jamal they at least had each other when Rhonda got addicted to drugs. They had each others shoulders to cry on. As they all composed themselves and walked away Inuyasha patted his half-brother's shoulder, it was his way of showing that he was their if he needed someone to talk to. Even though Rose died before Inuyasha was even a thought in his parent's head he felt sorrow for the sister he never knew. She never got a chance to grow up she never had a chance to even cry.

-

-

You guys are going to kick my ass for taking so long to update but I did so yay for that! Thank all of you so much for sticking with me. thank you for getting me off my butt to do this chapter.


	22. Kageyasu Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

-

-

-

"So you were once a geisha?" Jillian asked Iku as they sat in the corner of the den drinking tea. The old woman had this grace about her in everything she did even down to the way she breathed.

"Yes many years ago, Ryozo's father was my danna but he died not long after Sakura was born. During my day I was one of the most famous geishas of the time."

"Do you have any photos?"

"Actually that picture behind you is me as a young woman." Turning around Jillian saw blown up hand painted photograph of a beautiful young woman with her dark hair done in an intricate style wearing a silk kimono. She was looking down and holding a closed umbrella with the tips of her fingers.

Iku was a complex woman, she was very traditional but only when it came to etiquette and traditions. When it came to family and making Sing-Li's life a living hell she was very complex. She loved her mixed race grand children and great grand children with all her heart; she doted about them to her friends. After World War II she was one of the few geishas who preformed for minority soldiers during American occupation of Japan.

Born in Japan in 1915 she grew up in an era where Japan was trying to become a major world power along with most of Europe. She grew up in a small fishing village with her father and brother at the age of seven, where she was sold to a geisha house. The money given to her father, paid for her brother's schooling. Iku's father wanted more from his children then having them struggling everyday and coming home smelling like fish. He never knew the hardships of being a geisha. He only saw the beautiful painted faces of women who all the powerful men wanted. He dreamed of his only daughter becoming a woman that lived a life full of beauty and not of smelly dead fish. Powerful men from all over would buy her the things he never could. His son would become a businessman and marry a proper wife, giving him many grandchildren.

"You must have lived an amazing life." Jillian was in awe of the woman sitting across from her. Iku was in her early nineties and still was able to take care of herself and move around without a cane. She looked a lot younger than she actually was, Iku at a first glance looked like a woman in her seventies than her nineties.

"The only thing I thought was amazing about my life was when I started a family of my own."

"Really?"

"I traveled all over the world met many people, but to have people who truly love you and to watch them do well is a wonderful feeling." The old woman smiled for moment thinking back to her younger days when she first met a certain man. He would later be her danna and then husband. That look of young love she had for Ken was in Jillian's eyes for Sesshomaru. The window in the den gave a direct view to the garden where Aiko and Rose were buried; she saw Jillian and Inuyasha give their support to her great grandson. It was enough to make her smile and cry at the same time.

"Come on there's a party going on and my hip is still good." Taking the young woman's hand Iku lead her to the ballroom where the party was held. Sesshomaru's massive extended family was all in attendance plus a few close family friends. Everyone was having a good time. Ryozo and Sesshomaru were sitting side by side talking, catching up on the last two decades.

"So I see you have a pretty lil woman now young man." The old man said with a grin on his face. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his grandfather's antics he had never met a man who could be jovial one minute then serious the next.

"Yes." Looking over across the room Jillian was talking with Iku and Sakura both women seemed to like her. Next, she was pulled away by Sing-Li who dragged her to the dance floor. Some man who turned out to be one of Sesshomaru's distant cousins had danced with her. Ryozo informed him of that since he saw Sesshomaru rise up from his seat to confront the man dancing with his woman.

"Oh boi! Ya don speak more than one word!" Sesshomaru was taken aback by Ryozo sudden behavior, was the fact that he was so quiet upsetting him?

"I don't understand?"

"Ya have to speak up boy and party. Dance a little, mingles, dis ya family you don't know da next time you may see them again."

"Do you mean the next time I won't see _you_ again?" Ryozo sat back silently in his chair contemplating his grandson's words; he hated to be reminded that he was sick. It was bad enough that he couldn't move around like he used to but everyone else around him knew as well.

"I be fine."

"Grandfather, I know about what happened that night, Shen told me about your cancer. Why don't you get chemotherapy?"

"That stuff bullshit boui. I was feelin' fine before they said I had this, going for that chemo won't do nuttin'."

"I think you should, what do you have to lose? You can afford it and your condition is not getting better on its own."

"You make it sound so easy…you don't have your own family to look after yet."

"With that being said don't you have to do anything in your power to make sure that your family is safe?"

"…Fine boi, I go. But if I die you have to make sure Shen replaces me as head of the family."

"I will." Sesshomaru responded with a smile on his face. Leaving his grandfather he walked over to his grandmother and told her the good news. Sing-Li had a little too much to drink and her face was a rosy red and she couldn't stop smiling.

"I've known that man for over forty years and no one beside me and Aiko were able to make him change his mind about something.

"I just told him the truth."

Sing-Li had paused the conversation to look Sesshomaru closer in the face, he resembled Toga in almost every way, but he had Aiko's heart it was buried deep but still there.

"You mother would be proud of you, you found a good woman and you are well on your way to greatness."

"How so?"

"Tishonne told me about the record label and the family already adores Jillian so… add that up." Sing-Li said before she burst into a fit of giggles.

"I see…thank you grandmother. Speaking of Jillian, where is she?"

"She's talking with your brother by the stairs." She said pointing to the woman in question, giving his grandmother an embrace he walked towards his woman. Jillian and Inuyasha were chatting about all that happened during the day and their plans for the next day.

"This place is awesome! They live right on the beach; I wanna learn how to surf!" Inuyasha said.

"I wanna go shopping and sit by the beach, I never seen sea water that clear."

"How is the party?" Sesshomaru asked looking at his girlfriend and half brother.

"Fun, but I'm ready for bed." Jillian answered covering her yawn with her mouth. Inuyasha was waiting till his cell phone minutes were free so he could call his friends.

"Grandfather told me we have the whole guest suite upstairs." Leading the two upstairs Sesshomaru opened the door to the suite. It had a modest kitchen two large bedrooms and a stunning bathroom with a shower and Jacuzzi. Inuyasha ran and claimed the bedroom with the red décor, leaving Jillian and Sesshomaru with the blue room.

"Well I think I'm going to test out the Jacuzzi." Jillian said leaving Sesshomaru to look at the beautiful view of the beach from the living area window.

"So this is where you called home?" he mumbled to himself thinking of his beloved mother. Aiko used to tell him stories of how she grew up in a small down by the beach she never told him where. He had always guessed it was Japan seeing how she mostly spoke Japanese and when he did hear her speak English he was too young to understand or notice an accent. From the window he could see how clear the water was, looking closer he could see the coral at the bottom. The palm trees scattered across the white beach swayed as the wind blew. Looking up at the sky it was much more of a bright blue than it was in Japan or New York.

This place seemed like paradise even with his crazy family members all over the mansion but more importantly it felt like home. It was always warm inside not because of the weather but from all the love that seemed to ooze from the walls and his grandparents.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." A soft feminine voice said behind Sesshomaru.

"You're the most beautiful thing I ever seen." He responded looking down at her petite form dressed for bed. Jillian's hair was wrapped in a scarf and she was wearing a tee shirt and tube socks. Looking closer Sesshomaru noticed that she was putting on a little more weight on her hips and thighs, and she was carrying it well.

"I walked right into that pick up line." She said with a smile.

"Right into it." Playfully bumping into her, Taking Jillian's hand they retired for the night.

-

"Doctor gave me a list of things to add into your diet you need to build your iron up baby." Ada-Mae said working her magic over the stove. Marisol sat back and enjoyed the pampered treatment she was getting lately. Soon she would be going back home with her mother and grandmother until she could save up enough money for her own place.

"Yes lots and lots of beef." The young woman responded rubbing her growling belly, the food smelled so good! Steak, candied yams with Spanish rice with chunks of chicken. Dessert was devil's food cake, one of the many dishes Ada was known for. Jamal was enjoying Marisol being spoiled by his grandmother, dinner seemed to get better and better every night with dessert to top things off. Since being pregnant Marisol had cravings that matched Jamal's appetite which was anything covered in gravy and ended with eating something full of sugar.

"Your mom called me earlier and said you are going to sleep in her room since it's bigger for you and the baby."

"Ok." Things seemed to be going in Marisol's favor lately she was on a waiting list for an apartment in one of the better public housing neighborhoods in Detroit but Carmen insisted that she came home and let the baby be raised in a house. Marisol wanted her own though even if it was small, she had to start somewhere.

The court case against Kareem was going in her favor as well, he was being charged with spousal abuse, endangering the welfare of a child when he his Marisol while pregnant. Attempted murder for shooting her mother in the arm when he was aiming to kill Marisol. Kareem was going to prison for a long time and with the charges against him if certain inmates found out that he was a woman beater his bid locked up would be even harder.

"Nana, how's that steak coming along?" Jamal asked turning walking into the kitchen from the living room. The whole first floor smelled like food and it was driving him crazy that he wasn't eating any of it.

"Almost ready." Ada-Mae replied finishing the last touches to the meal. It was nice to have another young person around the house since Jillian left she would miss Marisol just as much. After years of taking care of others pretty soon she would just have to take care of herself. Before you could blink Jamal will be off on his own and she will be alone. Sure her grandchildren and son will stop by but it's not the same as having them around all the time.

"Say your grace." Ada-Mae said setting the food down on the table, it didn't take long for everything to disappear with a teenage boy and a pregnant woman sitting at the table. She didn't mind if they ate fast or had their elbows on the table just as long as they prayed over their food.

"That was grrreeeeeeaaaattt!" Marisol cheered rubbing her small belly her baby kicked in response.

"It kicked!" the young woman said leaning in to feel around if her unborn child was going to kick again.

"Oh my lord!" Ada-Mae gasped running to get a feel. Jamal and Ada-Mae sat on each side of Marisol feeling around her stomach until she let out a yelp.

"Here!" taking both their hands she led them to where they could feel the baby.

"That's a strong kick. I think it's a boy." Jamal said.

"I want a girl though." Marisol pouted.

"As long as it's healthy is all that matters." Ada said with a smile. She could understand her reasons for wanting a girl. Marisol was afraid she would love a boy child less because he would remind her of Kareem. One thing she has not realized yet is that a mother's love transcends everything.

"Your right, Ms. Ada. Think in a few more months the baby will be here."

"It reminds me of when I was about to have Zeek." The old woman said thinking back to when she was carrying Zachariah. Zeek was her pet name for him that he couldn't stand but only let his mother use it.

"You know if daddy ever hear you use that name he would flip."

"Zeek is full of hot air." Ada said rolling her eyes. Both teens burst into a fit of laughter covering their mouths to keep the cake from flying out.

-

"Your sons are in Barbados. From our records they used their passports a few days ago."

"Thank you." Toga said sending away his "spies" that kept track on his sons, especially Sesshomaru. It was about time that they brought in some new information since firing Sesshomaru it was hard to track anything out of the ordinary.

Both men walked out of the office building onto the street one of them pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket. Offering one to his partner he accepted, taking a deep pull paused and asked.

"I thought you were going to tell him that we couldn't find him until we ran a check on the passport?"

"My mind changed when he slipped me the check for our "hard" work. That Taisho boy is smarter than his father gives him credit for."

"It's hard to keep track of someone when the only bank accounts we have to go on are managed by their father. Every account purchase lead nowhere, no check signings for rent or anything else." Taking another drag he continued.

"The other kid isn't in school or working on the books with a work visa. For the son's of one of the richest men in the world they were damn near impossible to find."

"I don't know about you but I'm ready to cash this check and hit a strip club."

-

'_Aiko, I wonder did Sesshomaru visit your grave? Of course he did, Sing-Li would have made it the first thing before settling in.' _Toga sat back in his office chair looking at the Michigan skyline, thinking about the new information given to him. In a way he was jealous both his sons flew out to see a dying stranger. This man was Sesshomaru's grandfather but he had no memories of the man to warrant any real connection besides being family.

"Would you have done the same for me Sesshomaru?"

-

-

I know you guys wanna haul off and whoop my ass for taking so long to update. Sorry for the long wait but a lot has been going on lately in my life. I realized I have 100 reviews that's awesome thank you guys for all the support.


	23. The Beginnings of Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

I know I said I was giving up this story for adoption but I changed my mind so I will continue with it.

"So you are going tru' wit it?" Sing-Li asked her husband as they lay in a hospital bed together. Ryozo breathed in deeply, he was ready to do it. All the years he kept avoiding the chemotherapy he couldn't any longer, he had a family that needed him around a little longer. He just found his oldest grandson after so many years and he had seven other grandchildren he wanted to watch grow up.

"Yea…" he whispered. Looking around the sterile room, his family was lined up against the walls giving support to their patriarch. Looking at them strengthened his resolve to go through with it; his oldest grandson nodded his head in approval making the old man laugh out loud.

"Aye boi! Da' first ting I do when I'm well is make sure you marry dat gal of yours!" Sesshomaru and Jillian blushed bright red when everyone's eyes turned to them. Sing-Li smiled to herself she wanted her grandson to marry Jillian so much, that young woman had a way with making people open up without trying.

"Grandfather, I will hold you to that." Looking down at his shocked girlfriend he kissed her forehead causing everyone in the room to coo over them.

"Excuse me?" a petite nurse enters the room and was shocked to see it full of people.

"Come in." Ryozo said. His smile wavering it was time to see if his last resort to cure his cancer will work. Though in public he would say that he didn't have cancer and that the doctors just said that to get into his pockets, deep down he knew that he was sick and needed help. Admitting he needed help made him feel weak and never in his life had he felt weak until these last few years.

"Ah! Mr. Kageyasu, we are ready to begin I'm going to get you ready for the doctor now."

"Alright, lets get dis over wit then." Before the nurse could begin preparations Ryozo was bombarded by hugs and kisses. After everyone gave him their well wishes they exited the hospital room to crowed into the waiting area. The group stood out amongst everyone else in the waiting area, the Kageyasu family were one of the few Asian families on the island and one of the most wealthy families in the island so they were easy to spot.

* * *

"Mrs. Kageyasu?" a tall pudgy doctor came out looking around the waiting area searching for the woman in question. Sing-Li was leaning on Sesshomaru's shoulder sleeping but shot up and ran towards the doctor as soon as she heard her name.

"My husband?"

"He is fine. With chemotherapy not only are the cancer cells attacked but also other cells in the body, so your husband will need lots of rest and time for his body to heal and adjust. Every month bring him in so we can check if the cancer has returned."

"Then I shall stay and look after him." Iku chimed in but Sing-Li decided to ignore her mother in law's comment. Her husband was the most important thing on her mind right now not Iku getting on her nerves once again.

"Can I seem him?"

"I can allow one person right now your husband needs to rest."

Sing Li nodded her head and quickly followed the doctor into the recovery room.

"Oh my husband!" she sobbed grabbing Ryozo's hand and holding it against her cheek.

"They…cut off my…hair…" he breathed out, forcing a smile to calm down his emotional wife.

"I'll take you bald hairy…whatever." When she didn't hear her husband respond she thought the worst till she heard his soft snores letting her know that he was just asleep. This was the first step to his recovery and she couldn't wait till her husband was back to his old energetic self.

When Sing Li returned the Kageyasu clan made their way back to the mansion. Cory was holding her hand the entire time making sure she didn't burst into a fit of tears. Inuyasha was chatting with one of Takeru's son's about video games and Jillian and Sesshomaru were quietly holding hands as they made there way to one of the many cars that packed the hospital's parking lot.

The rest of the day seemed to go by in a quiet blur with the family patriarch not being home.

* * *

"NO! Sesshomaru No!" Jillian squealed as her boyfriend tossed her into the water. The couple was enjoying a day on the beach since the beaches in New York weren't nearly as beautiful or clean as the ones in Barbados. A day after Ryozo's chemo things seemed to lighten up around the mansion; Sing-Li visited her husband in the hospital and returned home with good news. Ryozo was recovering quickly and should be able to return home in a few weeks. The regular liveliness of the mansion seemed to be slowly returning, Iku went back to bothering Sing-Li and Sakura was right behind her sister in law once again apologizing for her mother's actions.

"You said you wanted to play in the water."

"I didn't think you would try to drown me!" she sputtered out moving her hair out of her face. Sesshomaru smiled to himself she reminded him of a wet cat, a sexy one.

"You look sexy when you're wet." He replied huskily, walking towards her.

"Don't give me that! You can't weasel your way out of this!" she screamed. Before Jillian could continue Sesshomaru's lips were pressed against hers and his large hands were holding her face. Slowly pulling away he looked into her deep brown eyes and smirked. It quickly left his face when she pushed him into the water and ran off.

"Bakas." Inuyasha mumbled to himself watching their antics looking up from his cell phone. The whole time he was on the beach he was texting his friends back in New York especially Kagome. Since that kiss he could not stop thinking about her, he never thought about anything in his life that much.

'Shouldn't u be enjoyin tha beach rite now?'

'My bro an his girl r makin me sick so I cant get in the water.'

'lol'

'Ima b bac in 2 dayz.'

'Cool ima c u then.'

'ttyl'

'_This is what being whipped feels like. Now I know how Sesshomaru feels.' _Putting his cell phone away.

Turning his attention back to the beautiful view of the beach Inuyasha thought about how he had a girl who liked him for himself and not his family name or money.

'_She never said that she liked me in that way. Kagome is a good friend, so if she doesn't feel the same we can just be friends. Doesn't feel the same that would mean I like her…oh kami help me!'_

Here he was on a small vacation and thinking about a girl all the way in New York who only kissed him because they were playing spin the bottle.

"Wench you will pay." Sesshomaru growled chasing after Jillian as the made a sharp turn around the corner of the mansion but she stumbled and as she almost hit the sand a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close but tumbled on the white beach sand.

They were totally alone on this side of the property; all they could hear was the waves and their own heavy breathing. It felt like they were the only two people in the world. Just a man and woman, not the son of a business mogul and not the girl who gave to everyone else but never received.

The hiding was starting to put a strain on both of them. Taking extra measures to make sure that Toga wouldn't find out about their relationship. Sesshomaru knew Jillian hated hiding but she did for him and he loved her for that.

"When we get back, no more hiding."

"What about your father and my father? If he finds out he will cut business ties with dad."

"I will deal with my father if that happens, but I know you hate this hiding more than I do."

"Its more than just my father that make me want to hide our relationship."

"I don't care about where you come from Jilli, I care about where you're going." Snaking his hand up her arm to hold her hand. They both stared at their hands, how different they were but fit perfectly together.

"Jilli. I love you."

* * *

"Its so boring here with Jilli and Sesshy gone."

"You know if your cousin heard you call him that he would flip." Skrilla mumbled to himself working on yet another song.

"But he's not here!" Tishonne pointed out with a bright smile. He had no idea how those two could be related they were polar opposites in every way but they were cousins.

"Don't you have a job or somethin'?"

"Its my day off." Looking at all the shiny equipment in the studio she struggled not to play with all the buttons.

"I've got work to do girl so ya either gonna sit down and not bother me or go bout your business."

Right before Tishonne could answer Ahmed walked through the door.

"Thank God you came man. This girl is driving me crazy!"

"Aww she can't be that bad?" he said smiling at the woman sitting on the couch. Tishonne gave Ahmed a warm smile and waved biting her lip. As soon as the man walked inside she quieted down and just sat down listening to him sing.

Of course she was attracted to him, he had the cutest smile and he was tall. It made her wonder why Jillian never dated him? It seemed that he was stuck in the friend zone with her. When his eyes locked on her while behind the booth she was drawn in, it felt like he as singing to her.

Ahmed wasn't expecting a beautiful woman like Tishonne to be attracted to him but he knew that stare from a mile away. She was attracted to him the same way he was to her and knowing she felt the same way he made up his mind to pursue her.

"That's the first time you said I love you." Jillian pointed out running her fingers through Sesshomaru's damp silver hair.

"Hn…" nuzzling closer into her neck.

"You're ignoring me."

"I know." Softly kissing her shoulder.

"I love you too, you know that right?"

"Of course I do, who wouldn't love me?" he could feel her holding back chuckles as he pulled her into a breathtaking kiss.

* * *

I'm back! I know this chapter is short but I am working on the next now and hope to post quickly. I need a beta preferably one how is a fan of this story so it can be posted quickly.


	24. A Long Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Ryozo sat up in the hospital bed smiling. He was starting to feel like his old self just a few days after the chemotherapy. His wife and best friend snuggled close to him in the tiny bed gossiping about what was going on in the village since he had been in the hospital.

"And Janet has been havin' an affair with Billy."

"I be gone three days and all dis happen?"

"Yes!"

He hadn't been able to lay with his wife like this in years without feeling some sort of pain. Though he'd rather not listen to Sing-Li chatter on about people he could care less about, just the fact that he was able to truly enjoy this time with his wife.

Sesshomaru, Jillian and Inuyasha had just visited him this morning saying their goodbyes and making their way to the airport. Seeing his oldest grandson was one of the happiest moments of Ryozo's life, to see that his daughter left behind a young man that he was proud to call his grandson.

"Oh my dear son!" Iku cried ruining Sing-Li's moment of bliss, pushing her off the bed and wrapping her arms around her son. For a woman in her nineties she was physically strong as she was in her fifties. Right before Sing-Li's face could hit the clean tiled floor she got hold of a nearby chair to keep her off the ground.

"You see wit my husband ya old bat!"

"I didn't notice…" Iku barely gave her daughter in law a glance as she fawned over her son.

"My dear son, you look so much better!"

"Mother thank you but you need to apologize."

"What?"

"To my wife, she could have really hurt herself. Mother I love you but the way you've been treating Sing-Li all these years has gone too far. I am going to be seventy in a few years I'm grown and made a life for myself with her. If you cant stop this jealous nonsense, then we need space."

"How dare you! I'm your mother!"

"And she my wife!" Ryozo shouted back at his mother, pointing to his wife who was holding on to a chair. Never in his life had he raise his voice to her but after decades of Iku treating his wife like trash he had enough.

Sing-Li had seen her husband stand up to his mother for her before but it was always with a more passive approach. She had dreamed for the day that someone would put Iku in her place and it was happening right before her eyes! Taking a seat she leaned back into the chair and enjoyed the display.

"Why I never! Its not like I hate her…she took you away from me!" the elderly woman shouted pointing at Sing-Li.

"You're my mother no one can replace you, but she's my wife. I love you both but the bickering needs to stop. " Iku didn't even bother to respond to Ryozo's comment, only walking out of the hospital room grumbling.

"It's about time someone put her in her place." Sing-Li said with a small smile, making her look even younger.

"I'm sorry I took so long, nearly dying can make people do things they always wanted."

"I love you husband." Snuggling up again with him in the tiny hospital bed.

"I love you wife." Wrapping his tired arms around her and drifting off to sleep.

"Home sweet home." Jillian sighed flopping down on the couch when she dropped her bag on the floor. Inuyasha joined her enjoying to finally at home. Sesshomaru on the other hand was ready to get back to work and get the album done. Right after he unpacked his bags he was already on the phone with Skrilla making plans on when to meet in the studio.

"Jilli, will you be ready to get back to work tomorrow?"

"At the lounge?" she asked, rubbing her tired eyes. Jillian and Inuyasha had already dozed off on opposite ends of the couch.

"No the studio. When will you be available?"

"Monday night, my shift ends at 6:30."

Being the only one in the house who wasn't tired Sesshomaru checked his voicemail.

'_Hey cousin! Momma said you'd be back in the city by now, just wanted to see if we could hang out sometime. Call me when you get this message, bye._'

'_Hello boys! I just called to see when your coming back to Detroit…I miss you two, bye.' _ He could hear the sadness in Izayoi's voice, she didn't agree with Toga firing Sesshomaru just because he was dating someone of a different race.

Deciding to return his many missed calls there was a loud bang at the door, startling Jillian and Inuyasha from their naps.

"The fuck man!" the teen shouted covering his head with throw pillows because of the noise and that Jillian was sure to hit him for cursing.

"Language!" Jillian shouted smacking Inuyasha on his un-covered forehead. Sesshomaru smirked to himself; his feisty girlfriend knew how to keep his hot head of a brother in line. He knew that Inuyasha appreciated the care she showed him, she treated him like her little brother from the start, and something Sesshomaru never really did himself.

Answering the door Tishonne walked inside with a bright smile walking up to her much taller cousin and hugging him. Sesshomaru froze, he was still getting used to familial affection. He could hear Inuyasha laughing loudly from the couch and calling him the ice prince.

"How was it back home?"

"It was nice, grandfather had his chemo done."

"Daddy told me, he keeps me updated. He said he sent you with some home videos."

"Yes he did. Would you like to watch them with me?" his cousin may be a little hyper but he did want to get to know her since he found out that he had such a large extended family.

"I would love to!" Tishonne gave him the Chin smile, something every female in the family inherited from Sing-Li. Jillian went to grab some bags of unopened chips and dip for the group and quickly snuggled up with her boyfriend.

The old grainy video showed Aiko and a much thinner Shelly Anne holding their children in their laps making them wave at the camera. Aiko was talking to whoever was holding the camera that was Shen about how he owed her fifty dollars for a bet he lost. Her voice wasn't so different from the one Sesshomaru remembered, it was still melodious but it had a heavy Barbadian accent.

The next clip was of Ryozo and Sing-Li singing and cooking in the kitchen, he looked so much healthier then and their grandmother had a smile so big it almost looked like her face would break. For the next hour they watched the old family videos transferred to DVD. The last video was Toga's and Aiko's wedding. Takeru was holding the camcorder telling Toga the many reasons why he would never get married. Shen stood next to Toga giving his soon to be brother in law a pat on the back. Never before had he looked so nervous. It was a shock to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and they were even more surprised to hear him tell Takeru to fuck off.

Next you saw Aiko walking down the aisle on the beach in a sleek white gown and her parents giving her away to Toga. They exchanged vows and everyone watching knew that Toga truly loved Aiko; the look in his eyes said it all.

"That was a beautiful wedding." Jillian said. Tishonne nodded her head in agreement wiping tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Your mom seemed like a kind woman." Inuyasha mumbled, finding his fingers quite interesting. The brothers were slowly trying to build bridges since they were both had an equal dislike of their father. As much as Inuyasha hated to admit it he wanted his big brother to be happy.

"Yes she was…" the elder brother replied. Both women gave each other knowing smiles; the brothers were trying to become friends.

"Yo, how you like this beat?" Skrilla asked Ahmed, fiddling with the many buttons on the analog mixer. The instrumental playing was going to be on Ahmed's album and Jillian was featured on it.

"Man I love it!"

"You mixed some classical stuff in this?" Jillian asked. Skrilla nodded his head and pulled out a classical music CD Sesshomaru bought for him.

"We gotta finish this album there's a buzz goin on bout you guys."

"I'm ready if you are." Ahmed asked his friend with a bright smile.

"Lets work our way to the Grammys." Going off into the studio booth to finish up their albums.

Half way through the recording of her second track Jillian's cell phone rang.

"Skrilla, I'm sorry I have to take this." The man in question shrugged his shoulders and let her take her conversation in the hall.

"Hello, grandma"

"Hello baby. I hope you're not busy?"

"No, gram wats up?"

"Well from what I hear you're very busy these days. Why didn't you tell me that you got signed to a label?"

"Things were moving so fast I forgot to tell you. So wats goin on back home?"

"Mari's having a baby shower in two weeks at the house and it would be great if we had a celebrity there."

"I'm no celebrity."

"Yet. So can you take time out your busy schedule to come see your family?" the elderly woman teased.

"Of course grandma! I will defiantly be there"

"Alright then, I will see you in two weeks baby, Mari will be so happy to see you."

"I'm excited too. Give everyone my love ok?"

"Sure baby, bye."

"Detroit Girl, everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's good. Just got invited to a baby shower back home." Ahmed asked, sticking his head out of the recording booth.

"Less talk, more singing." Skrilla teased, turning his attention back to his soundboard.

Sesshomaru hated to wait. He was used to throwing his father's name around and things happened but that doesn't work if you're disowned. Now he was stuck at the Board of Education with Inuyasha so he could get enrolled in school, which was starting in three weeks.

It didn't help that he didn't bring anything to keep himself busy and Inuyasha was sitting next to him blasting music from his mp3 player. Sesshomaru had to wonder if the loud music would blow out his brother's eardrums.

"Sesshomaru Taisho?" one of the employees asked sticking her head out from behind the mahogany door. The silver haired young man jumped and rushed over to her almost forgetting his brother who was still listening to his music.

"Come on little brother." Tugging the teen by his arm into the office.

"So, Mr. Taisho you're looking to enroll your brother into the School of Music and Arts?"

"Yes."

"When we have students coming in from other countries we place them in a grade behind to make sure they can keep up with the curriculum."

Inuyasha heard that last part through his headphones.

"No way I'm getting held over!"

"Inuyasha calm down. Sir, I assure you my brother will be able to keep up with the American curriculum. Test him."

"Alright but he only has one chance."

"My brother is smarter than he looks." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Inuyasha was escorted into another room to take the test and returned twenty minutes later with a score of 90 out of 100. Needless to say the Board of Education was willing to write a letter to the school and recommend that Inuyasha be skipped into the 11th grade.

Who knew that waiting all day could be so tiring? Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were ecstatic to leave the building that had them trapped for the last six hours. Walking back to the car neither brother wanted to be confined to anything with seats but they had few options. They could walk across the Brooklyn Bridge; take the subway or the fastest more effective way, drive.

"Lets go home." Sesshomaru mumbled and entered the car, with Inuyasha taking a seat on the passenger side. Twenty minutes later they were home surrounded by the smell of soul food.

"We have to make another trip!" Jillian said with an excited voice setting the table. As much as she loved New York she missed her hometown of Detroit, she missed her old friends and family.

"Where?" Sesshomaru asked, pausing from eating his food. Inuyasha on the other hand was eating like he hadn't eaten in a week.

"Back home, Mari is having a baby shower at my grandma's house. It would be a great time to introduce "us"."

"Baby showers are boring." The teen whined.

"You never have been to a black or Latino baby shower. The guys have more fun there than the women."

"Jilli, whatever."

"Go ask Kalil."

"I'll book the flight." Sesshomaru said finishing his dinner and retiring for the night.

I'm working on the next chapter now and hopefully I can finish this story in about 10 chapters.


	25. Purple and Blues

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

"Motor City I'm back!"

"That's your girlfriend." Inuyasha whispered to his brother as they watched Jillian bounce around the taxi like a puppy going for a drive. They just left the hotel and were making their way to the baby shower. She could hardly stay in her seat during the brief ride, too excited to see her family and friends.

Turning into Jillian's old block you could already hear the music coming from a purple house decorated with colorful balloons and streamers. There was a group of young children playing tag all wearing lavender and baby blue ribbon pins on their shirts.

When the trio entered the house it seemed that all the music stopped and all eyes turned on them. Well it actually did… it was coincidental that someone was changing the song just as they walked in. If Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hadn't lived in New York all those months it would have been uncomfortable being two Asians in a house full of black and Hispanics they didn't know.

"Jilli!"

"Mari!" both women ran to each other almost knocking chairs and people in their wake. When Jillian went to hug her best friend Marisol's round belly bounced her right into her place.

"Ah so the tables have turned." Jillian teased. Before Mari got pregnant when they would hug each other she would bounce off her ample chest.

"I got the boobs I always wanted but with a belly to match."

Jillian took a moment to really look at her best friend. There was that light in her eyes again that matched her smile. Her hair was rinsed a deep shade of brown since she couldn't dye her hair while pregnant and styled in big spiral curls.

"You got thick girlie!" Marisol teased pinching Jillian's thigh. The brothers behind her wondered if the friends ever dated at some point.

"You have no idea." It was then she realized that she bought company with her. "Ah! This is my boyfriend Sesshsomaru and his brother Inuyasha."

Neither of them expected to be pulled into a hug.

"I know my baby didn't come back home and ain't say nothin' to her daddy!" the booming voice of Zachariah echoed across the living room. Behind him were Ada Mae and Lucy all with smiles on their faces. The Taisho brothers still haven't gotten used to the idea of all this physical affection between family members.

"Guys I want you to meet some very special people in my life." Grabbing Sesshomaru's hand she looked at the warm faces of her family.

"Its about time." Zach said giving Sesshomaru a hard handshake but the young man was able to squeeze back just as hard.

"Nice to meet you sir."

"Hey! Don't tell me! Your father Toga Taisho? You two look just like him." Both brothers tensed up at the mention of their father. Though Sesshomaru and Jillian had agreed to stop hiding, his father's influence stretched far but it wouldn't keep them apart.

"Yes he is."

"He's so handsome and look at the little one." Ada said warmly pulling the two down for a kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at being called little since he was close to 6 feet and already a head taller than the old woman.

"Lets get you three something to eat."

* * *

It was nice to see Jillian in her element outside the studio, all loud laughs and smiles and using so much Detroit slang, even Inuyasha was confused. Sesshomaru looked at Zach and Lucy, they were an interracial couple like he and Jillian but it was different. He couldn't explain it just yet but it just was.

"Here ya go."

Looking up Jillian was handing him a plate full of food and a soda. The heavy duty plastic plate was filled with Spanish rice, fried chicken wings a few slices of roast pork and potato salad.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" as soon as he asked that question Jillian rambled on about how beautiful Marisol looked, seeing their high school friends and how much she missed her neighborhood.

"Even though I miss being home I don't think I can leave New York." She turned her attention from her boyfriend to his younger brother who was being doted on and fed by her grandmother and her friends. Inuyasha had a way with older women, especially when they could cook. They fawned over him like he was an adorable puppy. The teen had them eating out of his hand with his bright eyes and his smile sporting one dimple.

"Inu, has a way with the grannies." Jillian mentioned. It didn't take long for Jamal to join him seeing all the food that was being offered. Both teens were handsome tall and lanky and all the older women insisted they needed to put some "meat on their bones", so they gladly accepted all the food. The only thing that stopped them from eating everything handed to them was the announcement that Marisol was going to open the gifts. The happy mother to be was now sitting in her ornate straw chair with various dollar bills pinned to her dress. Sesshomaru didn't understand the tradition of poking sharp pins through your clothing with money but he decided to pin a one hundred dollar bill, earning another awkward hug from the mother to be. After that display and the expensive stroller he and Jillian went half on all Marisol's cousins and uncles decided that the young man earned a spot to drink with them, even though he was only twenty.

* * *

"I'm tired…" Sesshomaru yarned sitting on the steps of the front porch.

"That's what you call the idous." Jillian smiled taking a seat next to him. It was the first time she seen him close to drunk. His cheeks were red and he kept nibbling his bottom lip.

"Idous?"

"Its when you eat a lot of good food and get sleepy."

"Like when you eat turkey? So I have this idous?"

"That and you drank all that Henny and Coke."

"I heard a few people mention it at my old job."

"They liked you, back there ya know."

"I'm glad. I wish you could have gotten the same reception from father." the far away look in his eyes spoke volumes. A part of him wanted his father to accept Jillian; though it was nice that his extended family loved her it wasn't the same.

"Its ok. Lets just enjoy the rest of the night. I packed us some left overs." That was another thing he never understood about Jillian. He could afford to have a different meal every day why pack up food that was meant to be eaten the day it was served? Every time he would ask Jillian would just smile and say that it taste better that way.

"Jillibean! Whatchu doin' here?" Sesshomaru looked and noticed a slim woman is ill fitting and dirty clothes who had the same eyes and mouth like this Jillian.

'This is her mother.' Jillian never spoke about her mother often but when she did there wasn't much to say that wouldn't bring back sad memories of her childhood. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious about the woman but it wasn't worth making Jillian upset.

"Momma?"

"Who else would I be?" Rhonda shouted back smiling at her only daughter; Sesshomaru noticed that her teeth were very discolored and her hair was sticking up at an odd angle.

Jillian ran up and gave the woman a hug, not caring about her mother's dirty clothes coming in contact with her clean ones.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and your brother…I miss you. Ya'll my kids."

"Well Jamal's inside. You know about Mari's baby shower right?"

"Yes and I got her gift." Digging in her worn purse and pulling out small dirty teddy bear. Disappointment and embarrassment was written all over her face when she looked at the gift. Rhonda was so strung out on drugs she didn't even realize it.

"I'm sure she'll love it." Jillian lied taking the toy. Marisol knew about Rhonda's drug addiction and never made Jillian feel ashamed about it. If she were out here know she would have accepted the gift with a smile and made use of it just because Jillian was her friend, more than her friend, her sister.

"Who's the white boy? One of Lucy's kin?" it was almost surprising that Rhonda didn't refer to her husband's second wife as that white bitch. Using the woman's name was defiantly different.

"No. This is my boyfriend Sesshomaru." The young man in question gracefully rose up from his seat as if he wasn't the least bit tipsy. He looked down at his girlfriend giving her a reassuring smile and held her hand.

"Hello pleasure to meet you." Giving the women a slight bow, confusing mother and daughter for very different reasons. Jillian knew Sesshomaru hardly bowed to anyone, and he just did for her mother who wouldn't understand or care about the importance of the action. Rhonda on the other hand thought the tall man was just strange but he looked like he had money so she tried to hold her tongue.

"Hey." The older woman mumbled to herself feeling suddenly self conscious about her appearance for the first time in years. The warm stare the young man gave her daughter suddenly turned cold when he turned back to face her and she felt a cold chill run through her spine.

"Momma, how are you doing?"

"I'm…I…wanted to get Mari a nice gift but the welfare cut me off." Jillian knew exactly where this was going. She used to do this when she was a child even before the got hooked on crack. Rhonda never learned how to handle money and always had her hand out. When it wasn't her and Jamal giving her their allowance from Zach it was a neighbor she lied to saying she was going to buy one thing and spend the money on something she never needed in the first place. Rhonda was the type of woman who wanted to keep up appearances to people who didn't matter which was one of the many reasons she and Zach divorced. The other main cause besides the cheating was that lack of ambition she had, she was an intelligent women but after decades of her talent being ignored she followed in the footsteps of her mother of addiction and living off the system.

"I-." before Jillian could say that she didn't have any money to give Sesshomaru handed her mother a hundred dollars in twenties.

Rhonda was only expecting to get forty dollars off her daughter then make her rounds around the house to Ada- Mae who would give her some money and food. With so much money in her hand at one time she forgot about making her rounds and barely said goodbye to them as she sped off into the night.

"How could she just leave?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the retreating figure turn the corner to do whatever with the money he just given her. His Jilli deserved better than that and it made him angry.

"Her high was coming down and reality hit." She answered. This wasn't her first rodeo with her mother. Her grandmother and father told her all about Rhonda's past. Her mother had a rough life and a lot of the things that happened to her she didn't deserve and she caved into the failure the negative people around her wanted because they were jealous of her.

"I don't understand."

"You wouldn't." then the dam broke, all the emotions she was trying to keep inside came out in fat tears and heavy breathing. Sesshomaru held her close until she calmed down. He did not Rhonda at all and if she wasn't Jillian's mother he would of have her apiece of his mind.

Rhonda didn't ruin the rest of the evening, as if Marisol and Jillian were kindred sprits she sent Jamal outside to bring them in to announce that Jillian was the godmother to her unborn son Malachi.

* * *

Izayoi, lounged around the empty house she once shared with her husband, it was too quiet too empty but she could no longer live in the same home with a man who would put his own fears and reputation over his son's happiness. When she found out how far Toga went to keep Jillian and Sesshomaru away from each other she left the high rise condo they shared in New York and went back to Detroit. She wasn't going back to Japan just yet leaving Inuyasha. Izayoi knew her son was in good hands and was happier than ever living with his older brother and his girlfriend. Toga wasn't the only one keeping tables on the boys. She still couldn't go so far away from her son.

Earlier in the week she called Sesshomaru to let him know that she missed both of them but had yet to hear from either of the Taisho boys. She wanted to tell them that she moved back to Detroit and so many other things that couldn't be said over the phone. Right before the silence of the empty house drove her into depression her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom. Sessho told me you called but were in Detroit for this baby shower-."

"I'm in Detroit too! That's what I wanted to tell you! Inu, please I would love to see you and your brother before you leave and bring Jillian with you."

"Really? What happened to you and dad?"

"He…he made me so mad!" Inuyasha had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing at the image of his mother sitting in her designer clothes face scrunched up, something she does when she's very upset. Sesshomaru was sitting in the living area of the hotel suite eating his new comfort food oxtail soup. Though he was staring at the television Inuyasha knew he older brother too well not to know he's listening to the whole conversation.

"Tell her we'll be there for lunch." He said turning his attention to the bedroom door where Jillian slept.

* * *

I know I took too long to update but so much as been going on with my life. I never forgot this story and the reviews and messages I kept receiving made me get off my behind and do this chapter.


	26. Back in Detroit

I don't own Inuyasha… I know I have taken over a year to update and I'm trying to finish this story since karma is biting me in the ass waiting for stories I read to update. On a side note the current year in this story is 2005, sorry for the confusion and bouncing back and forth. To the anomous reviewer who was mad the story wasn't a slash story I stated that in the description of the story.

She loved that smile he gave every time she would laugh at one of his silly jokes. Ahmed knew how to make butterflies flutter deep in her stomach, Tishonne thought to herself. Peeking up at him through her thick lashes while poking at her salad.

"You have the cutest accent you know that?"

"Ya quite the charmer."

Ahmed couldn't get enough of the tall blasian girl sitting across from him enjoying a nice summer day in a bistro. He really liked Jillian but she loved someone else and after finding out about Sesshomaru he was heart broken, then he got hit in the nose by the stoic man's cousin. Who knew he would fall for Sesshomaru's cousin who was his polar opposite.

"I'm not trying to run games, I'm being honest."

"Well you have a pretty cute accent yourself. Where are you from again?"

"Atlanta, but I've been in Brooklyn for ten years. You'd think I'd lose my accent by now."

"I think it's sexy." She whispered to herself, blushing so hard her whole face was red.

"Sexy, huh."

Tishonne giggled and hid her red face behind her hands. Ahmed paid for the bill, taking her hand he lead her to the second part of their lunch date.

* * *

Izayoi nervously paced back and forth in her living room chewing on a piece of celery waiting for her guests to arrive. The gods must be smiling down on her having Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and Jillian in Detroit. Seeing how far her husband would go to protect his image she couldn't live in the same home as him. She didn't see what the big deal was; Jillian is black. The only thing Toga should have been upset about was that Sesshomaru never had any feelings for Kagura; but she warned him that setting up an arranged marriage in this day and age was a bad idea. All her husband could think about was building a business alliance with Naraku.

Toga was so focused on what the blue bloods of Japan thought he forgot his own dealings with the same blue bloods who stuck their noses up at Aiko and Izayoi because their ancestor wasn't some third rate shogun.

She had a platter of bar food set up on the coffee table, since coming to America she had grown a love of flavored wings, hush puppies and quesadillas.

'_Would Jillian be offended by the chicken? But everybody likes chicken.'_

Before Izayoi had a chance to pull her hair out due to nerves there was a knock on the door. Running to the door she took a deep breath and prepared for the worst to happen.

Jillian stood nervously at the door waiting for the person on the other side to answer. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha didn't seem worried at all about meeting Izayoi. Jillian on the other hand was worried that this woman would have the same views on her relationship as Toga does.

A petite woman with a chewed piece of celery in her mouth and long black hair answered the door. Jillian remembered her quickly; she was there when Toga burst into Sesshomaru's old apartment.

"Inu, Sesshomaru!" Izayoi squealed pulling both young men into a hug. Sesshomaru usually didn't reciprocate the affection but he was trying to show good faith towards his stepmother.

"You must be Jillian, it's a pleasure to meet you." The older woman said extending her hand. The younger woman responded reluctantly.

"Hello, nice to meet you too."

Izayoi gave the young woman a warm smile and welcomed the group into her large home.

"I ordered some food, please help yourselves." The group made there way into the living room where large trays of bar food was neatly displayed over fine china. The older woman observed Jillian serving Sesshomaru a plate of food asking him what he wanted to eat. Sesshomaru gently took her hands and guided her to sit next to him while he served her. Izayoi had never seen Sesshomaru show affection towards anyone since his mother was still alive. Back then he was a sweet little boy who loved to draw and listen to music.

* * *

"So Jillian, Inuyasha tells me you're a singer?" Izayoi asked. The young couple snapped their heads at the teen before looking at Izayoi. Neither of them had any idea that he spoken to his mother about Jillian.

"Yes, I'm working on my first album. I got featured on a song. I couldn't have done it without your stepson." Jillian turned to her boyfriend and smiled. Izayoi smiled looking at the couple. She knew her husband didn't approve of the relationship but Aiko would be so proud of her son for finding true love and fighting for it.

"Izayoi I know you didn't call us over here to have small talk." Sesshomaru stated flatly nibbling on a carrot. He never liked his stepmother growing up she married his father right after his mother died and was her stay at home nurse. A part of him believed that she killed his mother and during fits of anger told her so.

"I didn't. I wanted to talk to all of you and give you my support. Your father is hell bent on keeping a certain image and wants to see you and Jillian apart. I also wanted to talk to you about your mother."

"What about her?" Sesshomaru answered, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"You still think I killed your mother."

"Marrying my father not even waiting for my mother to turn cold doesn't really help your argument."

"I loved your mother, she was a good friend. When she and Rose died your father and I was both grieving and very vulnerable. " Tears were welling up in Izayoi's eyes and her shoulders were shaking. Inuyasha sat next to her and rubbed her back for comfort. "I-I tried to stop the bleeding, but nothing worked! I never wanted her to die, no matter how much I love your father and Inuyasha if I could of saved her Kami I would!"

Jillian and Sesshomaru sat looking at the woman in shock. Jillian gave her boyfriend a hard nudge to go comfort his stepmother. The young man seemed to still be in a daze, he was too young to remember all of the details surrounding his mother and sister's death; all he knew was that within a year he had a step mother and a little brother on the way.

"What did they die from?" he whispered.

"Her body had trouble carrying the baby and she was put on bed rest her second trimester. When she went into labor she had a sudden stroke that caused a brain aneurism. On top of that the blood loss during the labor Rose lost oxygen and died during the middle of labor." Wiping her eyes the older woman wiped her face clean with a napkin and tried to control her erratic breathing.

Sesshomaru felt a weight was lifted off his shoulders and so did Izayoi. Aiko's death was never discussed because it was too painful. Tentatively Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around his stepmother and kissed the side of her head.

"Thank you." Izayoi whispered, leaning into his touch. Tired of the somber mood she said "Lets eat before the food gets cold."

* * *

"You know as long as I've been living in New York I've never been to Central Park." Tishonne commented. The couple was taking a break from their stroll through the park to look at the fish and turtles swimming in one of the ponds.

"How long have you been here?" Ahmed asked.

"A little over a year."

"Well I'm glad to be the one to show you something new." Ahmed has a way to make a girl swoon over him. She had no idea how Jillian could not fall for his charms.

'_That smile!' _Tishonne thought to herself. If could be the spokesman for Colgate toothpaste if he wanted too with that megawatt smile. Since moving to New York, hell even before then men seemed to only be attracted to her exotic looks.

"So tell me what do you study in school?"

"History. I would like to teach it someday. Maybe even one of those PhD's that speak on the History Channel."

"Beautiful and smart; I like that. So tell me what you think about that documentary on ancient Greece they aired last week?"

Tishonne's eyes opened wide and her smile became infectious. The young woman began a lengthy discussion with her date on how natural but rare occurrences may have helped form ancient Greek religion.

The atmosphere in Izayoi's home has lightened up considerably. The older woman and Jillian became quick friends both promising to call each other when she returned to New York. Izayoi promised to send her a package of the sauces used to coat the wings and Jillian promised to send her a copy of her EP.

"My husband is a jackass." Izayoi stated, daintily putting a glass of white wine to her lips as if moments ago her fingers weren't covered in sauce and crumbs. Inuyasha snickered next to her but became very thoughtful right after.

"My friend Sango's mom mentioned that the closer it reaches home people show their true colors."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she's Italian American and her husband is Japanese. When they were just friends it was fine to hang out but when she started dating him and got pregnant she got a lot of flack from her family. She got pregnant is high school but even today she has family that no longer speaks to her."

"I guess that's the case with your father. He's so worried about keeping up appearances he doesn't care who he hurts. Jillian just hang in there Toga doesn't have a choice but to accept you."

"What do you mean?"

"Sesshomaru is just as stubborn as his father."

* * *

"Onigumo."

"Toga." Naraku mumbled, his attention on the curvy brunette woman placing paperwork on his desk.

"I was calling to discuss our little situation…"

"There is no situation. My daughter called it off. Izayoi was right, we shouldn't have arranged a marriage in this day and age." Naraku was trying to pay attention to the man on the line but that woman in her modest red dress was grabbing his attention. Her powerful feminine curves couldn't be hidden even if she wore a muumuu and covered her short cropped hair in a scarf. The said woman raised her eyebrows at the conversation and silently left the office.

"Are you listening to yourself? Look I'm working on my son getting rid of that ni-."

"You know how I feel about racial epithets, especially that one."

"I know about your little crush on your secretary. Why don't you just fuck her and get it out of your system? Or hire a hooker?" Toga knew his business colleague has a crush on his Afro-Cuban employee for the last two years. It made him wonder what these women had to offer that made them so desirable. His own son gave up the family fortune for a Black girl.

"Toga our archaic merger is off the table. Kagura begged me to break the contract. My baby never begs. My friend I am getting too old to worry about the blue bloods, I'd rather have my oldest child still speak to me."

"Talking to your children is overrated." Toga grumbled before hanging up the phone.

Naraku rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples. He did try to get that woman out of his head he was never attracted to Black women before. From what he seen on television and when he visited America, they seemed too loud, too demanding, features too big. Two years ago it all changed when Maria came into his office to be his personal assistant and to help teach the Japan office the new universal computer system she created at her home office of Onigumo Enterprises in Cuba.

When he heard about the woman he was excited to meet this fiery Latina who threw out his old system and created a new and more efficient system. The idea of a woman who tossed out the system that put Onigumo Enterprises in the global market peaked Naraku's interest. When a medium height Black woman with a short natural crop and flat nose came in Naraku almost choked on his coffee.

"_Don't worry Onigumo-san. I get that reaction often." Maria said smiling. That's what did him in, a big white smile behind full red painted lips. Her sexy Cuban accent talking to him in Japanese didn't help either._

"_I'm sorry I just wasn't expecting you to be so…early." He said trying to cover up that fact he never expected this computer whiz to be Black._

"_Yeah right. Not many people expect me to be Black with a name like mine. Not many people know that there is Black Latino's. " Chuckling to herself. It wasn't the first time someone was surprised by her appearance. _

"_Look Morales- san, don't take any offence to my initial reaction. We need you here at Onigumo Enterprises."_

"_I know…" turning on her heels and hips swaying out of the door._

"_Oh, Kami-sama." Naraku said to himself running his fingers through his wavy long hair. _

Crush may have been an understatement on how Naraku felt about Maria, obsessed, in love would be a better description. It took six months to update the Japanese office system and it was expected that she travel to America and Europe to change their system, no one expected the owner and CEO to tag along with her to "make sure" the transition went smoothly. Right before she made plans to go back to Cuba Naraku not so subtly suggested to her boss that her services were still needed as his personal assistant.

"Okay Naraku. I've conducted several interviews and I think I've found the perfect assistant!"Maria shouted entering his office again without knocking. Over the past two years they dropped the honorifics and Maria became comfortable to barge into his office at any time.

"You did?" he replied trying to keep his voice even. Inside his heart dropped, his woman was leaving. He had two years to make his feelings known and now she was leaving, she wanted to leave if she went so far as to conduct interviews for her position behind his back.

"Yes, here is her resume and my notes from the interview." She said smiling handing Naraku a folder.

"Why wasn't I notified about this?"

"I didn't want to leave you without a replacement."

"I don't want a replacement!" _'Now or never Naraku, now or never.'_

"What's wrong with you?" Maria shrunk back stepping away from his desk.

"You're what's wrong! I'm crazy about you but I've been too chicken shit to tell you! Why else would I keep you doing a job you're over qualified for?"

"I don't believe you. You never made a pass at me-." Before she could finish her sentence Naraku's lips were pressed against hers and his hands were holding her head. Maria had to admit she was always attracted to her boss but never thought he would have similar feelings since she didn't see herself as the type of woman Asian men went for. His hands made their way down to her ample ass and he gave it a squeeze making her moan.

"Don't start something you can't finish mister."

"Oh I defiantly plan on finishing this." he said pulling her into another searing kiss.


End file.
